


Trials

by IronHawk_238



Series: Queen-Allen-Chronicles [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Criminal Activities, Friendship, Hurt Barry, M/M, Malcolm Merlyn is Black Arrow, New Friends, Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, Oliver and Barry are married, Same-Sex Marriage, Shower Sex, Smut, Undercover Mission, Workplace Sex, from enemy to friend, multiple rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Das Leben könnte nicht schöner sein, besonders da Barry und Oliver endlich verheiratet sind und ihnen alle Chancen offen stehen. Doch von einem Tag auf den anderen ändert sich einfach alles: Oliver verschwindet spurlos und für Barry bricht eine Welt zusammen. Aber Oliver gibt sich nicht so schnell geschlagen und versucht alles, um zu dem Menschen zurückzukehren, der ihm mehr als alles andere bedeutet...





	1. Ein neues Leben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panofaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/gifts).



Müde lehnte sich Barry in seinem Stuhl zurück. Sein Kollege Julian Albert hatte bereits vor zwei Stunden Feierabend gehabt. Auf der einen Seite war er erleichtert, dass der blonde Brite endlich weg war. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht besonders gut verstanden, war schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr im Polizeirevier. Andererseits beneidete Barry Julian in diesem Moment darum, dass er die stickige Hitze im Forensik-Labor nicht ertragen musste.

Ungeduldig sah er zu der Wanduhr hinüber, deren Zeiger sich kein Stück zu bewegen schienen. Seufzend legte Barry die Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch auf den Stapel der noch zu bearbeitenden Fälle. Bei dieser Hitze konnte er sich eh nicht konzentrieren. Er stand auf, um die wissenschaftlichen Geräte und Chemikalien wieder in die Regale einzuordnen.  
Dabei verfluchte er Julian leise für seine Unordnung. Jeden Tag musste Barry das Chaos beseitigen, das sein Kollege hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte so oft versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, doch Julian hatte ihn einfach ignoriert und ihm jedes Mal einen genervten Seitenblick zugeworfen. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte Barry das Labor für sich allein gehabt, doch von einem Tag auf den anderen wurde entschieden, dass auf jedem Revier mindestens zwei Forensiker arbeiten sollten, um die Auswertung der Tatortspuren zu beschleunigen. In diesem Fall war eher das Gegenteil eingetreten: denn seit er sich mit Julian Albert das Labor teilte, bekamen sie sich ständig in die Haare.

Barry liebte seinen Job als forensischer Assistent, doch an manchen Tagen war die Arbeit einfach nur anstrengend. Als alles weggeräumt war, kehrte er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten vergangen waren. Gedankenverloren berührte Barry die Narbe auf seinem Gesicht und sah auf die andere an seinem linken Unterarm hinunter. Eine stetige Erinnerung an den schmerzhaften Verlust seiner Eltern und der Grund dafür, dass er jetzt für die Polizei arbeitete.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das eingerahmte Foto neben dem Computerbildschirm, das ihn zusammen mit Oliver zeigte. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Freund erschien ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Barry sah auf den schmalen silbernen Verlobungsring an seiner rechten Hand hinunter.

Oliver hatte ihn an diesem Tag wie immer von der Arbeit abgeholt. Doch anstatt nach Hause zu fahren, waren sie ans Meer gefahren - dorthin, wo sie das erste Mal mit Joe und Iris Urlaub gemacht hatten. Nach einem romantischen Picknick im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, hatte Oliver ihm den Antrag gemacht. Barry erinnerte sich noch gut an das überwältigende Gefühl, das ihn durchströmt hatte. Er war völlig sprachlos gewesen, also hatte er Oliver einfach geküsst statt ihm die erwartete Antwort zu geben. Schließlich hatten sie sich in der kleinen Lagune zwischen den Felsen geliebt, genau wie damals bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub.

Eine leise Stimme an seinem Ohr riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Brauchst du ein bisschen Gesellschaft?“ Barry drehte sich überrascht um. „Oliver? Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du solltest Malcolm bei der Ausbildung der Rekruten helfen.“ - „Wir haben früher angefangen, darum hat Malcolm mir den Rest des Tages frei gegeben“, antwortete Oliver lächelnd, „Damit ich Zeit für meinen Verlobten habe.“ Barrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, er hatte sich noch immer nicht an die neue Situation gewöhnt.

Sanft zog er Olivers Kopf zu sich herunter und sagte mit gesenkter Stimme in verführerischem Ton: „Wie wär´s, wenn du mir hilfst, den Rest meiner Arbeitszeit zu überbrücken?“ Die blauen Augen seines Freundes glitzerten schelmisch. „Da wüsste ich was“, antwortete er ebenso leise.

Er richtete sich auf und zog Barry den Schlüssel für das Labor aus der Hosentasche seiner Jeans. „Wir wollen ja nicht überrascht werden, oder?“ Mit diesen Worten schloss er ab und legte den Schlüssel neben der Computertastatur auf den Schreibtisch. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie im Labor Sex hatten. „Zum Glück, weiß Julian nichts davon. Sonst würde er mir wahrscheinlich eine Moralpredigt halten“, dachte Barry bei sich.

Oliver warf ihm einen lasziven Blick zu, bevor er zu dem leeren Edelstahltisch ging, auf dem sie sonst immer die Geräte für Tests aufbauten. Ein weiterer Zusatzpunkt war, dass er ziemlich in der Ecke stand und somit relativ geschützt vor den neugierigen Blicken seiner Kollegen war. Selbst wenn sie durch die Milchglasscheiben der Tür schauen sollten, waren sie nicht zu sehen.

Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann leckte sich über seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen und folgte ihm wie in Trance. Schließlich stand er vor Oliver, der ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verständigen. Barry wusste auch so, was er wissen wollte. „Der Tag heute war echt anstrengend und Julian auch nicht gerade bester Laune. Ich brauch dringend etwas Entspannung, Ollie“, hauchte er sanft an den Lippen des anderen Mannes bevor er ihn zärtlich küsste. „Dann lehn dich einfach zurück und überlass mir alles andere“, sagte Oliver mit vor Erregung geweiteten Pupillen. Lächelnd setzte Barry sich auf den Tisch. Die Hände an Olivers Hüften zog er ihn dicht zu sich heran, sodass dieser zwischen seinen geöffneten Beinen stand.

Oliver konnte seinen Blick nicht von den grünen Augen seines Verlobten abwenden, der ihm liebevoll eine Hand an die Wange legte. Im nächsten Augenblick berührten sich ihre Lippen. Stöhnend öffnete Barry den Mund, woraufhin sein Freund mit der Zunge sanft eindrang. Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss, der mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde leidenschaftlicher und fordernder wurde. Barry schlang seine Beine um die schmale Taille des anderen Mannes, die Arme um dessen Hals gelegt. Unwillkürlich drückte er sich enger Oliver, dessen Hände zärtlich über seine Schultern und Rücken strichen. Schließlich unterbrachen sie den Kuss, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Noch etwas benommen von dem auflodernden Verlangen fühlte Barry wie eine kräftige Hand seine Hose öffnete, um langsam darin zu verschwinden und seine pochende Erektion zu umfassen. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ er seinen Kopf auf Olivers schulter sinken, der seinen harten Schwanz sanft zu streicheln begann. Plötzlich war alles andere unwichtig: der ständige Streit mit Julian Albert und der Stress des heutigen Tages. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf die warme Hand an seinem Glied und Olivers durchtrainierten muskulösen Körper, der sich deutlich unter dem dunklen Shirt abzeichnete.

Nach einigen Minuten spannte sich Barrys Körper auf einmal an und ein heißes Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib kündigte seinen nahenden Orgasmus an. „Oliver…“, stieß er stöhnend hervor, „…ah…ich… komme gleich…oh…“ Oliver zog seine Hand zurück, doch bevor Barry Zeit hatte sich zu beschweren, kniete er sich vor ihm auf den Boden. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung befreite er die pochende Erektion seines Freundes aus seiner Jeans. „Wir wollen ja keine Spuren hinterlassen“, stellte Oliver mit einem frechen Grinsen fest.  
Barry beobachtete fasziniert wie Oliver ihn langsam in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.

Seine blauen Augen waren unverwandt das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen jungen Mannes gerichtet, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen. Sein Freund stöhnte leise auf bei dem feuchtwarmen Gefühl um sein steifes Glied herum. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich auf der kalten stählernen Tischplatte ab, während er die andere an Olivers Hinterkopf legte und seine Finger durch die kurzen blonden Haare dort strichen.

Oliver entspannte seine Kehle, um gegen den aufkommenden Würgereiz anzukämpfen. Er schloss die Augen und spannte die Muskeln um ihn herum an. Keuchend schnappte Barry nach Luft als er zum Höhepunkt kam. Er spürte wie der blonde junge Mann vor ihm jeden Tropfen schluckte. Nur langsam kehrte er in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Oliver ließ ihn schließlich aus seinem Mund gleiten, seine Hände strichen beruhigend über Barrys Oberschenkel. Geduldig wartete er bis sein Verlobter in endlich ansah. Er erhob sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Und wie fühlst du dich, Barry?“, fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme, sodass sie durch die abgeschlossene Tür nicht belauscht werden konnten. „Schon viel besser“, hauchte Barry ihm leise ins Ohr.

Plötzlich stöhnte Oliver gequält auf, denn eine warme Hand legte sich auf die deutlich sichtbare Schwellung zwischen seinen Beinen und begann ihn sanft zu massieren. Barry lächelte triumphierend. „Aber ich glaube, ich bin hier nicht der einzige, der etwas Entspannung braucht“, die heisere belegte Stimme des jungen Mannes ließ Olivers Erektion noch härter werden.

Seufzend schloss er seine Augen, als sich schlanke Finger um sein zuckendes Glied legten. Barry beobachtete seinen Freund lächelnd, während er ihn sanft streichelte. Oliver zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran und biss ihm zärtlich in die Unterlippe, woraufhin der andere Mann bereitwillig den Mund öffnete. Langsam glitt Olivers Zunge in seinen Mund. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erwiderte Barry den Kuss, ohne die rhythmischen Bewegungen seiner Hand am Glied seines Freundes zu unterbrechen. Schon bald begannen sich ihre Zungen im selben Rhythmus zu umspielen.

Nach einigen Minuten spürte Oliver wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er sich unaufhaltsam seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Doch Barry behielt sein langsames Tempo bei, obwohl auch er es spüren musste. Oliver löste seine Lippen von Barrys, der ihn lasziv angrinste. „So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, Ollie“, flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr und küsste zärtlich seinen Hals. Er knabberte vorsichtig an der Stelle, wo seine Halsschlagader besonders dicht unter der Haut pulsierte. Wohl wissend, welche Wirkung es auf den blonden jungen Mann haben würde.

Plötzlich war es Oliver egal, ob sie jemand hörte. Denn das brennende Verlangen, das in diesem Moment durch seinen ganzen Körper schoss, war zu viel für ihn. Mit einem unterdrückten heiseren Aufschrei kam er zum Orgasmus. Er verbarg sein Gesicht an Barrys Hals, um das laute Stöhnen, das aus seiner Kehle kam, zu ersticken. Warmes Sperma schoss in mehreren Schüben in seine Unterhose. Barry streichelte seinen zuckenden Schwanz solange bis er auch den letzten Tropfen aus ihm herausgeholt hatte. Schließlich kehrte Oliver langsam in die Realität zurück.

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich kraftlos und zitternd an Barry, der ihn sanft in die Arme nahm und ihm beruhigend mit einer Hand durch die blonden Haare strich. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis sich Oliver soweit erholt hatte, dass er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Auch das Zittern ließ allmählich nach. „Hoffentlich war niemand auf dem Flur. Du warst nicht gerade leise“, stellte Barry amüsiert fest. Ohne aufzusehen erwiderte Oliver: „Und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere, wenn du das machst.“ Er leckte demonstrativ über die Halsschlagader am Hals des dunkelhaarigen jungen Mannes. Barry biss angestrengt die Zähne zusammen, um sich seine erwachende Erregung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Doch Oliver hatte es sehr wohl bemerkt, denn er hob seinen Kopf von der Schulter seines Freundes und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie leuchteten verräterisch, obwohl Barry sonst keine Reaktion zeigte. Er lachte leise. „Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine?“ - „Okay, du hast gewonnen, Oliver“, gab Barry lächelnd zu. Sein Blick ging zu der Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Labors. „Und schon hab ich Feierabend“, sagte er grinsend. Oliver küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Hab ich dir das nicht versprochen?“, fragte er. Lächelnd reichte Barry ihm einige Papiertücher bevor er antwortete: „Du gehörst ja auch zu den wenigen Menschen, die ihre Versprechen halten.“

Mit einem warmen Blick in die grünen Augen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes vor ihm, trat Oliver wortlos zurück und begann das klebrige Sperma so gut er konnte aus seiner Unterhose zu entfernen. „Wegen dir, darf ich mich zu Hause umziehen“, beschwerte er sich. Barry zog lachend seine Jeans zurecht. „Ich liebe dich auch, Oliver.“ Der blonde Mann verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen, musste jedoch ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatten, wischte Barry noch einmal den Stahltisch ab, um mögliche Spuren ihrer Aktivitäten zu beseitigen. Er wollte morgen keine Standpauke von Julian Albert darüber hören, dass das hier ein Labor war und nicht ihre Wohnung, wo man tun und lassen konnte, was man wollte. Oliver schloss die Tür zum Labor wieder auf und warf die Schlüssel Barry zu, der sie geschickt mit einer Hand auffing. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Polizeirevier, nachdem sie sich von Captain Singh verabschiedet hatten.

Dieser sah den beiden jungen Männern noch eine Weile nach, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Seit Joe Barry als Junge bei sich aufgenommen hatte, hatten ihn alle Cops sofort ins Herz geschlossen und hatten sogar dabei geholfen, ihn vor Mick Rory zu schützen. Doch seit Rorys Festnahme hatte sich die Situation grundlegend verändert: Barry und Oliver hatten sich endlich geoutet und auf einmal war aus dem traumatisierten Jungen von damals ein selbstbewusster junger Mann geworden. Und Singh wusste, dass Oliver dabei eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt hatte.

Auch wenn der Captain nie etwas dazu sagte, so wusste er doch über die Aktivitäten der beiden im Labor Bescheid, wenn Julian nicht da war. Er erkannte in ihnen sich selbst und seinen Lebensgefährten wieder, mit dem er bereits seit acht Jahren verheiratet war. Auch sie hatten es damals häufig in diesem Büro getrieben, wenn alle Polizeibeamten unterwegs gewesen waren. Darum hatte er sich geschworen, über die gelegentlichen Treffen der beiden jungen Männer im Labor hinwegzusehen. Er wandte sich wieder der Akte zu, die aufgeschlagen vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

\--------------------

Barry saß hinter Oliver auf dem Motorrad, die Arme fest um die Taille seines Freundes geschlungen. Während der Fahrt musste er auf einmal wieder an den Tag denken, als Oliver sich das erste Mal schützend vor ihn gestellt und Mick Rory getrotzt hatte. In diesem Augenblick war er Barry wie ein Schutzengel erschienen. Es war ihm wie ein Traum vorgekommen, doch Oliver war nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Rory auf Abstand zu halten. Selbst als die Lage völlig aussichtslos schien und Barry sich fast selbst aufgegeben hatte, hatte Oliver es irgendwie geschafft sich zu befreien und seine Peiniger auszuschalten.

Sie waren inzwischen fast acht Jahre zusammen. Er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie ein Leben ohne Oliver aussah. Lächelnd sah er über die Schulter seines Freundes nach vorne auf die Straße. Er spürte jeden Muskel des anderen Mannes unter dessen Lederjacke, wenn er in der Kurve sein Gewicht verlagerte.

Schließlich hielten sie vor einem Neubau. Oliver ließ Barry absteigen bevor er das Visier seines Helms hochschob. „Geh schon mal hoch. Ich bring´ das Motorrad in die Tiefgarage und komm dann nach, okay?“, sagte er. Barry nickte und sah ihm lächelnd hinterher. Er klemmte sich den Motorradhelm unter den Arm, während er die Haustür öffnete. Kaum hatte er das Apartment betreten, in dem er mit Oliver lebte, legten sich kräftige Arme von hinten um ihn.

Überrascht zuckte Barry zusammen. Sein Freund lachte nur leise und zog ihn an sich. „Wo waren wir gerade stehen geblieben?“, fragte er mit heiserer Stimme. Sein heißer Atem strich verführerisch über seinen Nacken. Schaudernd neigte Barry den Kopf etwas zur Seite, sodass Oliver mehr Spielraum hatte. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, seine sanften Berührungen genießend. Olivers Hände glitten zärtlich über Barrys Oberkörper. Durch den dünnen Stoff seines Shirts konnte er deutlich den durchtrainierten schlanken Körper seines Freundes ertasten. Seine Finger wanderten langsam tiefer bis sie den Saum des T-Shirts erreichten.

Barry stöhnte leise, als er Olivers Hände auf seiner nackten Haut spürte. Er drehte den Kopf des anderen zu sich herum. Seine Lippen fanden Olivers. Der Kuss wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde hitziger und intensiver. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen drehte Barry sich in seinen Armen, sodass sie sich genau gegenüberstanden. Die Arme um den Hals des anderen Mannes gelegt, drückte er sich dichter an ihn.

Erst als ihnen die Luft ausging, trennten sie sich voneinander. Schwer atmend sahen sie sich in die Augen. Wortlos ergriff Barry Olivers Hand und zog ihn zur Couch, wo er ihn mit sanfter Gewalt nach unten drückte. Kaum saß er auf den weichen Polstern, kniete sein Freund sich vor ihm auf den Boden, die Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Als Barrys Hände zu seinen Knien glitten und seine Beine sanft auseinanderzogen, sodass er dazwischen Platz hatte, wurde Oliver plötzlich klar, was er vorhatte. Er strich seinem Freund sanft durch die kurzen braunen Haare, während er mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtete, wie schlanke Finger erst seinen Gürtel und dann seine Hose öffneten. 

Stöhnend ließ Oliver seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne der Couch sinken. Barry massierte mit seiner Zunge zärtlich seine Eichel, ließ sie durch den schmalen Schlitz gleiten. Gleichzeitig verstärkte er seinen Griff um den Schaft, während er seine Hand langsam auf und ab bewegte. Olivers keuchender Atem und gelegentliches leises Wimmern ließ erzeugte heiße Lustschauer, die sein Blut langsam in südlichere Regionen lenkte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch er vor Erregung stöhnte. Der Laut verursachte angenehme Vibrationen, die Oliver fast zum Orgasmus gebracht hätten, wenn er Barry nicht gestoppt hätte.

„Barry…ah…hör auf…ah…bitte“, stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, darum bemüht seine Selbstkon-trolle zurückzugewinnen. Sein Freund entließ seine pochende Erektion aus seinem Mund und legte fragend den Kopf schief. Oliver lächelte bei dem Anblick. Für einen Moment sah Barry aus wie der unschuldige Junge von damals, in den er sich verliebt hatte.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich wieder zu fangen. „So sehr ich deine Blow Jobs liebe, Barry, aber im Moment will ich was ganz anderes“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und einem hungrigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Mit einem lasziven Blick erhob sich Barry vom Boden. Oliver schnappte überrascht nach Luft, denn der dunkelhaarige junge Mann setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß, sodass seine Erektion gegen die deutliche Erregung des anderen Mannes gedrückt wurde. Der Kontakt mit dem rauen Stoff seiner Jeans erzeugte eine angenehme Reibung, die ihm ein weiteres kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

„Du musst mir schon sagen, was du willst, Ollie. Sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen“, hörte er Barrys Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. „Ich…ich will dich“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Barry konnte gerade noch ein leises Wimmern unterdrücken als er sich vorstellte, wie Oliver langsam in ihn eindrang. Allein die Erinnerung an das Gefühl beim letzten Mal brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Doch er riss sich zusammen. „Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?“, hauchte Barry Oliver so leise ins Ohr, dass dieser die Bedeutung seiner Worte mehr ahnte als sie wirklich zu verstehen. Anstatt zu antworten, zog Oliver seinen Freund dichter an sich und setzte sich auf. Dabei ließ er seine Hände vorsichtig hinten in seine Jeans gleiten, seine blauen Augen unverwandt auf Barrys Gesicht gerichtet.

Der junge Mann vor ihm schloss für einige Sekunden genießerisch die Augen, während Oliver sanft über seinen Hintern strich. Schließlich sah er ihn wieder an. „Hier auf der Couch?“, Barry sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an. Dieser antwortete grinsend: „Das klingt ja fast so, als hättest du nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet.“ - „Wir leben seit zwei Jahren in dieser Wohnung und haben inzwischen fast überall schon mal Sex gehabt“, er beugte sich und hauchte ihm leise ins Ohr, „Sogar in der Küche. Aber noch nie auf der Couch.“

Wenn Oliver genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte Barry recht. „Und was ist mit den vielen romantischen Abenden, die wir hier verbracht haben?“ Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Knutschen zählt nicht, Ollie.“

Lächelnd zog Oliver seine Hände zurück, woraufhin Barry sich auf die Unterlippe beißen musste, um ein enttäuschtes Wimmern zurückzuhalten. „Dann haben wir ja eine ganze Menge nachzuholen“, stellte Oliver fest, während er Barrys Hose öffnete und seine Hand hineinschob. Stöhnend verbarg der dunkelhaarige Mann sein Gesicht am Hals des anderen, als sich kräftige Finger um seinen steifen Schwanz legten und ihn sanft zu massieren begannen.

Nach einigen Sekunden zog Oliver seine Hand bereits wieder zurück. Mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zupfte er an dem rauen Stoff der Jeans. Barry verstand die stumme Aufforderung und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung. Während sein Freund sich auszog, streifte Oliver sein eigenes T-Shirt über den Kopf. Bevor er sich auch seiner Jeans widmen konnte, schob Barry seine Hand zur Seite. „Lass mich das machen“, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. Widerspruchslos überließ er es dem jungen Mann vor sich, der ihm mit einer eleganten Bewegung Jeans, Unterhose und Socken gleichzeitig abstreifte, nachdem Oliver seine Hüften etwas anhob, um es ihm leichter zu machen.

Bereits im nächsten Moment saß Barry wieder auf seinem Schoß und küsste ihn mit wachsendem Verlangen. Seine Finger strichen dabei über die Tätowierung an seiner rechten Flanke, die vier chinesische Schriftzeichen untereinander darstellte. Ein lautes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle, denn sein Freund nahm sie beide in die Hand. Langsam und vorsichtig begann er sich und Barry zu streicheln. Dabei ver-teilte er die austretenden Lusttropfen auf seinem Glied, um später leichter in ihn eindringen zu können. Zur selben Zeit massierte er mit der anderen Hand Barrys Hinterausgang. Der schmale Muskelring gab schnell nach, sodass er bereits nach kurzer Zeit mit dem Finger in ihn eindringen konnte. Barry keuchte überrascht auf, als Oliver seinen Finger leicht krümmte. Nicht lange danach fügte er einen zweiten und dritten hinzu.

Sein Körper schien sich über die Jahre an ihre sexuelle Routine gewöhnt zu haben, daher brauchte Oliver kaum fünf Minuten. Trotzdem fühlte es sich für Barry wie eine Ewigkeit an. Er schnappte nach Luft als er seine Prostata streifte. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich ruckartig an, mit einem leisen Aufschrei legte Barry den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Oliver nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ seine Lippen und Zunge zärtlich über die entblößte Kehle seines Freundes gleiten. Schaudernd verharrte dieser bewegungslos. Bei jeder Berührung stöhnte Barry vor Lust auf. Während Oliver ihn auf diese Weise verwöhnte, dirigierte er den jungen Mann so, dass seine Eichel leicht gegen den schmalen Muskelring drückte.

Barry schnappte überrascht nach Luft als sein Freund eine Hand um seine pochende Erektion legte. Er strich mit dem Daumen über die geschwollene Eichel, um die Lusttropfen aufzufangen. Keuchend bog Barry sich ihm entgegen, die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Oliver verteilte die klebrige Flüssigkeit auf seinem steifen Glied. Dabei entwich ihm ein erregtes Stöhnen, denn sein Schwanz zuckte vor Lust und fügte seine eigene Samenflüssigkeit hinzu. Sie hatten schnell herausgefunden, dass Sperma ein optimales Gleitmittel war, wenn gerade kein Gleitgel zur Hand war. Eine Hand an seiner Erektion und die andere an Barrys Hüfte drückte er seinen Freund sanft nach unten, sodass er langsam in ihn eindrang. 

Die beiden Männer stöhnten gleichzeitig auf. Barry klammerte sich haltsuchend an Oliver fest, während er ihn immer weiter in sich aufnahm. Erst als er die beeindruckende Erektion des anderen Mannes ganz in sich spürte, hielt er für einige Sekunden inne. Seine Lippen fanden die seines Verlobten, der es nur durch pure Willenskraft schaffte seinen Orgasmus zurückzudrängen. Seine Zunge glitt zärtlich in Barrys Mund, der die Geste sofort erwiderte.

Endlich begann sich sein Freund vorsichtig zu bewegen. Olivers Kopf sank nach hinten auf die Rückenlehne der Couch, die Augen geschlossen. Leise stöhnend überließ er Barry die Führung, der sich schwer atmend auf seinen Schultern abstützte. In einem stetig schneller werdenden Tempo hob und senkte er seine Hüften, sodass Oliver jedes Mal fast aus ihm herausglitt. Minutenlang war nur ihr leises Stöhnen zu hören. Von Zeit zu Zeit von einem leisen Lustschrei unterbrochen, wenn Oliver die Prostata des anderen Mannes streifte. Plötzlich sackte Barry mit einem lauten Stöhnen auf seinem Freund zusammen, klebrige Samenflüssigkeit lief ihnen über Brust und Bauch hinab. Zur selben Zeit kam auch Oliver keuchend zum Höhepunkt.

Schwer atmend legte Barry seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen Mannes. Eine kräftige Hand strich ihm beruhigend durch die Haare, während er allmählich wieder zu Atem kam. Endlich hatte er sich wieder so weit gefangen, dass er wieder klar denken konnte. Er sah auf, direkt in Olivers blaue Augen, die ihn voller Wärme anblickten. „Ich liebe dich, Bear“, sagte er leise und strich Barry sanft über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte sein Freund lächelnd und küsste ihn sanft.

„Was hältst du von einer warmen Dusche?“, fragte Oliver schließlich. Barry lächelte. „Hört sich verführerisch an“, antwortete er, den Kopf noch immer auf der Schulter des anderen Mannes. Er glitt von ihm herunter, sodass Oliver aufstehen konnte. Barry ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machten, sammelten sie ihre auf dem Boden verstreuten Klamotten ein.

Kaum standen sie unter der Dusche, spürte Barry wie erneut heißes Verlangen in ihm aufstieg. Oliver stand gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm, wodurch sein Blick auf den detailliert gearbeiteten Drachenkopf auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt fiel. Es fehl-ten noch die Schattierungen, doch es war auch so bereits ein kleines Kunstwerk. Barry konnte dem Drang es zu berühren nicht widerstehen. Seine Finger zeichneten sanft die Umrisse nach, was bei Oliver eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle, denn die zärtliche Berührung ließ ihn wieder hart werden.

Angespornt von Olivers scheinbarer Zustimmung trat Barry dichter an ihn heran, sodass er seine erwachende Erektion an seinem Hintern spüren konnte. Instinktiv spreizte der blonde Mann seine Beine etwas, um Barry zu zeigen, dass er einverstanden war. Schon bald drang sein Freund tief in ihn ein und drückte ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper an die kalten Fliesen, während das Wasser wie ein warmer Sommerregen über ihre nackte Haut lief. Olivers Stöhnen vermischte sich mit Barrys Keuchen, als sie das zweite Mal innerhalb von weniger als einer Stunde ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Als sie sich anschließend gegenseitig abtrockneten, waren sie so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, verbrachten sie den Rest des Nachmittags auf der Couch liegend, wo sie sich dicht aneinander kuschelten während sie sich einen Film ansahen.

\--------------------

Einige Wochen später entschlossen sich die beiden den letzten Schritt zu wagen: sie legten einen festen Termin für die Hochzeit fest. Begeistert bot Iris ihnen ihre Hilfe bei der Organisation an, selbst Joe unterstützte sie dabei.

„Warum muss die Organisation der eige-nen Hochzeit so anstrengend sein?“, stöhnte Barry genervt und schob sein Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche. Oliver legte ihm lachend von hinten die Arme um die Taille. „Sei froh, dass unsere Hochzeit nicht zu einem halben Volksfest wird - die Queen-Familie war berühmt für ihre opulenten Feste. Ich hab mich nie wohlgefühlt dabei, selbst mein Vater war genervt davon.“ Sanft zog er Barry enger an sich, der sich mit einem müden Seufzer an ihn lehnte. Olivers warmer Atem streifte seinen Nacken, woraufhin er ergeben die Augen schloss und die zärtlichen Berührungen seines Freundes genoss. Langsam fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab.

„Dann hab ich ja Glück, dass du genauso denkst wie dein Vater“, stellte Barry lächelnd fest. Oliver strich mit seinen Lippen zärtlich über seinen Nacken, bevor er sein Gesicht an dessen Hals verbarg und den unverwechselbaren Geruch seines Freundes einatmete, welcher ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue daran erinnerte, wo sein wahres Zuhause war - nachdem seine Mutter ihn auf die Straße gesetzt und enterbt hatte.

Minutenlang verharrten sie in dieser Position. Schließlich lösten sie sich widerwillig voneinander, denn es gab noch eine Menge zu tun. Oliver drehte Barry zu sich herum, eine Hand an seiner Wange. „Wir schaffen das, Bear. Vergiss nicht, was wir bisher al-les durchmachen mussten. Da wird uns so eine Kleinigkeit doch nicht aufhalten, oder?“, seine blauen Augen sahen den jungen Mann vor sich liebevoll an. Dieser nickte nur lächelnd. Gemeinsam machten sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.

\--------------------

Die Hochzeit fand einen Monat später in einer kleinen Kapelle nur im Kreis ihrer engsten Freunde und Verwandten statt. Darunter waren auch John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Leonard Snart und Sara Lance zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Laurel.

Neben Felicity saß Ray Palmer, mit dem sie seit dem Abschlussball vor einigen Jahren zusammen war. Zuerst hatten ihre Freunde ihre Beziehung zu einem Jungen, den sie erst vor einigen Tagen kennen gelernt hatte, skeptisch betrachtet. Es hatte jedoch nicht lange gedauert bis sie ihre Meinung geändert hatten. Seitdem gehörte Ray zu ihren besten Freunden. Die beiden hatten bereits vor drei Jahren geheiratet, nachdem Moira Queen das Familienunternehmen nicht mehr halten konnte und verkaufen musste. Inzwischen hatte Ray, der jetzt der neue Geschäftsführer von Queen Consolidated war, die Firma umbenannt in Palmer Technologies. Und Felicity war zur stellvertretenden CEO aufgestiegen.

Auch Leonard und Sara waren nach dem Schulabschluss bis heute zusammengeblieben. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden wollten sie nichts von Hochzeit wissen. Es reichte ihnen, dass sie seit Jahren glücklich zusammenlebten. Diese Einstellung war darauf zurückzuführen, dass ihre Eltern sich hatten scheiden lassen und seither kein Wort mehr miteinander sprachen.

John dagegen hatte sich für die Army entschieden und bis jetzt keine Anstalten gemacht, sich eine Freundin zu suchen. Seine Antwort war jedes Mal dieselbe, wenn er darauf angesprochen wurde: er hatte zu oft erlebt, wie Soldaten gefallen waren und ihre Ehefrauen und Kinder darunter gelitten hatten. Daher konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf seine militärische Karriere.

Zu Barrys Überraschung hatte auch Joe jemanden gefunden. Ihr Name war Cecil, sie arbeitete als Rechtsanwältin und hatte selbst eine erwachsene Tochter. Neben den beiden saß Iris zusammen mit Eddie Thawn, der seit einigen Monaten im selben Polizeirevier arbeitete wie Joe und vor einer Woche der neue Partner des erfahrenen Detectives geworden war. Zuerst hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob seine Beziehung mit Iris nicht glücklich ausgehen würde. Doch seit einem gefährlichen Polizeieinsatz, bei dem Eddie schwer verletzt worden war, waren die beiden unzertrennlich.

Oliver sah während der Zeremonie zu seiner Schwester hinüber, die mit Tränen in den Augen die Zeremonie verfolgte. Robert Queen legte Thea beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter und sah seinen Sohn voller Stolz an. Seit der Scheidung von Moira lebte er in einer kleinen Wohnung in der Stadt und arbeitete als Berater für ein kleines Unternehmen. Er verdiente zwar nicht mehr so viel wie damals als stellvertretender Geschäftsführer von Queen Consolidated, war aber glücklich damit. Vor allem, da er endlich genug Zeit für seine Kinder hatte.

Während der Trauung und den Feierlichkeiten danach, konnte er seinen Blick kaum von Oliver lösen. Sein Sohn war in den vergangenen Jahren zu einem selbstbewussten und erwachsenen Mann geworden, der zweifellos all das verkörperte, was sich sowohl Männer als auch Frauen wünschten. Doch für Oliver gab es nur eine Person in seinem Leben: Barry Allen.

Der junge Mann war das genaue Gegenteil zu seinem Sohn. Er war zwar nicht so muskulös wie Oliver, aber trotzdem schlank und durchtrainiert. Joe, Barry und Iris war es zu verdanken, dass Oliver der Mensch geworden war, der er heute war. Sie waren es gewesen, die ihn aufgefangen hatten, als ihm alles hoffnungslos erschien. Genauso wie Oliver Barry Halt gegeben hatte.

Joe verfolgte genau wie Robert Queen jede Bewegung der beiden Männer. Die Art und Weise wie sie miteinander umgingen, erweckte den Eindruck als seien sie erst seit Kurzem zusammen. Dabei waren es bereits fast acht ganze Jahre. Lächelnd beobachtete er wie Barry dem blonden Mann neben ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, der ihm lachend einen Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn an sich zog. Ja, Oliver und Barry verhielten sich auch nach acht Jahren immer noch wie zwei frisch verliebte Teenager.

Doch irgendwann ging auch dieser Tag zu Ende. Oliver verabschiedete sich zusammen mit Barry von ihren Freunden, die die beiden Frischvermählten einer nach dem anderen noch einmal umarmten und ihnen alles Gute wünschten bevor sie gingen. Schließlich machten sich auch ihre Familien auf den Weg nach Hause, gefolgt von Barry und Oliver.  
Kaum standen sie vor der Tür zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, nahm Oliver seinem neuen Ehemann lächelnd die Schlüssel ab. Barry schnappte überrascht nach Luft als er plötzlich hochgehoben wurde. Instinktiv klammerte er sich haltsuchend am Hals des anderen Mannes fest, der ihn lachend über die Schwelle trug.

„Seit wann bin ich die Frau in unserer Beziehung?“, fragte Barry seinen Freund mit gespielter Empörung. „Ganz einfach: weil du nicht die Kraft dazu hast“, Oliver verstärkte demonstrativ seinen Griff um die Schultern des dunkelhaarigen jungen Mannes. Anstatt zu antworten, ließ Barry nur seinen Kopf mit einem ergebenen Seufzer auf die Schulter des anderen sinken. 

Oliver schob die Wohnungstür mit einem Fuß hinter sich ins Schloss und trug seinen Ehemann ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn vorsichtig absetzte. Erleichtert atmete Barry auf als er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte. „Du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du sowas machst“, beschwerte er sich und boxte Oliver spielerisch gegen den Oberarm. Lachend zog der blonde Mann ihn an sich. „Genau darum, Bear. Ich liebe es, wenn du dich so darüber aufregst.“

Oliver legte seine Arme um Barrys Taille, um ihn dichter an sich zu ziehen. Errötend verbarg Barry sein Gesicht an der muskulösen Brust seines Ehemannes. Ehemann - er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich verheiratet waren. Minutenlang bewegten sie sich nicht. Oliver, weil er gerade denselben Gedanken nachhing, und Barry, weil er dem kräftigen Herzschlag des anderen Mannes lauschte.

Schließlich zwang Oliver ihn sanft ihn anzusehen, indem er Barrys Kopf mit einer Hand anhob. Seine blauen Augen strahlten eine solche Wärme und Liebe aus, dass sich der Herzschlag des dunkelhaarigen Mannes in seinen Armen sofort beschleunigte. Olivers Lippen berührten zärtlich Barrys, der den Kuss auf die gleiche Weise erwiderte. Sein Ehemann stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein, als er seine Zunge auffordernd über dessen Unterlippe gleiten ließ.

Barry schlang seine Arme um Olivers Hals und öffnete bereitwillig den Mund, woraufhin eine warme Zunge in seinen Mund glitt. Fast schüchtern erkundete sie langsam jeden Winkel. Erinnerungen an ihren ersten Kuss stiegen in Barry auf. Oliver zog ihn enger an sich, während er all seine Gefühle für den anderen Mann in diese simple Geste legte. Überwältigt von der Intensität wimmerte sein neuer Ehemann leise. Sanft knabberte er an der Unterlippe des anderen, was Oliver leise Lustschauer über den Rücken jagte.

Barry löste seine Hände von seinem Hals, um sie langsam tiefer wandern zu lassen. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er erst die Knöpfe von Olivers Jackett und lockerte anschließend seine Krawatte. Der junge Mann schien die Aufforderung zu verstehen, denn er zog das Jackett widerspruchs-los aus und warf es achtlos auf den Stuhl der neben dem Bett stand. Währenddessen unterbrach er ihren Kuss nicht einmal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Schaudernd strich Barry über den weißen Stoff des Hemdes, das Oliver trug. Endlich lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander, um sich in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich liebe dich, Barry Queen-Allen“, sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Lächelnd beugte Barry sich vor und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Das hört sich gut an.“ Seine Finger spielten mit dem obersten Knopf von Olivers Hemd. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt zum interessanten Teil kommen?“, fragte dieser mit einem Augenzwinkern. Barry grinste. „Hab nichts dagegen.“  
Er sah unsicher zu Oliver auf, als der ihn zum Bett dirigierte und ihn sanft auf die Bettkante drückte. Schließlich trat er einen Schritt zurück, sodass Barry ihn sehen konnte, während er langsam sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Grüne Augen beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen. Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann vergaß fast zu atmen bei dem Anblick von Olivers muskulösem Oberkörper. Langsam ließ dieser den weißen Stoff über seine Schultern nach unten gleiten, bevor er es ordentlich über die Rückenlehne des Stuhls hängte, das Jackett darüber.

Barry verfolgte fasziniert das Spiel der Muskeln unter seiner gebräunten Haut. Man sah Oliver an, dass er fast jeden Tag draußen war. Er selbst war von Natur aus ziemlich blass, was durch die Arbeit im Labor noch verstärkt wurde.

Oliver hatte inzwischen Schuhe und Socken abgestreift. Mit einem lasziven Blick öffnete er seinen Gürtel und zog seine Hose aus, die er anschließend zu seinen anderen Sachen legte. Nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidet kniete er sich vor Barry und zog auch ihm Schuhe und Socken aus. Ohne den Blick von dessen Gesicht zu lösen stand er auf. Er streifte dem jungen Mann Jackett und Krawatte ab bevor er ihn sanft an den Schultern aufs Bett drückte.

Barry beobachtete mit pochendem Herzen, wie Oliver seinen Gürtel öffnete. Er hielt kurz inne, seine blauen Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Sein Ehemann nickte wortlos und hob seine Hüften an, damit Oliver ihm die Hose ausziehen konnte. Kurz danach folgte auch sein Hemd, das der blonde Mann zu seinen eigenen Klamotten legte. Auf die Ellenbogen gestützt folgte Barry ihm aufmerksam mit den Augen. Dabei leckte er sich über seine trockenen Lippen, denn der Anblick von Olivers halbnacktem Körper ließ seinen Schwanz langsam hart werden. Unbändiges Verlangen erwachte in ihm, als Oliver sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte und seine Hände langsam über seinen Bauch zu seiner Brust glitten.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Lächelnd strich er über die linke Brustwarze des anderen Mannes, der überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Die Erregung, die wie eine Flutwelle plötzlich und unerwartet durch seinen ganzen Körper lief, entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Oliver stützte sich links und rechts von Barrys Körper ab, den Kopf gesenkt. Seine Zunge strich zärtlich in kreisenden Bewegungen um die dunkle Brust-warze. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er Barrys keuchendem Atem und begann vorsichtig an der harten Knospe zu knabbern.

Den Kopf zurückgeworfen stieß er einen leisen Schrei aus, die Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln schloss Oliver seine Lippen um seine linke Brustwarze und saugte leicht daran, die Zähne zur Hilfe nehmend. Nach einigen Minuten ließ er von ihm ab und widmete sich der rechten Seite. Stöhnend und wimmernd wand sich Barry unter ihm. Als seine Erektion Olivers Oberschenkel streifte, zuckte war es Oliver, der überrascht aufstöhnte. Die kurze Berührung reichte aus, um ihn auf seine eigene pochende Erregung aufmerksam zu machen, die sich deutlich unter dem schwarzen Stoff seiner Unterhose abzeichnete.

Barry schauderte als Oliver seinen Hals mit sanften Küssen bedeckte und kalte Luft über seine steifen Brustwarzen strich. „Oli-ver…ah…“, brachte er mit heiserer Stimme hervor. „Da braucht wohl jemand Aufmerksamkeit“, raunte Oliver ihm verführerisch zu und strich mit den Fingern über Barrys Erektion, die unter der Berührung erwartungsvoll zuckte.  
„Ollie, bitte…“, stieß er atemlos hervor. Grüne Augen sahen Oliver flehend an, die Pupillen vor Erregung geweitet. Sie wirkten dadurch fast schwarz. „Bitte, was? Du musst mir schon sagen, was du willst, Barry“, auch wenn Oliver genau wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte, wollte er es von Barry hören.

Der sah verlegen zur Seite, als er leise sagte: „Fass mich an, bitte!“ - „Schon besser“, stellte Oliver fest, „Warum nicht gleich so?“ Sanft begann er mit den Fingern die Umrisse seiner Erektion unter dem dünnen Stoff nachzuzeichnen bevor er seine Hand vorsichtig darüber legte und leichten Druck ausübte. Keuchend bog sich Barry ihm entgegen. Seine grünen Augen fanden Olivers, der seinen Blick mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln erwiderte bevor er erneut sanft zudrückte. Der junge Mann wand sich stöhnend unter ihm Schließlich entschied Oliver, dass er Barry lange genug gequält hatte. Er ließ seine Finger hinter den Bund seiner Unterhose gleiten und streifte sie ihm langsam ab. Dabei verteilte er hauchzarte Küsse an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Barry schloss die Augen, während er den Moment einfach nur genoss.

Erst als er Olivers heißen Atem an seinem Hals spürte, öffnete er sie wieder. Oliver sah ihn lächelnd an, eine Hand ruhte an seiner Hüfte. Mit der anderen streichelte er zärtlich seine Wange. Plötzlich beugte er sich vor, seine Lippen strichen sanft über Barrys, dessen Hände liebevoll Olivers Rücken hinab wanderten. Überrascht stellte Barry fest, dass auch er völlig nackt war.

Während sie sich küssten, umfasste Oliver das pochende Glied des anderen Mannes und strich mit dem Daumen mehrmals über die geschwollene Eichel, um die aufgefangenen Lusttropfen anschließend am Schaft zu verteilen. Barry stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein. Fordernd glitt Olivers Zunge über seine Unterlippe, woraufhin sein Ehemann seinen Mund öffnete und den Kopf etwas zur Seite neigte, damit Oliver mehr Spielraum hatte. Gleichzeitig schlossen sich Barrys Finger um dessen harten Schwanz und begannen ihn sanft zu streicheln.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zog sich Oliver zurück, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Barry…ah…ich…liebe dich“, stieß er zwischen keuchenden Atemzügen hervor. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, denn Barry hatte seinen Angriffswinkel leicht verändert und damit einen besonders empfindlichen Nervenpunkt getroffen. Olivers Kopf sank schwer atmend auf seine Schulter. Barry wusste ganz genau wie er seine scheinbar unerschütterliche Selbstkontrolle im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zerstören konnte.

Widerstandslos ließ sich Oliver von ihm auf den Rücken drehen, sodass er unter Barry zu liegen kam. Ein leises Wimmern war zu hören, als der junge Mann über ihm den Griff um seine pochende Erektion verstärkte. Bald wurde daraus ein ersticktes Stöhnen, da Barry sanft mit der Zunge über eine Brustwarze leckte. Keuchend bog Oliver den Rücken durch, den Kopf zurückgelegt. Barrys Erektion zuckte bei dem Anblick. Langsam wanderten seine Lippen wieder höher, bis sie Olivers entblößte Kehle erreichten. Der vergrub eine Hand in den dunklen Haaren des anderen Mannes, der sich unwillkürlich enger an ihn schmiegte. Oliver spürte wie Barrys steifes Glied heiß und hart gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte.

Plötzlich hob Barry den Kopf. Er wartete bis Oliver ihn ansah. Lächelnd stellte der dunkelhaarige Mann fest: „Du bist ja heute so fügsam. Hat es was damit zu tun, dass wir jetzt verheiratet sind?“ - „Vielleicht hab ich auch einfach genug davon immer den Starken zu spielen“, konterte Oliver mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Du bist bisher der Einzige, dem ich diese Seite von mir gezeigt habe.“ Barry strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Das weiß ich, Ollie“, sagte er leise, „Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich für dich entschieden.“ Die beiden Männer küssten sich zärtlich. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, griff Barry nach der Tube mit der Gleitcreme, die er bereits heute früh in weiser Voraussicht dort deponiert hatte.

Schließlich richtete er sich auf, setzte sich rittlings auf Olivers Oberschenkel und hielt ihm auffordernd die Tube hin. Der blonde Mann unter ihm verstand die stumme Frage. Lächelnd nahm er Barry das Gleitgel aus der Hand, um anschließend eine geringe Menge davon auf seinen Fingern zu verteilen. Sich aufsetzend zog er seinen Ehemann mit einem Arm enger an sich, während er sanft den Muskelring an seinem Hinterausgang massierte.

Barry klammerte sich stöhnend an ihn, als Oliver mit einem Finger langsam in ihn eindrang. „Ich…ich liebe dich, Ollie“, stieß er mit heiserer Stimme hervor. „Ich liebe dich auch, Barry Queen-Allen“, entgegnete Oliver lächelnd. Wohlwissend welche Wirkung der neue Name auf Barry hatte. Der schloss genießerisch die Augen und ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. 

Keuchend schnappte Barry nach Luft, denn im selben Moment streifte Oliver mit dem Finger seine Prostata. Sein Körper spannte sich unwillkürlich an, den Rücken durchgebogen. Bald fügte Oliver einen weiteren Finger hinzu, kaum dass Barry sich an die Dehnung gewöhnt hatte. Es dauerte kaum fünf Minuten bis er ihn soweit vorbereitet hatte, dass er stattdessen die geschwollene Eichel seiner Erektion durch sanften Druck in ihn hineinglitt.

Barry und Oliver stöhnten gleichzeitig auf. Die Tatsache, dass dies ihre Hochzeitsnacht war, verstärkte ihr Gefühl von mentaler und physischer Verbundenheit. Mit geschlossenen Augen und in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf ließ Barry seinen Partner allmählich tiefer in sich auf. Auch Oliver lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett und genoss die Enge und Wärme, die seinen harten Schwanz umgab.

Schließlich öffnete Barry die Augen und sah zu dem anderen Mann hinunter, dessen ausgestreckter Körper vor Erregung bebte. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf Olivers kräftigen Schultern ab und begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Oliver stöhnte leise. Kaum hob Barry seine Hüften an, sodass er fast aus ihm herausglitt, drang sein Partner mit einer Aufwärtsbewegung wieder in ihn ein.

Ihr Stöhnen, der keuchende Atem und das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut waren die einzigen Laute, die lange Zeit zu vernehmen waren. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde das Verlangen unerträglicher. Langsam steigerten sie ihr Tempo, als Oliver ein heißes Kribbeln im Unterleib verspürte. Barrys angespannter Körperhaltung nach zu urteilen, erging es ihm nicht anders. Nur Sekunden später kamen sie fast gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt. Oliver schrie überrascht auf, als sich die Muskeln um sein zuckendes Glied zusammenzogen. Barry dagegen gab keinen Laut von sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei aufgerissen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatten. Schwer atmend ließ Barry das inzwischen erschlaffte Glied des anderen Mannes aus sich herausgleiten. Mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen legte er sich neben ihn. Oliver blinzelte benommen. „Was hast du…?“, noch bevor er die Frage beenden konnte, beugte sich Barry über ihn. Er leckte jeden einzelnen Tropfen seines Spermas von Olivers Haut. Der blonde Mann ließ es einfach geschehen, auch wenn ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Barry so etwas tat. Und er wusste genau, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

Sein Ehemann küsste ihn zärtlich, wobei Oliver Reste der salzigen und leicht bitteren Samenflüssigkeit auf seiner Zunge schmeckte. Beim ersten Mal hatte er es als unangenehm empfunden, wollte Barry aber nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Im Laufe der Jahre gewöhnte er sich an den Geschmack, ja, er wartete direkt darauf.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer kuschelte sich Barry an ihn, der die Bettdecke über sie zog. Lächelnd sah Oliver zu ihm hinüber. Barrys Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter, während eine Hand auf seinem Bauch ruhte. Die ruhigen gleichmäßigen Atemzüge sagten ihm, dass er eingeschlafen war. Der anstrengende Tag in Verbindung mit ihren kürzlichen Aktivitäten war wohl doch zu viel für ihn gewesen.

Oliver lauschte noch eine Weile seinem leisen Atem, bevor auch ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte. Die Arme um Barry gelegt schlief er ein.


	2. Die Falle

Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen kehrte Routine bei ihnen ein: Barry wartete nach Feierabend in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung auf seinen Ehemann, der in der Regel erst am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kam. Anschließend bereiteten sie zusammen das Abendessen vor. Nach dem Essen kuschelten sie sich auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher aneinander. An den Wochenenden besuchten sie entweder Joe - wenn er nicht arbeiten musste - oder trafen sich mit Iris und Eddie. Manchmal stießen auch Sara, Leonard, John, Felicity und Ray dazu. Das Leben schien perfekt zu sein, doch dann schlug das Schicksal erneut zu…

Oliver war von Malcolm Merlyn zum zweiten Anführer der Black Skulls ernannt worden. Eine sehr verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, da er während der Einsätze immer zuerst an das Team denken musste. So war es auch heute.

Sie hatten von einem General den Auftrag erhalten eine Waffenhändler-Bande auszuheben, der die Polizei aufgrund der hochmodernen Waffen der Verbrecher hoffnungslos unterlegen war. Die Black Skulls sollten sich Zutritt zu ihrem Lager verschaffen und diese durch strategisch platzierte Sprengladungen vernichten. „Ein einfacher Routine-Einsatz“, dachte Oliver. Wie oft hatten sie der Polizei schon dabei geholfen Drogenhändler und andere Verbrecher aufzuspüren? Er hatte keine Ahnung wie falsch er lag.

Oliver Queen setzte die dunkelgrüne Kapuze seines ledernen Outfits auf und griff nach dem Bogen, der extra für ihn angefertigt worden war. Es war eine Art Sportbogen mit Einklappfunktion, sodass er ihn problemlos an seinem Gürtel befestigen konnte, wenn er ihn nicht brauchte. Die dazugehörigen Pfeile steckten in dem Köcher auf seinem Rücken. „Bereit, Green Arrow?“, fragte eine junge Frau aus seinem Team, die einen hautengen schwarzen Lederanzug trug. Eine schwarze Maske verdeckte ihre Augen, ähnlich der, die Oliver trug. In der Hand hielt sie einen Kampfstab, der ebenso ausgefahren werden konnte wie sein Bogen. Er nickte lächelnd. „Bereit den bösen Jungs den Hintern zu versohlen, Black Canary.“ Innerhalb des Teams war es eine Regel, dass sie sich im Einsatz nur mit ihren Kampfnamen ansprachen, um ihre wahre Identität zu verbergen. Die junge Frau grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu. 

Nacheinander stiegen sie in den schwarzen Truppentransporter, der ihnen von der Army zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Nur Oliver und Merlyn - auch als Green Arrow und Black Arrow bekannt - fuhren auf ihren Motorrädern. Malcolm Merlyns Kleidung ähnelte Olivers sehr, war jedoch nicht ansatzweise so körperbetont wie die des jüngeren Mannes. Auf eine Maske hatte er ebenfalls verzichtet, stattdessen hatte er sich ein schwarzes Tuch vors Gesicht gebunden, sodass nur seine Augen zu sehen war. Der Rest seines Körpers war unter seiner kugelsicheren schwarzen Kleidung verborgen. Auch er trug Pfeil und Bogen bei sich.

Sie hielten in einiger Entfernung vom Lagerhaus, sodass eventuelle Wachen sie nicht sehen konnten. Unter der Führung von Green Arrow und Black Arrow schlichen sie sich langsam näher an das Gebäude heran. Schweigend verharrten sie eine Weile in den Schatten einiger umstehender Bäume und scannten die Umgebung nach bewaffneten Männern. Tatsächlich entdeckten sie ein halbes Dutzend Wachen, die gelangweilt am Eingangstor der Lagerhalle standen und sich unterhielten.

Merlyn wandte sich flüsternd an Oliver: „Wir sollten uns aufteilen. Sie wären niemals so dumm nur den Haupteingang zu bewachen. Es muss noch andere Wege hinein geben, die ebenfalls schwer bewacht sein werden. Ich werde die Männer hier ablenken, sodass ihr euch von hinten anschleichen könnt.“ Oliver nickte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er der gleichen Meinung war. Er bedeutete den Männern und Frauen hinter sich zu warten, während Malcolm seinen Leuten mit einer Hand ein Zeichen gab sich aufzuteilen. Lautlos wie Schatten verschmolzen die Black Skulls mit der Nacht, sorgsam darauf bedacht dem Licht der vereinzelt aufgestellten Lampen auszuweichen.

Green Arrow wartete bis Merlyn zuschlug und den ersten der sechs Männer mit einem gezielten Schuss in den Oberschenkel zu Fall gebracht. Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei ging der Getroffene zu Boden, sein Bein umklammernd, in dem der schwarz gefiederte Pfeil steckte. Das war ihre Chance. Der Bogenschütze gab seinem Team zu verstehen, dass sie sich in Bewegung setzen sollten. Die Ablenkung nutzend huschten so schnell sie konnten am Rand des beleuchteten Vorplatzes bis zur Rückseite des Gebäudes.

Wie sie vermutet hatten, gab es tatsächlich einen Hintereingang. Auch hier standen sechs schwerbewaffnete Männer, die alarmiert aufsahen als sie die Kampfgeräusche und das aufgeregte Geschrei vernahmen. Doch bevor sie eine Möglichkeit hatten ihre Waffen zu entsichern, erhob sich Oliver und jagte einer der Wachen einen Pfeil durch die Schulter. Sofort sprangen einige seiner Leute auf während andere sich unbemerkt von den überraschten Verbrechern davonschlichen, um ihnen den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden.

Innerhalb von Sekunden trat wieder Stille ein. Green Arrow senkte gerade den Bogen als er Merlyns Stimme über sein Intercom hörte: „Wir haben alle ausgeschaltet und kampfunfähig gemacht. Wie sieht´s bei euch aus?“ - „Black Canary hat gerade den letzten erledigt. Wir gehen jetzt rein“, antwortete Oliver. „Gut, aber passt auf. Die haben ihr Lager bestimmt noch zusätzlich gesichert“, ermahnte Malcolm ihn. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Vibe vorschicken, der die Tür und die Umgebung auf Sprengfallen und andere Überraschungen absuchen wird“, beruhigte Green Arrow seinen Mentor. Nach einer kurzen Pause vernahm er erneut die Stimme des älteren Mannes: „Verstanden, wir sehen uns dann drin.“

Oliver sah zu Vibe hinüber, der die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte. Er nickte und zog eine kleine Drohne aus seiner Tasche, die er aktivierte, um sie anschließend in die Luft zu werfen. Während er sie steuerte, sah er aufmerksam auf den an der Steuerung angebrachten kleinen Bildschirm, auf dem jegliche Fallen angezeigt wurden. „Wie ich´s mir dachte. Die Tür ist mit einer Sprengfalle gesichert, die sofort hochgeht, wenn unbefugte Personen versuchen gewaltsam einzubrechen“, erklärte Vibe. „Aber sonst kann ich nirgendwo etwas finden.“ Oliver kniete sich neben ihn. „Kannst du sie entschärfen?“, fragte er. Vibe grinste nur. Er drückte eine Taste auf der Steuerung. Auf der Stelle verschwanden die Sprengfallen von dem Radar. „Ich hab meine Babys in den letzten Wochen etwas auf Vordermann gebracht. Die Bomben werden durch ein elektrisches Signal gesteuert und nach einem kleinen Störimpuls sind sie völlig ungefährlich.“

Oliver legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gute Arbeit, Vibe.“ Er gab den anderen Mitgliedern seines Teams das Signal zum Stürmen. Mit einem Brecheisen stemmten sie die Stahltür auf. Leise schlichen sie einer nach dem anderen ins Gebäude. „Verteilt die Sprengladungen“, befahl Arrow seinen Leuten über sein Intercom. Systematisch arbeiteten sie sich Stück für Stück vor bis sie in der Mitte der Halle wieder mit Merlyn zusammentrafen. „Gute Arbeit, aber jetzt lasst uns hier verschwinden“, sagte Merlyn mit einem misstrauischen Blick hinter sich. „Das Ganze gefällt mir nicht. Zwölf Männer sind meiner Meinung nach viel zu wenig, um ein Lager von dieser Größe zu bewachen. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet werden und das gefällt mir gar nicht.“

Green Arrow sah ihn alarmiert an. Als Mitglied der Liga der Assassinen war Malcolm Merlyn nur schwer hinters Licht zu führen. Und wenn seine Instinkte ihm sagten, dass etwas nicht stimmte, lag er meist richtig. „Raus hier, Leute. Das ist eine Falle. Macht, dass ihr wegkommt!“, Oliver hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen als die ersten Schüsse fielen. Sein Mentor hatte recht gehabt!

Malcolm zog Oliver hinter sich her in Deckung. „Verdammt!“, fluchte Green Arrow. „Hoffentlich schaffen unsere Teams es nach draußen.“ Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke, sodass er zu der offenen Tür hinübersehen konnte. Spartan, ein kräftiger Mann mittleren Alters, hielt dort seine Stellung, um seinen Teamkameraden den Rücken zu decken. Bis auf Black Canary hatten alle bereits das Lagerhaus verlassen.

Sie erreichte gerade die Tür als sie von einer Kugel in der Seite getroffen wurde. Sie brach zusammen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie den Ausgang zu erreichen, doch ohne Hilfe würde sie es nicht schaffen. Black Arrow nickte dem jüngeren Mann an seiner Seite zu. „Bring sie hier raus. Ich werde das Feuer auf mich lenken, damit du sie retten kannst.“ Oliver zögerte unsicher. Sollte er Malcolm wirklich zurücklassen? Den Mann, dem er so viel zu verdanken hatte? „Geh schon, Arrow!“, schrie er ihn aufgebracht an. „Denk an Barry. Er braucht dich.“ Es stimmte, was er sagte. Malcolm Merlyn konnte auf sich allein aufpassen, aber Barry würde den Tod seines Ehemanns wahrscheinlich nicht so einfach wegstecken.

Er sprang auf, woraufhin Merlyn sich ebenfalls erhob und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief, während er einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in die Richtung der Schützen abfeuerte. Der Plan ging auf: Oliver erreichte die verletzte Black Canary ohne das erwartete Sperrfeuer. „Ich bring dich hier raus, Canary. Komm schon!“, er legte sich ihren Arm um die Schultern. Gleichzeitig stützte er die schwankende junge Frau mit einer Hand an ihrer Taille. Sie erreichten die Tür weitgehend unbehelligt, denn ihre Angreifer schienen noch immer mit Merlyn beschäftigt zu sein. Nur vereinzelte Kugeln schlugen in ihrer Nähe in den Boden ein.

Oliver und Spartan warfen sich triumphierende Blicke zu und lächelten grimmig als hinter ihnen Schmerzensschreie zu vernehmen waren. Anscheinend hatte Black Arrow einige der Schützen ausfindig gemacht. „Ich geb´ euch Rückendeckung. Bring sie hier weg, Spartan“, forderte er den kräftigen Mann auf, der die schlanke Gestalt von Canary mühelos hochhob und sie nach draußen trug. Währenddessen spannte Oliver seinen Bogen, den Gang hinter ihnen im Blick. Auf einmal wurde es totenstill.

Panisch sah er sich um, konnte jedoch keine unmittelbare Bedrohung erkennen. Ein kurzer stechender Schmerz am Hals ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Instinktiv senkte er den Bogen, um sich mit einer Hand an den Hals zu fassen. Oliver konnte den kleinen Giftpfeil in seiner Hand nur verschwommen erkennen, da das Mittel, das sie ihm verabreicht hatten bereits zu wirken begann. Der Bogen fiel ihm aus der kraftlosen Hand und landete klappernd auf dem Boden. Er sank auf die Knie, gegen die Benommenheit ankämpfend. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Barry bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde…

\--------------------

Kurz nach Mitternacht wurde Barry vom Klingeln seines Handys geweckt, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Benommen richtete er sich auf und sah auf das Display. Die Nummer des Anrufers war unterdrückt, was kein gutes Zeichen sein konnte. Der junge Mann war sofort hellwach. „Ja?“ - „Ist dort Barry Queen-Allen?“, fragte eine Frauenstimme. Allein die Frage ließ Barry nervös werden. „Ja. Wieso fragen Sie?“, wollte er mit wachsender Sorge wissen.

„Mein Name ist McDermott. Ich arbeite für die Personalabteilung des Militärs und wollte Sie darüber informieren, dass Ihr Mann von seinem letzten Einsatz zusammen mit seinem Vorgesetzten Malcolm Merlyn nicht zurückgekehrt ist. Es tut mir sehr leid.“ Barry starrte fassungslos in die Dunkelheit. Zwar hatte Oliver ihn gewarnt, dass er eines Tages einen solchen Anruf erhalten könnte, aber die Tatsache dass es bereits kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit passierte, machte es noch schlimmer. „Was…was ist passiert?“, fragte Barry mit zitternder Stimme. „Die Black Skulls sollten im Auftrag der Polizei das Lager eines Waffenhändlers vernichten. Wie es aussieht, war es eine Falle. Anscheinend hatten sie es auf die obersten Befehlshaber unserer Elite-Einheit abgesehen, denn den Rest des Teams haben sie entkommen lassen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht gut aussieht, aber wir werden alles tun, um ihren Mann zu befreien. Das verspreche ich Ihnen“, versuchte die Frau ihn zu beruhigen. „Sobald wir Näheres wissen, melde ich mich wieder bei Ihnen.“ Barry hatte alle Mühe nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was diese Verbrecher Oliver antun würden. „Danke für die Information, Mrs. McDermott“, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme und legte auf.

Er warf das Handy neben sich aufs Bett und brach in Tränen aus. Schluchzend legte er sich auf die Seite, fest in die Decke gewickelt wie in einen schützenden Kokon. Sie hatten nicht einmal eine Chance gehabt ihr neues Leben richtig zu genießen. Wieso war das Schicksal so grausam? Erst verlor er seine Eltern durch die Hand eines Psychopathen, wäre fast an den Demütigungen, denen er in der Schule ausgesetzt gewesen war, zerbrochen und jetzt war ihm auch noch der einzige Mensch, der ihm in diesen schweren Zeiten Kraft gegeben hatte, genommen worden. Wenn sie Oliver nicht retten konnten, hätte er nichts mehr, was ihn noch in dieser Welt halten würde. Nicht einmal Joe, Iris oder seine Freunde boten ihm den Halt, den er brauchte, um nicht aufzugeben. In diesem Fall gab es für ihn nur noch eine Option: er würde Oliver in den Tod folgen.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich so zerschlagen wie noch nie. Wie in Trance zog er sich an und ging zur Arbeit. Selbst auf Julians bissige Kommentare reagierte er entweder nur mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick oder gar nicht. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Julian den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Barry, da war er sich sicher.  
Auch Captain Singh entging sein seltsames Verhalten nicht. Die anderen Kollegen auf dem Revier begannen sich allmählich Sorgen zu machen, da besonders die Älteren unter ihnen den Forensiker seit vielen Jahren kannten. Barry machte sogar um Joe einen Bogen, um jeglichen Kontakt zu vermeiden. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Also hielt er vorerst alle um ihn herum auf Distanz.

\--------------------

Oliver Queen wusste von alldem nichts, denn als er wieder zu sich kam, fand er sich in einem kleinen fensterlosen Raum wieder, von dessen Wänden die Farbe abblätterte. Benommen versuchte er aufzustehen, brach jedoch sofort wieder zusammen, da sein Körper ihm einfach nicht gehorchen wollte. Nach dem zweiten vergeblichen Versuch blieb er einfach liegen und wartete darauf, dass die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels nachließ. Dabei überlegte er, wohin sie ihn gebracht haben könnten. Doch nichts in seinem kleinen Gefängnis gab ihm einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort. Schließlich verflog seine Benommenheit, sodass er aufstehen konnte. Dabei musste er sich jedoch immer noch an den Wände abstützen. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass seine Entführer ihm seine Maske nicht abgenommen hatten. Nur seine Waffen waren ihm abgenommen worden, selbst die kleinen Kampfmesser in sei-nen Stiefeln. Entweder interessierte seine wahre Identität die Entführer nicht oder sie überließen diesen Teil jemand anderem.

Er sah zu der alten Stahltür hinüber, die völlig verrostet war. Trotzdem war ein Entkommen unmöglich, da sie von außen verriegelt war. An Flucht war nicht zu denken. Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Wand, während seine Gedanken zu Barry wanderten. Die Personalabteilung musste ihn bereits über sein Verschwinden informiert haben. Verzweifelt starrte er an die Decke. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts weiter als bei seinem Ehemann zu sein.

Das Geräusch eines sich drehenden Schlüssels im Türschloss ließ ihn aufblicken. Die rostige Stahltür öffnete sich quietschend und ein muskulöser bärtiger Mann betrat den Raum. Ein boshaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen trat er zur Seite, sodass seine beiden Begleiter sich an ihm vorbeidrängen konnten. Einer von ihnen zog ein schmales aber dennoch stabil aussehendes Seil aus seiner Hosentasche.

Oliver versuchte ihnen auszuweichen und irgendwie an dem Hünen neben der Tür vorbeizukommen, aber der Raum war einfach zu klein. Der bärtige Mann stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen breitbeinig vor der Tür auf. Somit war ihm der einzige Fluchtweg versperrt und die anderen beiden Männer hatten leichtes Spiel mit ihm. Sie banden ihm die Arme auf dem Rücken so fest zusammen, dass das Seil in seine Handgelenke schnitt. Nicht einmal die Tricks, die er in seiner Kampfausbildung gelernt hatte, konnten ihm jetzt helfen.

So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als ihnen zu folgen. Die drei Männer führten ihn eine große Lagerhalle, wo verstärkte Eisenketten von einem Stützbalken hingen. Entsetzt erkannte Oliver, dass sie auch Malcolm Merlyn in ihrer Gewalt hatten. Sein Mentor musterte ihn besorgt, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen von Verletzungen. Genau wie Oliver trug auch er noch seine Maske vor dem Gesicht. Anscheinend war seine Vermutung, dass die Männer nur Befehle folgten, richtig gewesen. Die Demaskierung der Gefangenen wollte ihr Anführer wohl selbst übernehmen.

Seine Wächter zerrten ihn gewaltsam neben Merlyn und schlossen die eisernen Handschellen um seine Handgelenke. Die Ketten waren so hoch angebracht, dass ihre Füße gerade noch den Boden berührten. Dadurch war ihnen erneut jeder Gedanke an Flucht verwehrt, wenn ihre Arme nicht ihr ganzes Gewicht halten sollten. Er warf seinem Mentor einen fragenden Blick zu, der jedoch genauso ratlos aussah wie Oliver.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, denn nur wenige Minuten später betrat ein weiterer Mann in einem eleganten schwarzen Anzug die Lagerhalle. Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm bis auf die Schultern und er schien im gleichen Alter wie Malcolm zu sein. „Gordon, ich hätte es wissen müssen“, sagte Merlyn leise. Die Verachtung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Oliver sah dem Neuankömmling ungerührt entgegen. „Das ist also der Gangsterboss, der die ganze Stadt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt“, überlegte er. Der Mann sah aus wie ein normaler Geschäftsmann, doch nichts war jemals so wie es aussah. Das hatte Oliver auf schmerzhafte Art und Weise lernen müssen.

Malcolm sprach so leise, dass er ihn fast nicht gehört hätte. „Egal, was er wissen will oder was er uns antut, wir sagen kein Wort. Nicht einmal, wenn er mir wehtut, um dich zum Reden zu bringen. Hast du verstanden?“ Oliver nickte, Entschlossenheit schimmerte in seinen blauen Augen. Die beiden Bogenschützen blickten Gordon wortlos entgegen.  
Gordon blieb in einiger Entfernung vor ihnen stehen, seine kalten grauen Augen musterten die Gefangenen von oben bis unten. „Black Arrow“, sagte er mit einem Blick zu Merlyn. Verächtlich betrachtete er das schwarze Leder mit den Nieten, das jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers bedeckte. „Und das muss dein ehemaliger Schüler sein. Green Arrow, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere?“ Lächelnd glitt sein Blick über Olivers hautenges Outfit. „Wie ich sehe, hast du einen besseren Geschmack in Bezug auf Mode als dein Lehrer.“ Langsam ging er auf Oliver zu ohne den Blick von dem jungen Mann abzuwenden. Seinen beiden Bodyguards gab er ein Zeichen zurückzubleiben. Die beiden Männer traten einige Schritte zurück, ließen die Gefangenen jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Oliver spannte sich unwillkürlich an als Gordon so dicht vor ihm stand, dass ihre Körper sich fast berührten.

Er musste unwillkürlich an den Jungen denken, den die Polizei vor einigen Tagen tot am Ufer des Flusses gefunden hatte. Aus dem Autopsie-Bericht ging hervor, dass er vor seinem Tod über Jahre hinweg mehrfach vergewaltigt worden war. Es sehr schnell klar geworden, wer der Vergewaltiger und Mörder des Jungen war. Gordon hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, seine Spuren zu verwischen.

Daran musste Oliver unwillkürlich denken als Gordon so dicht vor ihm stand und ihn musterte wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Malcolm Merlyn wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche kranken Fantasien dem Gangsterboss gerade durch den Kopf gingen. Auf der anderen Seite würde Oliver auf diese Weise länger überleben als er, denn Gordon ging mit seinem Spielzeug wesentlich besser um als mit seinen Gefangenen. Seine grausamen Foltermethoden ließen sogar den Stärksten irgendwann einknicken.

Oliver hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen als Gordons Hände über seinen Körper strichen. „Er will doch nicht etwa…?“, blanke Panik stieg in ihm auf. „Mal sehen, wie du ohne diese Maske aussiehst“, sagte Gordon leise. Langsam streifte er ihm die Kapuze ab. Er sah Oliver fasziniert in die tiefblauen Augen während er den Kopf des jüngeren Mannes anhob. „Ich hab noch nie solche ausdrucksstarken Augen gesehen. Du bist wirklich faszinierend“, stellte Gordon fest. Schließlich hatte er Oliver auch die Maske abgenommen, die seine Augen verdeckte. Seine Hand strich über die Bartstoppeln auf seinen Wangen. „Du bist ein wirklich guter Fang“, an seine Bodyguards gewandt fuhr er fort, „Keiner außer mir rührt ihn an. Verstanden?“

Die Männer in der Lagerhalle sahen sich grinsend an. Sie konnten sich denken, was ihr Boss mit dem jungen Mann vorhatte. „Und jetzt zu dir, Black Arrow. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer du in Wirklichkeit bist“, Gordon ging zu Malcolm hinüber und Oliver atmete erleichtert auf. Die bloße Nähe des Verbrechers war kaum zu ertragen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss er Merlyn die Kapuze vom Kopf, der nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte. Stattdessen starrte er Gordon nur mit unverhohlenem Hass an. „Du bist nicht ansatzweise so beeindruckend wie dein junger Freund hier, Malcolm Merlyn. Ich hatte es mir fast gedacht“, Gordon drehte sich zu Oliver um. „Nur deinen wahren Namen kenne ich nicht, Green Arrow. Verrätst du ihn mir freiwillig oder muss ich deinem Mentor erst wehtun?“ Oliver brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Irgendwann würde er es selbst herausfinden. Letztendlich tat er niemandem damit weh, wenn er diesem Monster seinen Namen verriet. „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen“, sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Gordon zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Der Oliver Queen? Der von seiner eigenen Mutter verstoßen wurde?“ Der junge Mann warf ihm nur einen eisigen Blick zu. „Diese Tatsache macht dich nur noch interessanter für mich. Ich frage mich, warum eine Mutter ihren einzigen Sohn einfach so auf die Straße setzt.“ Nachdenklich musterte er Oliver eindringlich.  
Schließlich wandte er sich an einen seiner Bodyguards. „Nehmt den Jüngeren mit und versucht aus dem anderen die Namen seiner Leute herauszubekommen, damit wir die Black Skulls endgültig vernichten können. Sie sind uns einmal zu oft in die Quere gekommen.“ Der Mann nickte und trat auf Oliver zu, um ihn von seinen Fesseln zu befreien.

Panisch sah der Bogenschütze zu Merlyn hinüber, dessen verzweifelter Blick Bände sprach. „Tu, was er sagt, Oliver. Dann bleibst du am Leben“, Malcolm würde sich nie verzeihen können, was Gordon seinem ehemaligen Schüler und besten Freund antun könnte. Aber es war besser als von seinen Folterknechten zu Tode gefoltert zu werden.

Gordon sah ihm lächelnd entgegen während sein Leibwächter Oliver zu ihm brachte. „Das ist das Vernünftigste, was er jemals gesagt hat. Ich würde mich daran halten, Oliver.“ Malcolm nickte dem jüngeren Mann noch einmal zu. Er sah ihnen solange hinterher bis Gordon mit seinen Leibwächtern und Oliver aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren. Jetzt würde ihnen nur noch ein Wunder helfen…

\--------------------

Oliver blieb keine andere Wahl als dem Gangsterboss zu folgen, da dessen Leibwächter so dicht hinter ihm gingen, dass er nicht genug Platz hatte, um einen Angriff vorzubereiten. Scheinbar hatten die Männer bereits einige schlechte Erfahrungen mit erfahrenen Kämpfern wie ihm gemacht und hatten daraus gelernt.

Sie gingen geradewegs auf eine schwarze Limousine mit getönten Scheiben zu. Der Chauffeur öffnete ihnen die Wagentür, woraufhin Gordon zuerst einstieg. Seine kalten grauen Augen sahen Oliver auffordernd an. Dieser zögerte einen Moment, doch als er die Mündung einer Pistole in seinem Rücken spürte, folgte er Gordon widerstrebend. Ihre Begleiter ließen sich auf den gepolsterten Ledersitzen gegenüber nieder. Der Innenraum und die Ausstattung erinnerte Oliver an seine Kindheit bevor Barry sein eintöniges Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Sofort vertrieb er die Schwermütigkeit wieder, die sich wie ein schwarzes Tuch über seine Gedanken legte. Wenn er hier rauskommen wollte, brauchte er einen klaren Kopf.

Gordons Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um deinen geliebten Mentor. Sobald er uns gesagt hat, was wir wissen wollen, werden meine Männer ihn gehen lassen. Und dann wird er zusehen müssen wie ich sein Team nach und nach auslöschen werde. Das wird meine Rache dafür sein, dass er mir immer wieder in die Quere gekommen ist.“ Mit einem grausamen Lächeln fügte er etwas leiser hinzu: „Aber das sollte dich nicht kümmern. Solange du genau das tust, was ich sage und deine Pflichten mir gegenüber erfüllst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es dir gut geht. Wenn nicht…ich denke, du weißt von dem Jungen, den sie vor einigen Wochen aus dem Fluss gezogen haben.“ Die leise Drohung hinter seinen Worten entging Oliver nicht.

Er zwang sich Gordon direkt anzusehen. Seine blauen Augen spiegelten dieselbe Kälte wieder wie die seines Gegenübers. Der Verbrecher lachte amüsiert. „Du bist wirklich ganz anders als deine Vorgänger. Sie haben es nie gewagt mir in die Augen zu sehen, aber du scheinst damit kein Problem zu haben.“ Gordon lehnte sich zu Oliver hinüber. „Das gefällt mir. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, deinen Widerstand zu brechen.“

Oliver lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Wenn ich Barry jemals wiedersehen will, muss ich mich ihm beugen. Jedenfalls solange bis ich eine Chance zur Flucht bekomme.“ Egal, was Gordon ihm antun würde, er würde stark bleiben. Nur so konnte er überleben. Er wandte seine Augen demonstrativ ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Dort zogen endlose Baumreihen an ihnen vorbei, was nur einen Schluss zuließ: Gordons geheime Basis lag irgendwo in einem entlegenen Waldgebiet, wo niemand ihn suchen würde. Auf diese Weise musste er auch die Leichen seiner früheren Sexspielzeuge hier entsorgt haben. Der Junge, den sie im Wasser gefunden hatten, hatte scheinbar versucht zu fliehen, doch einer von Gordons Männern musste ihn erwischt und anschließend mundtot gemacht haben.

„Was für Aussichten“, dachte Oliver bei sich. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit beschloss er, das er nicht denselben Fehler machen würde. In diesem Augenblick hielten sie vor einer luxuriösen Villa, die inmitten des Waldes errichtet worden war und nicht hierher zu passen schien.

Die Wagentür wurde geöffnet und die beiden Bodyguards stiegen als erstes aus, ihre Schusswaffen im Anschlag. Oliver wartete bis Gordon den Wagen ebenfalls verlassen hatte, machte jedoch keine Anstalten ihm zu folgen. Der Gangsterboss drehte sich zu ihm um. „Komm schon, nicht so schüchtern!“, er lächelte gespielt freundlich. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass hier irgendjemand verletzt wird.“ Einer der beiden Leibwächter packte ihn am Oberarm und zerrte ihn aus der Limousine. Oliver verzog nicht einmal sein Gesicht angesichts des schmerzhaften Griffs. „Lass ihn los, Steven. Ich denke, er hat verstanden“, Gordon nickte dem Mann zu, der ihn sofort losließ.

Genau wie beim ersten Mal gingen Steven und sein Partner auf dem Weg zur Villa so dicht hinter Oliver, dass er kaum Spielraum hatte. Dazu kamen noch die Pistolen, die weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet waren. Als sie das Haus erreichten, wurde Oliver in den Keller geführt und dort in einer kleinen Zelle angekettet. Die Kette war zwar lang genug, um sich bewegen zu können, aber zu kurz um bis zur Tür zu gelangen.

„Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin. Danach kümmere ich mich um dich“, erklärte Gordon sachlich. Doch seine Augen musterten Oliver hungrig, sie schienen ihn regelrecht auszuziehen. Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ er den Raum gefolgt von seinen Begleitern. Erschöpft ließ sich Oliver an der Wand hinab gleiten, sodass er auf dem kühlen Boden saß. Er zog die Beine dicht an seinen Oberkörper und legte die Arme darum. Auf diese Weise würde sein Körper nicht so schnell auskühlen.

Sein Kopf sank müde auf seine Knie. Da er nicht wusste, wann Gordon zurückkommen würde und was ihn erwartete, war es wohl am besten sich erst einmal auszuruhen. Er hatte seit mehr als 24 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen. Doch egal, was sein Entführer mit ihm vorhatte, er würde die Hoffnung Barry eines Tages wiederzusehen niemals aufgeben.


	3. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf!

Julian Albert betrat pünktlich wie immer das Forensiklabor. Barry Allen war nicht zu sehen, was nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Der junge Mann kam in der Regel immer zehn Minuten zu spät, doch Captain Singh sah großzügig darüber hinweg angesichts der hohen Aufklärungsrate aufgrund von Allens gründlicher Arbeit und Kombinationstalent. Doch seit zwei Tagen war sein Kollege nicht mehr er selbst. Natürlich erfüllte er seine Aufgaben, war jedoch nicht ganz bei der Sache. Immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, starrte Barry wie in Trance auf den silbernen Ring an seiner rechten Hand. Julian hatte von einigen Polizeibeamten erfahren, dass er und sein Freund vor einigen Wochen geheiratet hatten. Plötzlich stieg ein Verdacht in ihm auf. Vielleicht war seinem Freund und jetzigen Ehemann etwas zugestoßen.

Julian wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie es war einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Es zog einem den Boden unter den Füßen weg und man hatte das Gefühl in ein bodenloses Loch zu fallen. Der Forensiker hatte Barry immer beneidet, da er scheinbar all das hatte, was Julian vor einem Jahr gewaltsam genommen worden war. Doch auf einmal begann er ihn in einem völlig anderen Licht zu sehen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit seine Haltung Barry Allen gegenüber noch einmal gründlich zu überdenken.

Wie vermutet erschien Barry zehn Minuten später. Wie in den letzten beiden Tagen reagierte er nicht auf Julians knappes „Guten Morgen!“. Julian atmete noch einmal tief durch, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zu seinem Arbeitskollegen hinüber. Langsam näherte er sich Barry von der Seite, der ihn entweder nicht bemerkte oder schlichtweg ignorierte.

„Barry, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen um dich, weil dieses abweisende Verhalten völlig untypisch für sich ist“, versuchte Julian es vorsichtig. Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann sah auf. Seine grünen Augen, die sonst immer so voller Leben waren, wirkten stumpf und glasig. „Ich will nicht darüber reden“, sagte Barry leise und wandte sich wieder von Julian ab. Der ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht abwimmeln: „Irgendwann musst du mit jemandem darüber reden, sonst zerbrichst du daran.“ Barry zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Worte. „Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Vor einem Jahr ist meine Freundin nach einem Streit einfach aus dem Haus gestürmt und ins Auto gestiegen. Eine Stunde später hat die Polizei mich angerufen und mir gesagt, dass sie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sei. Ich hab mir danach ständig Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich sie im Stich gelassen hätte. Dass ich Schuld an ihrem Tod wäre. Erst als ich mit einem Freund darüber gesprochen habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich es nicht hätte verhindern können - selbst wenn ich es wollte.“

Er hielt inne. Angespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort. Barry war die erste Person, mit der Julian seit Monaten darüber gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er es für sich behalten wollen, aber vielleicht konnte er auf diese Weise zu ihm durchdringen. Barry sah tatsächlich auf. „Ich verstehe“, in seinen grünen Augen schimmerten Tränen. Nach einer Weile fuhr er zögernd fort: „Oliver wurde bei einem Militäreinsatz gegen Gordons Waffengeschäfte entführt. Seitdem hat niemand etwas von ihm gehört.“ Entsetzt starrte Julian ihn an. „Du meinst, den Gordon, der sich an kleinen Jungen vergeht und an alle Gangs dieser Stadt Waffen verkauft?“, hakte er vorsichtig nach. Barry nickte.

Julian schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Es gab Gerüchte über Gordons grausame Foltermethoden, die bis jetzt selbst den stärksten Mann gebrochen hatten und die wenigen Überlebenden waren kaum mehr als Schatten ihrer alten Persönlichkeit. Hoffentlich fanden sie Oliver noch rechtzeitig. Wortlos legte er Barry eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft.

„Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, musst du es mir nur sagen, okay?“ Julian schwor sich, dass er alles Menschenmögliche tun würde, um Barry die Situation zu erleichtern. „Danke, Julian“, Barry lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Kein Problem. Ich will nur nicht, dass du so leiden musst wie ich damals. Es war einfach unerträglich, verstehst du?“, Julian erwiderte das Lächeln. Erneut nickte der junge Mann, legte seine Hand auf Julians und drückte sie kurz. Das erste Mal seit der Nachricht von Olivers Entführung vor zwei Tagen fühlte Barry so etwas wie Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen.

\--------------------

Oliver wurde einige Stunden später unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen als sich die Tür zu seiner Gefängniszelle öffnete und zwei von Gordons Männern ihm die Ketten abnahmen. Taumelnd kam er auf die Beine. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass der lange Schlafentzug ihn derart auslaugen würde?

Ungeduldig stießen die beiden ihren benommenen Gefangenen vor sich her den Gang entlang, der in die oberen Stockwerke der Villa führte. Blinzelnd versuchte Oliver zu erkennen, wohin sie ihn brachten. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm wieder Gordons Versprechen ein: „Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin. Danach kümmere ich mich um dich.“ Verzweifelt kämpfte er gegen die Panik an, die allmählich in ihm aufstieg. Oliver wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was Gordon für ihn geplant hatte.

Schließlich erreichten sie eine Tür aus dunklem Eichenholz, auf der verschnörkelte und detaillierte Verzierungen eingearbeitet worden waren. „Das muss Gordons Zimmer sein“, überlegte Oliver, „Die anderen Türen sind nicht ansatzweise so kunstvoll gestaltet wie diese hier.“ Einer der beiden Männer hinter ihn trat vor, um leise anzuklopfen. Angespannt wartete Oliver darauf, dass ihnen geöffnet wurde. Als Gordon im Türrahmen erschien, wusste der junge Mann, dass seine Vermutung richtig gewesen war. Es war tatsächlich das Schlafzimmer des Gangsterbosses.

Ein verschlagenes Grinsen erschien auf Gordons Gesicht als er Oliver erkannte. An seine Männer gewandt sagte er gereizt: „Wurde auch langsam Zeit. Warum hat das solange gedauert?“ - „Er scheint ziemlich fertig zu sein, hat anscheinend geschlafen als Sie Ihren Termin hatten. Wir haben ihn kaum wach bekommen“, versuchte der kräftigere der beiden sich zu rechtfertigen. Gordon winkte ab. „Schon gut, Carlos. Aber das nächste Mal bin ich nicht mehr so nachsichtig.“

Er trat mit einem auffordernden Blick zu Oliver zur Seite. Dieser betrat widerstrebend den Raum, der noch luxuriöser eingerichtet war als die Villa der Queen-Familie. Kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss befahl Gordon ihm in schneidendem Ton: „Zieh dich aus!“ Oliver zögerte einen Moment, doch das bedrohliche Funkeln in den grauen Augen des Mannes und das Messer in seiner rechten Hand über-zeugten ihn davon, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb.

Mit geübten Bewegungen lockerte er die Unterarmschützer und streifte sie ab. Danach folgten die dunkelgrünen Lederhandschuhe. Gordon beobachtete Oliver mit gierig funkelnden Augen während der junge Mann den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke öffnete. Als er dessen muskulösen Ober-körper erblickte, machte er unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf Oliver zu. Der Junge war wirklich ein guter Fang, das musste Gordon sich eingestehen. Er sah nicht nur unglaublich gut aus, auch der Rest seines Körpers war nicht zu verachten.

Schließlich stand Oliver mit nacktem Oberkörper vor dem Gangster, der auf ihn zutrat und mit der Klinge des Messers über die chinesischen Schriftzeichen an seiner rechten Seite strich. „Nicht übel“, Gordons Stimme klang auf einmal um einiges tiefer, „Und jetzt die Hose.“ Da Oliver wusste, dass Gordon so etwas wie Gnade nicht kannte, folgte er dem Befehl widerwillig. Nachdem er sich die Stiefel ausgezogen hatte, entledigte er sich mit zitternden Händen seiner Hose und warf sie achtlos zur Seite.

Jetzt stand er nur noch in Unterhose vor Gordon, der ihn unverhohlen angrinste. Während er sich seinen Morgenmantel auszog, stellte er zufrieden fest: „Du bist perfekt, Oliver Queen. Das ist dir doch bewusst?“ Das Messer weiterhin in der Hand ging Gordon um ihn herum. „Manche Leute würden alles für so einen Körper tun. Was ist dein Geheimnis?“ - „Zwanzig Jahre Kampftraining“, antwortete Oliver mit ausdruckloser Miene.

Gordon stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Oliver Queen, du beeindruckst mich immer mehr“, er blieb vor Oliver stehen, „Aber kommen wir dazu, warum ich dich hierher habe bringen lassen. Der Tag war ziemlich anstrengend, daher brauche ich dringend etwas Ablenkung.“ Die Kälte kehrte in seine Augen zurück. „Knie dich hin“, Ohne sich seine Verunsicherung und den Ekel anmerken zu lassen, folgte Oliver der Aufforderung. Wenn er Barry eines Tages wiedersehen wollte, musste er tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Sonst würde er wahrscheinlich genauso enden wie all die anderen jungen Männer, die Gordon zum Opfer gefallen waren. Aus den Polizeiakten wusste er von dessen grausamen Methodeb, die ihm bis jetzt immer wieder den Hals gerettet hatten.

Ohne das Messer loszulassen zog er seine Unterhose aus und stellte sich direkt vor den knienden Oliver, sodass sein Glied nur Millimeter von dessen Gesicht entfernt war. „Dann zeig mal, was du kannst“, sagte Gordon höhnisch grinsend. Mit der freien Hand positionierte er seine erwachende Erektion und mit der anderen zog er Olivers Kopf gewaltsam zu sich heran.

Oliver spürte die Klinge des Messers in seinem Nacken, die bereits leicht in seine Haut schnitt. Der leichte Schmerz erinnerte ihn an Gordons Versprechen, ihn leiden zu lassen, wenn er nicht tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Und so öffnete er widerwillig seinen Mund, woraufhin Gordon mit einem sadistischen Grinsen sein hartes Glied in seinen Mund stieß. Mit seiner freien Hand hielt er Olivers Kopf fest, die Finger schmerzhaft in seine kurzen blonden Haare gekrallt. Oliver hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen und der Brechreiz wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde stärker. Gerade als er es kaum noch aushielt, schob Gordon seinen Schwanz noch tiefer in seine Kehle, was Oliver die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, aber das schien den Gangster nicht zu interessieren. Selbst während des Höhepunkts stieß er weiterhin zu. Erst als auch der letzte Tropfen versiegt war, ließ er Oliver los.

Hustend versuchte Oliver das Sperma auszuspucken, doch Gordon hielt ihm die kalte Messerklinge an die Kehle. „Hab ich dir gesagt, dass du es ausspucken darfst?“ Er sah Oliver direkt in die Augen, der angeekelt das Gesicht verzog als er die klebrige Samenflüssigkeit schluckte. Trotz der offensichtlichen Abneigung seines Gefangenen gegenüber dem Befehl sah Gordon zufrieden aus. „Du bist wohl ziemlich erfahren auf diesem Gebiet, hm? Die anderen vor dir haben sich jedes Mal danach übergeben, aber du nicht.“

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den blonden jungen Mann vor sich, der verzweifelt versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Oliver war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, doch die Genugtuung würde er Gordon nicht verschaffen. Gordon ging vor ihm in die Hocke, um ihn direkt ansehen zu können, das Messer weiterhin auf Olivers Hals gerichtet. Der starrte ihn nur hasserfüllt an. „Diese Selbstbeherrschung hat nur jemand, der schon öfter jemandem einen geblasen hat“, grinsend ließ er die Messerspitze langsam tiefer gleiten bis sie direkt über seinem Herz verharrte. „Das bedeutet also, dass Oliver Queen eine Vorliebe für Männer hat. Interessant.“

Er erhob sich wieder. „Wenn dem tatsächlich so ist, würde ich gerne wissen, welche Position du beim Sex bevorzugst. Bist du eher aktiv oder passiv?“ - „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an“, knurrte Oliver gereizt. Seine Stimme klang noch immer etwas heiser. „Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, muss ich es wohl selbst herausfinden“, entgegnete Gordon mit einem freudigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Die Vorstellung den jungen Mann noch heute in sein Bett zerren zu können, gefiel ihm.

Er packte Oliver am Genick und zwang ihn mit dem Messer an seiner Kehle aufzustehen. Blaue Augen weiteten sich entsetzt als ihm bewusst wurde, was ihn als Nächstes erwartete. Gordon stieß ihn rücklings aufs Bett. Bevor Oliver reagieren konnte, hatte sein Peiniger ihm die Unterhose ausgezogen und kniete sich rittlings über ihn. Mit seinen Unterschenkeln drückte er Olivers Beine nach unten, sodass sie bewegungsunfähig waren. Seine Arme hielt er mit eisernem Griff an den Handgelenken fest.

Oliver versuchte sich irgendwie zu befreien, doch Gordon war überraschend stark und schien genau zu wissen wie man jemanden kampfunfähig machte. Mit einem hungrigen Blick in den Augen verfolgte der ältere Mann jede seiner Bewegungen und das Spiel der schlanken Muskeln unter der gebräunten Haut. Gordon verharrte reglos in dieser Stellung bis Oliver seinen Widerstand aufgab und schwer atmend zurück auf die Matratze sank. Seine blauen Augen funkelten ihn wütend an. Olivers Gegenwehr weckte seine Erregung aufs Neue, sein Schwanz zuckte erwartungsvoll und begann sich langsam aufzurichten.

„Du findest wohl Gefallen daran, wenn sich deine Opfer wehren“, sagte Oliver verächtlich, „Du bist krank, Gordon!“ - „Das nennt man Macht, Oliver. Etwas, das du auch hättest haben können, wenn du dich nicht von deiner Familie abgewandt hättest“, erwiderte Gordon mit schneiden-der Stimme. Er konnte es gar nicht ausstehen, wenn ihn jemand als krank bezeichnete. Es wurde Zeit, dass er Oliver Queen zeigte, wo sein Platz war. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte den anderen Mann auf den Bauch. Dabei nahm er keine Rücksicht darauf, ob er Oliver damit wehtat oder nicht. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Schmerz einen Menschen gefügig machen konnte, wenn er nur stark genug war. Doch Oliver gab keinen Laut von sich. Merlyn schien ihn gut trainiert zu haben, das musste er seinem unliebsamen Gegenspieler lassen.

Ohne Vorwarnung und irgendwelche Vorbereitung drang er mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Oliver keuchte vor Schmerz auf und versuchte sich vergeblich aus Gordons brutalem Griff zu befreien, der seine Arme mit einer Hand in einem schmerzhaften Winkel auf seinem Rücken festhielt. Seine Beine drückte der Gangster mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht aufs Bett, sodass Oliver ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war. Er zwang sich nicht aufzuschreien als Gordon weitere Finger hinzufügte und schließlich sogar seine Erektion an seinem Hintern spürte.

Der Schmerz war kaum noch zu ertragen, doch er würde seinem Vergewaltiger nicht das Vergnügen bereiten und schreien. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und wappnete sicfür das Unvermeidliche, das kommen würde. Er musste nicht lange warten bis Gordon stöhnend mit einem harten Stoß gewaltsam den schmalen Muskelring überwand und immer wieder brutal in ihn hineinstieß. Der brennende Schmerz entlockte Oliver nicht mehr als ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Sonst blieb er jedoch stumm.

Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Gordon den Höhepunkt erreichte und endlich von ihm abließ. Olivers ganzer Körper schien nur noch aus glühenden Schmerzen zu bestehen. Unfähig auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren blieb Oliver reglos liegen. Gordon ließ den jungen Mann los, dessen Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Der Gangsterboss musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war von Olivers Willensstärke. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er nicht einen Mucks von sich gegeben, abgesehen von einem leisen Stöhnen als er in ihn eingedrungen war. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf Gordons Gesicht als er das Blut bemerkte.

„Ich denke, du hast deine Lektion gelernt. Wenn du nicht willst, dass es das nächste Mal noch schlimmer wird, solltest du mir etwas Respekt zeigen“, sagte er mit kalter Stimme. Er vergewisserte sich, dass der junge Mann nicht ohnmächtig geworden war. Nachdem er sich kurz gewaschen und wieder angezogen hatte, kehrte er zu Oliver zurück, der noch immer regungslos auf dem Bett lag. Sein Körper schien sich beruhigt zu haben, denn er hatte aufgehört zu zittern. Doch Oliver fand einfach nicht die Kraft, um aufzustehen.  
Gordon sammelte seine Klamotten ein und warf sie neben ihm aufs Bett. „Zieh dich an, dann bringen dich meine Männer in dein Zimmer, wo du dich ausschlafen kannst.“ Dabei bemerkte er das Tattoo auf seinem Schulterblatt, das einen detaillierten Drachenkopf darstellte. Grinsend dachte er: „Anscheinend hab ich den Drachen vorerst gezähmt.“ Oliver versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Arme knickten sofort wieder ein. „Jetzt mach schon, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Außerdem blutest du mir noch mein Bett voll“, lang-sam wurde Gordon ungeduldig.

Erst beim dritten Versuch gelang es Oliver sich aufzusetzen. Dabei verzog er vor Schmerz sein Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Langsam und mit zitternden Händen zog er sich wieder an. Sein Körper schien nur noch aus Schmerzen zu bestehen, aber wenn er lebend aus diesem Zimmer herauskommen wollte, blieb ihm keine Wahl als seine protestierenden Muskeln zu ignorieren. Kaum war er angezogen, rief Gordon schon seine Männer, die vor der Tür gewartet zu haben schienen, da sie sofort zur Stelle waren. Sie packten Oliver unter den Armen und schleiften ihn aus dem Zimmer.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Gordon lächelte grimmig. Oliver Queen sollte jetzt verstanden haben, dass sein Widerstand nutzlos war. Das nächste Mal würde er zweifellos kooperativer sein.

\--------------------

Oliver musste bewusstlos geworden sein, denn als er wieder zu sich kam, fand er sich auf dem Boden eines kleinen Zimmers wieder, das nur aus einem Bett und einem Nachtschrank zu bestehen schien. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand erkannte er eine Toilette und ein kleines Waschbecken mit einigen Handtüchern. „Auf jeden Fall besser als diese muffige Zelle im Keller“, dachte er nur.

Er versuchte vorsichtig sich aufzurichten, doch ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn wieder auf den Boden zurücksinken. Aufstehen war unmöglich, also kroch er langsam zum Bett hinüber, wo er sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen am Bettpfosten hochzog. Irgendwie schaffte er es auf die viel zu harte Matratze, wo er erschöpft auf der Seite liegen blieb. Oliver rollte sich zusammen, die Beine an den Oberkörper gezogen. „Es tut mir leid, Barry“, flüsterte er leise mit Tränen in den Augen, „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Alleine komme ich hier nicht weg.“

Die einzige Möglichkeit bestand darin Malcolm Merlyn so schnell wie möglich zu finden und zu befreien bevor sie ihn endgültig brachen. Nur er wusste genug über Gordon, um ihn ausfindig machen zu können und Oliver aus seinen Klauen zu befreien. Wenn sie es nicht schafften, wäre er für den Rest seines Lebens nichts weiter als das Lieblingsspielzeug eines Psychopathen und Vergewaltigers, der keine Gnade kannte. Endlich ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf bis er vor Erschöpfung in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

\--------------------

Sanfte Finger strichen ihm vorsichtig über die Wange. Oliver öffnete verschlafen die Augen und erkannte, dass er nicht alleine war. Neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß eine junge Frau, die ihn freundlich anlächelte. Verwirrt blinzelte er ein paar Mal bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht träumte. Langsam löste sich Oliver aus seiner zusammengekauerten Schlafstellung. Doch die leichteste Bewegung ließ ihn vor Schmerz zusammenzucken und rief in ihm die Erinnerung an vorhin wach. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel als die Bilder wieder in ihm hochstiegen.

Besorgt betrachtete die junge Frau ihn eine Weile. „Er hat dich ziemlich hart rangenommen, oder?“, fragte sie. Das Mitgefühl in ihren braunen Augen war echt, das erkannte Oliver sofort. Trotzdem konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wer sie war oder was sie von ihm wollte. Sie deutete den verwirrten Blick des verletzten Mannes richtig. „Mein Name ist Caitlin Snow. Ich bin Ärztin. Gordon meinte, dass ich mich um dich kümmern soll, damit du wieder auf die Beine kommst.“

Oliver nickte erleichtert. Scheinbar machte sich Caitlin wirklich Sorgen um ihn. „Du bist Oliver, richtig?“, fragte sie. Er nickte erneut. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Du musst nicht mit mir reden, wenn du nicht willst. So geht es allen Neuzugängen in Gordons Harem, wie ich es nenne.“ Sie lächelte traurig. „Das macht er mit jedem, der neu dazukommt. Aber vorerst wird er dich in Ruhe lassen. Er musste dir erst seine Macht demonstrieren, danach gibt er jedem Zeit darüber nachzudenken und sich von dieser Demonstration zu erholen.“ Nach einer Weile fügte sie mit bitterem Unterton hinzu: „Obwohl ich es eher als Vergewaltigung bezeichnen würde.“

Allmählich entspannte sich Oliver. Caitlins Gegenwart war irgendwie beruhigend. Also war er nicht nur von Verbrechern und Psychopathen umgeben, denen er völlig egal war. Caitlin griff nach ihrer Tasche, die neben ihr auf dem Bett lag. Sie griff hinein und zog ein kleines Fläschchen und eine Spritze heraus. Oliver beobachtete sie aufmerksam dabei als sie die farblose Flüssigkeit in der Spritze aufzog. Die Ärztin bemerkte seinen unsicheren Blick. „Das ist nur ein Schmerzmittel. Keine Angst, Oliver, ich werd dir nicht wehtun. Aber um dich zu untersuchen, musst du dich bewegen und ich weiß wie schmerzhaft die kleinste Bewegung gerade sein muss für dich.“ Die Dankbarkeit in Olivers blauen Augen ließ ihr Herz sofort höher schlagen.

Sie legte die Spritze kurz zur Seite und griff nach seinem linken Arm. Zuerst öffnete sie die Lederriemen, die seinen Unterarmschutz hielten. Schließlich streifte Caitlin ihm den Handschuh ab und den Jackenärmel ein Stück hoch, sodass sie an seine Vene herankam. Während sie ihm das Schmerzmittel injizierte, bemerkte sie erst wie kräftig gebaut Oliver war. Natürlich hatte Gordon sofort ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Er sah nicht nur gut aus, sondern war auch noch durchtrainiert und muskulös - er entsprach genau Gordons Beuteschema.

Caitlin musste etwas widerwillig zugeben, dass der Gangster einen ziemlich guten Geschmack hatte, was Männer anging. Doch sein Umgang mit ihnen war verachtenswert. Schließlich legte sie die Spritze zur Seite. „Alles klar, es wird einige Minuten dauern bis das Mittel anfängt zu wirken.“

Oliver musterte sie neugierig. „Warum bist du hier?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Er klang so ganz anders als Caitlin es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Sanftheit darin überraschte sie. „Gordon hat mich vor sechs Jahren einfach aus meiner Praxis entführt und hat es so aussehen lassen als ob ich aus freien Stücken verschwunden wäre. Aus meiner Familie lebt niemand mehr, daher hat er mich ausgewählt. Er ist davon ausgegangen, dass mich niemand vermissen würde. Aber mein bester Freund Ronnie hat nicht daran geglaubt. Also hat er sich auf die Suche nach mir gemacht.“ Sie starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Oliver wartete geduldig darauf, dass sie fortfuhr. Schließlich schien sich die junge Ärztin wieder gefangen zu haben. „Jedenfalls hat er nicht locker gelassen. Während seiner Recherchen ist er auf Gordons illegale Waffengeschäfte gestoßen“, Caitlin hielt kurz inne bevor sie mit Tränen in den Augen fortfuhr, „Ronnie hat versucht sich unbemerkt Zugang zu verschaffen als er sich sicher war, dass Gordon hinter meinem Verschwinden steckt. Aber seine Männer haben ihn entdeckt und zu Gordon gebracht. Der hat ihn tagelang gefoltert bis er zugegeben hat, dass er nach mir gesucht hat. Ich war damals durch Zufall in der Nähe, weil einer seiner Leute bei einer Schießerei mit der Polizei verletzt worden war. Er hat Ronnie vor meinen Augen die Kehle aufgeschlitzt.“

Oliver hörte ihr entsetzt zu. „Gordon denkt bis heute, dass ich nichts von Ronnies Tod weiß, aber da irrt er sich. Ich warte nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, um dieses Monster zur Strecke zu bringen.“ Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile. „Du spielst ihm also etwas vor“, stellte Oliver fest. Langsam begann das Schmerzmittel zu wirken, sodass er anfing sich zu entspannen. Caitlin nickte, ihre Augen funkelten entschlossen.

„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte sie. „Wie hat er dich in die Finger bekommen?“ - „Bei einem Einsatz. Ich gehöre zu einer Elite-Einheit des Militärs, die die Polizei gelegentlich unterstützt. Wir sollten sein Waffenlager in die Luft sprengen, was sich als Falle herausgestellt hat. Mein Mentor und ich wurden gefangen genommen. Während er mich als sein Spielzeug hierhergeschleppt hat, wird mein Partner von Gordons Männern gefoltert, um an Informationen über unsere Einheit zu kommen. Ich hoffe nur, dass unsere Leute ihn rechtzeitig finden.“

Caitlin begann Oliver plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen zu sehen. Er war ein Sol-dat, der genau wie sie niemals aufhören würde zu kämpfen. „Sie werden ihn finden, ganz bestimmt“, versuchte sie dem jungen Mann Hoffnung zu machen. Der seufzte nur schwermütig und nickte. Dann besann sich Caitlin wieder auf den Grund ihres Besuchs. Oliver schien die Misshandlung deutlich besser weggesteckt zu haben als andere. Es waren wohl nur die Schmerzen gewesen, die ihn so schweigsam gemacht hatten. „Du müsstest dich einmal ausziehen, damit ich dich untersuchen kann“, Caitlin erkannte sofort die aufblitzende Unsicherheit in Olivers Augen. „Es muss leider sein, Oliver. Wie gesagt, ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen, nicht weil ich dir wehtun will.“

Die Worte schienen ihn zu beruhigen, denn er begann sich Stück für Stück seiner Klamotten zu entledigen. Caitlin stockte der Atem. Oliver schien nur aus Muskeln zu bestehen, besonders seine Tattoos weckten ihr Interesse. „Haben deine Tattoos irgendeine Bedeutung?“, fragte sie neugierig. Sie wusste, dass sich solche Fragen für eine Ärztin eigentlich nicht geziemten. Aber war sie nicht genau wie Oliver und einige andere Männer hier ebenso Gordons Gefangene?

Oliver lächelte. Er deutete auf die Schriftzeichen an seiner rechten Seite: „Das ist ein chinesischer Zauber, der Stärke verleihen soll. Und der Drache hat eine ähnliche Bedeutung. In China ist er so etwas wie ein Glücksbote.“ - „Das können wir beide im Moment gut gebrauchen“, stellte Caitlin sachlich fest, lächelte dabei jedoch. Plötzlich wurde sie wieder ernst. „Dann kommen wir jetzt zum unangenehmsten Teil“, sie sah Oliver an. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte. Wortlos zog er Stiefel und Hose aus. Kurz darauf folgte die Unterhose.

Caitlin ließ ihren geschulten Blick über Olivers Körper gleiten. „Okay, soweit scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Aber sei ehrlich, Oliver: gab es danach irgendwelche Blutungen?“ Der junge Mann erinnerte sich dunkel an Gordons Worte, dass er sein Bett vollbluten würde. Beschämt nickte er nur, unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen. Die junge Frau fluchte. „Verdammt, warum muss Gordon immer zu weit gehen?!“ Sie warf Oliver einen beruhigenden Blick zu. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du meinst. Also gut“, Caitlin kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche, „diese Salbe solltest du in den nächsten Tagen dreimal täglich auftragen. Dann dürfte es bald verheilt sein.“ Sie reichte Oliver eine kleine Tube mit Wundsalbe. Sie bedeutete ihm, dass er sich wieder anziehen konnte.

Der blonde Mann nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Danke, Caitlin“, sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Wir schaffen das, Oliver. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, hat Gordon nichts mehr zu lachen“, erwiderte Caitlin mit einem grim-migen Lächeln. „Aber dafür musst du sein Spiel mitspielen. Und wenn er es am wenigsten erwartet, schlagen wir zu.“ Die Aussicht darauf Gordon alles heimzuzahlen, was er ihm und anderen angetan hatte, war verlockend. Olivers blaue Augen funkelten entschlossen. „Dann sind wir jetzt ein Team?“, fragte er mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme. „Ganz genau“, Caitlin nickte. Sie reichten sich die Hände und grinsten sich verschwörerisch an.

Schließlich erhob sie sich und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Sie lächelte Oliver noch einmal zu. „Ich komme morgen nochmal vorbei. Bis dahin solltest du dich ausruhen, Oliver.“ Der Angesprochene erwiderte das Lächeln. Als die junge Ärztin die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, versuchte Oliver vorsichtig aufzustehen. Der Schmerz hatte durch die Spritze an Intensität verloren, war jedoch trotzdem immer noch da.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen verteilte er etwas von der Salbe an seinem brennenden Hinterausgang. Es tat unglaublich weh, Gordon war wirklich alles andere vorsichtig gewesen. Doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden begann der Schmerz nachzulassen. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen zog er seine Kleidung wieder zurecht und legte sich aufs Bett. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden fielen ihm die Augen zu, aber dieses Mal schien seine Situation nicht mehr ansatzweise so aussichtslos wie vorher. Nur gemeinsam hatten sie eine realistische Chance aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen und in ihr altes Leben zurückzukehren. Mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er schließlich ein.

\--------------------

Wie Caitlin versprochen hatte, ging es Oliver bald wieder besser und auch die Schmerzen beim Gehen wurden jeden Tag weniger. Nach anderthalb Wochen endlich hatte er sich vollständig erholt. In den folgenden Tagen wurde es für Oliver zur Routine, wenn Gordons Männer ihn zu ihrem Boss brachten. Tatsächlich nahm sich Gordon etwas zurück als Oliver seinen Befehlen ohne Zögern oder Widerworte gehorchte. Wenn dieser ihn aufs Bett drückte und hart in ihn hineinstieß, flüchtete Oliver sich in Erinnerungen an Barry. Wie sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren und wie Barry ihn aufgefangen hatte als seine Mutter ihn auf die Straße setzte. Er dachte an ihre Hochzeit und all die anderen glücklichen Momente in ihrem Leben.

Wenn Gordon mit ihm fertig war, ließ er sich kommentarlos wieder in sein karges Zimmer bringen, wo er sich regelmäßig mit Caitlin traf. Unter dem Vorwand medizinischer Kontrolluntersuchungen seiner „Sexspielzeuge“, stellte Caitlin den Kontakt zu den anderen Gefangenen her, die ihnen ihre volle Unterstützung im Kampf gegen Gordons Tyrannei zusagten. Ohne sich dieser Tatsache bewusst zu sein unterschrieb der Gangsterboss mit Oliver Queens Entführung sein eigenes Todesurteil.

Eines Tages rief Gordon Oliver zu sich ins Büro. „Ich habe in einer Woche einige wichtige Termine in der Stadt, die mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen werden. Aufgrund deines positiven Verhaltens in den letzten Wochen werde ich dich dieses Mal mitnehmen“, Gordon erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch, „Du wirst mich als mein persönlicher Begleiter dorthin begleiten. Solltest du dir irgendwelche Fehltritte leisten, werde ich dich auf der Stelle töten und in den Fluss werfen. Genau wie dein Vorgänger. Haben wir uns verstanden, Oliver?“ Oliver nickte. „Ich habe verstanden.“ - „Gut, bis dahin werde ich dir unauffälligere Klamotten besorgen“, Gordon sah aus als würde ihm schon allein die Vorstellung nicht gefallen. „Auch wenn ich dein Leder-Outfit bevorzuge, aber in der Stadt würden wir damit nur die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf uns ziehen. Jetzt geh´, ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten.“ Damit entließ er Oliver mit einer wagen Handbewegung in Richtung der Tür.

In Begleitung seiner beiden ständigen Wachen kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück. Dort setzte er sich nachdenklich auf die Bettkante und überlegte. Das war die Chance einige unauffällige Hinweise zu hinterlassen, die darauf hindeuteten, dass Oliver Queen noch lebte.

Am nächsten Tag informierte er Caitlin darüber als sie zu einer Routineuntersuchung zu ihm ins Zimmer kam. „Das ist unsere Chance“, sagte Oliver mit gesenkter Stimme, „Vielleicht kann ich irgendwie Kontakt zu meiner Familie aufnehmen. Joe arbeitet bei der Polizei, er wäre eine große Hilfe.“ Caitlin dachte einen Moment über seinen Vorschlag nach. „Gute Idee. Aber was ist, wenn du es nicht schaffst?“, hakte sie nach. Oliver lächelte. Dann würde er versuchen Barry zu kontaktieren. Er sah Caitlin an. „In diesem Fall greift Plan B.“ Oliver zwinkerte der jungen Frau zu, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu. „Sagst du mir auch, was Plan B ist?“, fragte sie verwirrt. Kopfschüttelnd antwortete Oliver: „Nein, es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt. So bist du sicherer, wenn Gordon auf die Idee kommen sollte, dass wir zusammenarbeiten.“ Caitlin gefiel der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht, dass Oliver auf sich allein gestellt wäre. Andererseits hatte er recht: je weniger sie wusste desto besser.

„Okay“, sagte Caitlin, „in der Zwischenzeit werde ich hier für einen Aufstand sorgen. Gordon nimmt auf Geschäftsreisen immer die meisten seiner Männer mit, sodass nur einige schwerbewaffnete Wachen hier zurückbleiben. Aber selbst die werden einem Überraschungsangriff nichts entgegenzusetzen haben.“ Oliver lächelte sie an. Caitlin war die mutigste Frau, der er je begegnet war. „Ich muss nur noch den anderen Bescheid sagen“, sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging zur Tür, „Gordon wird sein blaues Wunder erleben.“ Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Am nächsten Tag fand Oliver einen Koffer voller Kleidung neben seinem Bett vor. Gordon hatte sein Wort gehalten und einige unauffällige Kleidungsstücke besorgt. Darunter auch eine schwarze Lederjacke. Anscheinend konnte der Gangsterboss doch nicht ganz auf Lederklamotten verzichten. „Er hat wirklich eine Schwäche für sowas“, dachte Oliver bei sich und grinste breit. Er kannte Gordon noch nicht lange, aber der Mann war ein offenes Buch für ihn. Oliver hätte nie gedacht, dass er als sein Lieblingsspielzeug derart viel über ihn herausfinden würde. Und er hatte vor diese Informationen anonym an die Polizei weiterzugeben, wenn sich keine Gelegenheit ergab Joe persönlich zu kontaktieren.

Lächelnd ließ er sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen. Endlich ergab sich eine Chance zur Flucht und er würde sie nutzen. Niemand stellte sich ungestraft zwischen ihn und Barry...

\--------------------

Eine Woche später war es schließlich soweit. Oliver trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans, schwarze halbhohe Stiefel und einen dunklen Hoodie, dessen Kapuze über der Lederjacke hing. Er griff nach einem schwarzen Basecap, setzte es auf und streifte die Kapuze über. Die Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, betrachtete er sich lächelnd in dem verschmierten Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. So würde er niemandem auffallen. Es sei denn, er gab sich zu erkennen…

Er packte die restlichen Kleidungsstücke in die Sporttasche, die Gordon ihm besorgt hatte. Die Tasche über der Schulter klopfte er von innen an die Zimmertür, um seinen Wachen zu zeigen, dass er fertig war. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und die Tür öffnete sich. Gemeinsam mit den beiden Männern, von denen er bis heute nicht den Namen kannte, ging er zum Parkplatz. Dort wartete Gordon bereits auf ihn. Ein fast sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er Oliver auf sich zukommen sah.

Gordon würde es niemals zugeben, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich zu dem jungen Mann hingezogen. Er wusste nicht, wann es angefangen hatte. Aber er konnte es nicht mehr leugnen, dass er etwas für Oliver Queen empfand. Aus die-sem Grund hatte er sich dafür entschieden, ihn auf dieser Reise mitzunehmen. So konnte er endlich einmal mit Oliver alleine sein. Der Gangsterboss beobachtete mit klopfendem Herzen wie der junge Mann in die Limousine stieg und sich ihm gegenüber in die weichen Sitzpolster sinken ließ. Seine Sporttasche schob er unter den Sitz. Die Lederjacke passte zu Oliver, auch wenn er damit nicht ansatzweise so gut aussah wie in seinem Green Arrow-Outfit. Der blonde Mann schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln.

Oliver hatte schon länger Gordons verändertes Verhalten ihm gegenüber bemerkt, wusste aber nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Erst als er ihn eines Abends zu sich gerufen hatte und nicht gleich über ihn hergefallen war wie in den vorhergegangenen Wochen, hatte er es erkannt. Gordon war an diesem Abend überraschend sanft mit ihm umgegangen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er Gefühle der romantischen Art für seinen Gefangenen entwickelte.

So war es auch jetzt. Der verträumte Ausdruck in Gordons Augen entging Oliver nicht. Um seine Theorie zu überprüfen lächelte er den anderen Mann schüchtern an, woraufhin dieser das Lächeln erwiderte. „Also liege ich richtig“, dachte Oliver, „Vielleicht kann ich das zu meinen Gunsten ausnutzen.“ Während der Fahrt setzte sich dieses Spiel fort. Sie sprachen nicht ein Wort. Die Tatsache, dass Gordons Leibwächter in einem gepanzerten Fahrzeug hinter ihnen fuhren und nicht wie sonst bei ihnen in der Limousine, zeigte sein blindes Vertrauen gegenüber Oliver. Andererseits hatte er eigentlich keine andere Wahl als im Wagen zu bleiben: um sie herum war nichts als endloser Wald. Jeder Fluchtversuch würde damit enden, dass er sich hoffnungslos verlaufen würde. Also lehnte Oliver sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Im Auto würde Gordon keinen Versuch machen sich ihm zu nähern, dessen war er sich sicher. Nach einigen Minuten schlief er tatsächlich ein.

Gordon beobachtete mit klopfendem Herzen Olivers ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge. Der junge Mann war in seinen Augen der Inbegriff von Perfektion. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, endlich mit ihm alleine zu sein. Die sadistische Freude, die er damals empfunden hatte als er Oliver gesehen hatte, war verschwunden. Stattdessen spürte er ein warmes Kribbeln im Bauch, sobald Oliver ihn ansah.

Gegen Abend erreichten sie das Luxushotel, in dem Gordon ihnen und ihren Begleitern mehrere Zimmer gebucht hatte - natürlich unter falschem Namen. Er beugte sich vor, um Oliver zu wecken, der die ganze Fahrt über durchgeschlafen hatte. Seine Hand berührte den jüngeren Mann vorsichtig am Knie. „Wir sind da, Oliver. Zeit zum Aufwachen“, sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Hätten seine Leibwächter mit ihnen im Auto gesessen, hätte er es ihnen überlassen den schlafenden Oliver zu wecken. Auch wenn die beiden in solchen Situationen kein bisschen Feingefühl an den Tag legten.

Oliver blinzelte verschlafen und nickte. Nachdem er sich das Basecap und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, folgte er Gordon ins Hotel. Nachdem sie vom Portier am Empfangstresen ihre Schlüsselkarten entgegengenommen hatten, fuhren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl in die sechste Etage, wo ihre Zimmer lagen. Es wunderte Oliver nicht, dass Gordon und er sich ein Zimmer teilten. Ihr Gepäck war bereits auf dem Zimmer als sie es betraten. Nur Oliver hatte darauf bestanden, seine Tasche selbst zu tragen. Gordon ließ sich seufzend in einen der breiten gepolsterten Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen.

Das war der Augenblick, auf den Oliver gewartet hatte. Er musste Gordons Liebe zu ihm ausnutzen, das war seine große Schwäche. Es gab nur einen Weg den Gangsterboss aus der Reserve zu locken. „Es tut mir leid, Barry. Aber ich muss es tun, wenn du mich jemals wiedersehen willst.“

Langsam ging er zu Gordon hinüber. Der Sessel war zum Glück breit genug für sie beide, sodass Oliver sich auf seinen Schoß setzen konnte, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Überrascht öffnete Gordon die Augen als er kräftige Arme auf seinen Schultern spürte. Oliver lächelte triumphierend, seine blauen Augen glitzerten schelmisch. Sekundenlang sahen sie sich schweigend an, aber bevor Gordon irgendetwas sagen konnte, berührten Olivers Lippen seine. Der ältere Mann lehnte sich zurück und überließ ihm die Führung.  
Oliver drang vorsichtig mit der Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Er war überrascht wie sanft Gordon ihm gegenüber auf einmal war. Die plötzliche Veränderung konnte nur bedeuten, dass der Gangsterboss sich wirklich in ihn verliebt hatte und nun alles versuchte, um Oliver für sich zu gewinnen. „Das ist meine Chance“, dachte Oliver, „Wenn ich auf diese Weise sein Vertrauen gewinne, könnte ich den ganzen Waffen-händlerring auffliegen lassen - und das ohne Gewalt.“

Während Oliver den Kuss vertiefte, sah er plötzlich Barry vor sich. Wie würde er über ihn denken, wenn er ihn jetzt so sehen würde? Hastig verdrängte er den Gedanken wieder und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Gordons Hände wanderten langsam die Oberschenkel des anderen Mannes hinauf. Seine Finger glitten behutsam über Olivers Schritt. Der stöhnte unwillkürlich auf bei dieser fast schüchternen Berührungen. Er spürte wie er langsam hart wurde und auch Gordon schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er unterbrach den Kuss auf einmal. Seine grauen Augen suchten Olivers Blick, die Kälte war aus ihnen verschwunden. Stattdessen konnte Oliver nur noch tiefe Zunei-gung darin erkennen. Etwas, das so gar nicht zu dem Mann passte, der ihn entführt und mehrfach vergewaltigt hatte.

Gordon strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Heißt das, dass es dir genauso geht wie mir?“, fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme, was völlig untypisch für den gefürchtetsten Gangsterboss der ganzen Stadt war. Oliver schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Du warst nicht gerade unauffällig. Ich meine, du hast mich die ganze Zeit über angestarrt. Und deine Bodyguards waren auch nicht anwesend“, erwiderte der jüngere Mann grinsend. Gordons Blick wurde auf einmal ernst. „Ich darf vor meinen Männern keine Schwäche zeigen, Oliver. Als Anführer einer Elite-Kampfeinheit, musst du wissen, was mit einem schwachen Befehlshaber passiert.“ Oliver nickte. In dem Punkt musste er ihm recht geben. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Gordon auch Malcolm in seiner Gewalt hatte. „Was ist eigentlich mit Malcolm Merlyn?“, fragte er mit besorgter Miene.

„Verdammt, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht“, verfluchte Gordon sich selbst, „Wenn Merlyn stirbt, wird Oliver mich für den Rest seines Lebens hassen.“ Er sah Oliver direkt in die Augen. „Meine Männer haben alles versucht, aber er schweigt wie ein Grab. Ich fürchte, wenn sie weitermachen, wird er nicht mehr lange leben.“ Abrupt erhob sich Oliver. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, wenn er Gordon weiterhin so nah war.

Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um, in seinen blauen Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Egal, was ihr versucht, er würde eher sterben als seine Teamkameraden zu verraten.“ Olivers Stimme zitterte. Gordon konnte es kaum ertragen ihn so zu sehen, aber er sagte die Wahrheit. Merlyn würde ihnen nichts verraten und da er nichts über seinen Aufenthaltsort oder andere Geheimnisse wusste, würde es nicht schaden ihn einfach laufen zu lassen. Außerdem könnte er Oliver die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Liebe zu ihm beweisen, da Malcolm Merlyn die erste Person wäre, die er aus freien Stücken wieder gehen ließ.

Ohne Oliver aus den Augen zu lassen, zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und befahl seinen Leuten Merlyn gehen zu lassen und sicherzustellen, dass er in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Als sie ihm widersprechen wollten, brauste er auf: „Der Mann weiß nichts, was uns schaden könnte. Also tut einfach, was ich euch sage!“ Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, bemerkte er Olivers ungläubigen Blick. „Ich hoffe, das ist dir Beweis genug, dass du mir wirklich etwas bedeutest. Wenn er gestorben wäre, hättest du mich gehasst und wahrscheinlich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit umgebracht.“ Oliver konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Gordon Malcolm tatsächlich hatte laufen lassen. Der Gangsterboss hatte sich in den letzten Tagen zum Positiven verändert. „Macht er das etwa nur für mich? Hab ich ihn so falsch eingeschätzt?“, er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Gordon erhob sich aus dem Sessel, auf dem er bis eben gesessen hatte. Langsam trat er auf Oliver zu, der ihn nur verwirrt ansah. „Siehst du, Oliver? Ich bin nicht mehr das Monster von früher. Das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken. Auch wenn ich dir schreckliche Dinge angetan habe, hast du nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Genau das bewundere ich so an dir“, Gordon hielt kurz inne, „Und aus diesem Grund bedeutest du mir so viel.“ Er küsste Oliver sanft. Zuerst war er wie erstarrt, doch dann begann er sich langsam zu entspannen und erwiderte den Kuss. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Gordon seine Gefühle nicht vorgaukeln musste. Er war zwar ein Verbrecher, aber hinter diese Fassade versteckte sich eine gequälte Seele, die sich einfach nur nach Liebe sehnte. Oliver würde nicht soweit gehen zu sagen, dass er sich in Gordon verliebt hatte, aber er sah nicht mehr das Monster vor sich, sondern den Menschen, der er wirklich war.

Sein Entschluss den Waffenhändlerring zu zerschlagen bestand weiterhin, aber er würde versuchen Gordon so gut es ging aus der Schusslinie zu ziehen. Er liebte Barry mehr als jeden anderen und daran würden auch seine Gefühle für den Gangsterboss nichts ändern. Gordon legte vorsichtig seine Hände an Olivers Hüften, um ihn näher zu sich heranzuziehen. Seine Lippen strichen sanft über den Hals des jungen Mannes, was dem jungen Mann ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte. Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass ihn jemand so berührte. Bis jetzt war Gordon stets darauf bedacht gewesen, dass nur er selbst auf seine Kosten gekommen war. In diesem unbeobachteten Augenblick schien der Mann jedoch wie ausgewechselt zu sein.

Oliver legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Augen geschlossen fühlte er wie Gordons Lippen jeden Zentimeter seiner entblößten Kehle erkundeten. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich plötzlich und sein Herz fing an zu rasen als der Gangsterboss auf einmal vor ihm auf die Knie ging und seinen Gürtel öffnete. Oliver sah verwirrt auf den älteren Mann hinunter. „Was…was soll das, Gordon? Ich dachte…“, er kam ins Stottern.

Gordon schaute zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Wenn wir alleine sind, kannst du mich Jack nennen, Oliver. Gordon nennen mich nur meine Leute oder meine Feinde und du bist nichts davon.“ Oliver schluckte trocken. Gordon schien ihm wirklich rückhaltlos zu vertrauen. Eigentlich sollte diese Tatsache ihn freuen, aber irgendwie tat es ihm in der Seele weh. Eines Tages würde Gordon die Wahrheit erfahren und es würde ihm zweifellos das Herz brechen zu erfahren, dass ausgerechnet Oliver ihn hintergangen hatte.

Ohne sich etwas von seinen Zweifeln anmerken zu lassen, schenkte er Gordon ein sanftes Lächeln. „Außerdem wollte ich das schon seit einiger Zeit machen. Ich habe mich nur nie getraut, da in der Villa jederzeit einer der Wachen reinplatzen konnte“, erklärte der ältere Mann Oliver während er erst den Knopf und anschließend den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans öffnete. Warme Finger glitten in seine Unterhose und umfassten vorsichtig dessen Erektion. Gordon hörte ein leises Wimmern. Erst als er eine kräftige Hand an seiner Wange spürte, sah er auf und erkannte ein schelmisches Lächeln auf Olivers Gesicht. „Ganz ruhig, Jack“, Oliver betonte das letzte Wort besonders. Warme Schauer liefen Gordon über den Rücken als er seinen richtigen Namen hörte. Wann hatte ihn zuletzt jemand so genannt? Erneut war ein leises Wimmern zu hören, aber dieses Mal kam es eindeutig von ihm selbst.  
Oliver beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Der schlimmste Verbrecher der ganzen Stadt kniete vor ihm auf dem Boden und versuchte krampfhaft sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Hast du sowas schon mal gemacht?“, fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Unfähig zu antworten schüttelte Gordon nur den Kopf. „Entspann dich einfach. Das kommt von ganz allein“, beruhigte Oliver ihn.

Das Wissen darum, dass Merlyn überleben würde ließ ihn wieder mutiger werden. Und auch Barry würde ihm irgendwann verzeihen. Vorerst ging es nur darum, die Waffenhändler auszuschalten und das konnte er nur, wenn er Gordons Vertrauen gewann. Und wer sagte, dass er dabei nicht seinen Spaß haben konnte? Der ältere Mann war alles andere als unattraktiv.

Gordon nickte. Vorsichtig zog er Unterhose und Jeans zur Seite, um Olivers pochende Erektion zu befreien. Zuerst berührte er mit der Zunge behutsam die geschwollene Eichel, woraufhin Oliver überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich nach solch langer Zeit so gut anfühlen würde. Gordon war in der Zwischenzeit zunehmend selbstsicherer geworden. Schließlich leckte er noch ein letztes Mal über die sensible Unterseite von Olivers hartem Glied bevor er seine Lippen um die Eichel schloss. Mit der Zunge fing er die Lusttropfen auf, die sich dort gesammelt hatten. Ein heiseres Stöhnen ließ Gordon aufblicken. Oliver legte eine Hand auf Gordons Kopf, seine Finger in den schulterlangen hellblonden Haaren des anderen Mannes vergraben. Den Kopf zurückgelegt, die Augen geschlossen und den Mund leicht geöffnet stöhnte er erneut auf. Der Anblick war einfach unglaublich erotisch.

Gordon spürte seine eigene Erektion in seiner Hose zucken. Langsam ließ er Oliver weiter in seinen Mund gleiten. Der junge Mann hatte recht gehabt: hatte man den Dreh erst raus, war es ganz einfach. Während seine Zunge seinen Schaft umspielte, ließ er ihn schließlich soweit er konnte in seine Kehle gleiten. Oliver musste sich zwingen seine Hüften stillzuhalten. Auf einmal spürte er ein heißes Kribbeln im Unterleib, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand. „Jack…“, stieß er mit angestrengter Stimmer hervor. Gordon ignorierte die Warnung. Stattdessen entließ er Olivers Erektion kurz aus seinem Mund, Speichel glänzte auf dem harten Glied. Er blickte nur kurz zu Oliver auf, der seinen Blick erwiderte. Ohne Vorwarnung nahm Gordon ihn wieder so tief er konnte in den Mund, sodass die Eichel seine Kehle berührte.

Das war zu viel für Oliver: mit einem erstickten Aufschrei kam er zum Höhepunkt. Gordon bemühte sich jeden einzelnen Tropfen der klebrigen Flüssigkeit zu schlucken. Nur eine geringe Menge rann ihm seitlich aus dem Mundwinkel übers Kinn. Als Oliver langsam wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte, erhob sich der ältere Mann aus seiner knienden Position. Er lächelte ihn sanft an während er sich mit dem Handrücken das restliche Sperma vom Kinn wischte. Die Arme um Olivers Taille gelegt küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich, das salzige Aroma von Sperma auf den Lippen.

Oliver sah ihn fragend an als Gordon zögerte. Der ältere Mann grinste verlegen. Eine Reaktion, die er noch nie an ihm beobachtet hatte. „Ich will dich spüren, Oliver“, stieß Gordon errötend hervor. Völlig überrumpelt von dem Geständnis starrte Oliver ihn sekundenlang nur an, fasste sich jedoch endlich wieder und nickte. Nachdem sie sich ihrer Klamotten entledigt hatten, sanken sie aufs Bett. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass ihre Rollen in diesem Moment vertauscht waren. Gordon lag stöhnend unter dem jüngeren Mann, dessen muskulöser Körper ihn in die Kissen drückte. Oliver schnappte überrascht nach Luft, denn die Hände des anderen glitten langsam seinen Rücken hinunter und verharrten knapp oberhalb seines Hinterns.

Während seine Lippen Gordons Hals entlangwanderten, griff er nach der Gleitcreme, die der Gangsterboss stets dabei-hatte und jetzt neben ihnen auf dem Bett lag. Gordon keuchte auf als Oliver mit dem ersten Finger langsam in ihn eindrang. Anfangs fühlte es sich unangenehm an, doch nach einer Weile wich das leichte Brennen kribbelnder Erregung, die seinen Körper durchströmte. Sie wurde immer stärker bis er drei Finger tief in sich spürte, die immer wieder gezielt seine Prostata fanden. Gordon hatte mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen, dass Oliver erfahrener war als jeder andere vor ihm. Die Erinnerung an sein erstes Mal mit dem jungen Mann tat fast körperlich weh. „Wieso habe ich nicht schon früher erkannt, dass Oliver anders ist als all die anderen vor ihm?“, schoss es ihm auf einmal durch den Kopf.

Im selben Moment stieß er einen erstickten Aufschrei aus, denn auf einmal fühlte er Olivers pochende Erektion tief in sich. Keuchend öffnete Gordon die Augen und sah zu dem anderen Mann auf. Dessen Pupillen waren vor Erregung geweitet. Oliver schaltete jeden Gedanken aus und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Hier und Jetzt. Für Reue war später immer noch Zeit.

Gordon wand sich stöhnend unter ihm, während er in immer schnellerem Tempo in ihn hineinstieß. Das heiße Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib sagte ihm, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Mit einem letzten harten Stoß kam Oliver zum Höhepunkt. Er erstickte Gordons lauten Lustschrei mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der ältere Manner erreichte seinen Orgasmus nur Sekunden nach ihm.

Erschöpft zog sich Oliver aus ihm zurück und rollte sich von ihm herunter. Allmählich klärten sich seine Gedanken wieder, doch er verspürte keinerlei Scham oder Reue. Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass er Gordon nicht länger als das Monster betrachtete, das ihn aus seiner Familie gerissen hatte. Aber die Sorge um Barry blieb.

Gordon drehte sich zu ihm um. Er sah so entspannt aus wie noch nie. „Wow, das war…unglaublich“, stellte er lächelnd fest, „Du bist unglaublich, Oliver.“ Oliver erwiderte sein Lächeln. Er beugte sich zu seiner Jeans hinunter, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lag, und zog ein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche. Wortlos reichte er es Gordon, der ihm einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf. Nachdem er sich das Sperma von Brust und Bauch gewischt hatte, ließ er es neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen und zog die Decke über sie beide. Oliver schaltete die Nachttischlampe aus. Bevor er einschlief, spürte er Gordons warmen Körper dicht neben sich. Sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich plötzlich. Aber hatte er denn eine andere Wahl?

Einer Tatsache war er sich sicher: Barry würde seine Beweggründe verstehen und ihm verzeihen. Mit diesen beruhigenden Gedanken fiel er schließlich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

\--------------------

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage gestand Gordon ihm zusehends mehr Freiheiten zu, sodass er sich in Begleitung einer seiner Bodyguards frei in der Stadt bewegen durfte. Natürlich trug er das Basecap tief ins Gesicht gezogen und die Kapuze des Hoodies darüber, damit ihn niemand erkannte.

Er überlegte, wo er Barry am besten abpassen konnte, ohne den jungen Mann direkt anzusprechen. Denn das würde sein Begleiter nicht zulassen. So kam er auf die Idee einen kurzen Brief zu verfassen, den er Barry bei nächster Gelegenheit unbemerkt in die Jackentasche schieben konnte. Sein Plan funktionierte.

Am dritten Tag ihres Aufenthaltes in der Stadt sah er plötzlich Barry in der Menschenmenge. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus als er ihn erblickte. Er musste sich zwingen so natürlich wie möglich zu wirken als er auf ihn zusteuerte. Da niemand etwas von seiner Beziehung zu Barry wusste, schöpfte der grobschlächtige Mann hinter ihm keinen Verdacht. Um nicht aufzufallen hatte sich Gordons Leibwächter etwas zurückfallen lassen, behielt Oliver jedoch im Auge. Mit gesenktem Kopf näherte er sich Barry. Beim Vorbeigehen zog er das zusammengefaltete Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und ließ es in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden. Der schien davon nichts zu bemerken. „Okay, erledigt“, dachte Oliver und lächelte selbstzufrieden, „Irgendwann wird er den Brief bemerken. Das wird ihm vielleicht etwas Hoffnung geben.“ Mit einem letzten schwermütigen Blick zu seinem Ehemann, der nicht einmal etwas von seiner Nähe ahnte, verschwand er wieder in der Menge.

\--------------------

Barry betrat das Polizeirevier und nickte dem Beamten zu, der ihn am Empfang freundlich begrüßte. Dank Julian hatte er sich seit Olivers Verschwinden wieder gefangen, war aber trotzdem schweigsamer als sonst. Im Forensik-Labor angekommen, lächelte er Julian an, der bereits an seinem Schreibtisch saß, eine Fallakte aufgeschlagen vor sich. Sein Freund sah beim Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür auf. „Guten Morgen, Barry“, grüßte er seinen Kollegen.

„Morgen, Julian“, erwiderte Barry knapp. Er wollte gerade seine Jacke neben der Tür aufhängen als er die Ecke eines Zettels aus seiner Jackentasche ragen sah. Stirnrunzelnd zog er ihn heraus. Vorsichtig faltete er ihn auseinander. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er gestern Abend seine Taschen geleert hatte. Woher kam also dieser Zettel? Auf den ersten Blick war es nichts weiter als ein unscheinbarer Brief, doch Barrys Herz blieb fast stehen als er die Handschrift erkannte - es war ohne Zweifel Olivers Schrift. Wie in Trance ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sich auf den Stuhl sinken ließ und zu lesen begann.

„Barry, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht bei dir gemeldet habe, aber ich stand Tag und Nacht unter Bewachung. Aber inzwischen vertraut mir Gordon so sehr, dass ich mich frei in der Stadt bewegen kann. Natürlich nur in Begleitung, daher kann ich nicht direkt Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen. Es würde dich nur in Gefahr bringen. Der einzige Weg hier raus besteht darin, Gordons Waffenhändlerring von innen heraus zu zerstören. Ich werde versuchen, dir hin und wieder Informationen zukommen zu lassen, die du an Joe weitergeben kannst. Ach, und es wäre gut, wenn du den Namen deines Informanten für dich behalten würdest. Gordon hat seine Augen und Ohren überall. Auf diese Weise bin ich sicherer. Verstehst du, Barry? Kein Wort über mich! Bis die Polizei gegen die Waffenhändler vorgehen kann, muss ich weiter meine Rolle spielen, damit ich nicht auffliege. Es gibt Dinge, die ich tun muss, die du niemals gutheißen würdest. Aber bitte denk daran, dass ich das alles nur tue, um wieder zu dir zurückkehren zu können. Ich liebe dich, Barry, und ich würde alles für dich tun. Vergiss das nie! Dein Oliver.“

Barry stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Dieser kurze Brief war das erste Lebenszeichen von seinem Ehemann seit Wochen. Langsam ließ er den Zettel sinken und starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Julian beobachtete den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann besorgt. Was war los mit ihm? Und was hatte es mit dem Zettel zu tun, den Barry in seinen verkrampften Händen hielt? Er erhob sich und ging zu seinem Freund hinüber, der ihn nicht zu bemerken schien. „Barry?“, fragte Julian leise, eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen gelegt. Erst jetzt erkannte er die stummen Tränen, die über seine Wangen rollten. „Er lebt, Julian“, hauchte Barry fassungslos. Noch immer starrte er auf Olivers Brief. „Wer?“, fragte Julian verwirrt. Doch plötzlich dämmerte es ihm. „Du sprichst von Oliver, oder?“ Barry nickte nur. Seine Hände zitterten leicht. „Darf ich?“, der blonde Mann streckte die Hand nach dem Brief aus.

Wortlos reichte Barry ihm den zerknitterten Brief. Julians Augen weiteten sich ungläubig während er las. „Er hat sich bei denen eingeschlichen?“, er konnte es nicht glauben. Den Brief noch einmal überfliegend vergewisserte er sich, dass er sich nicht irrte. Tatsächlich! Oliver hatte es wirklich geschafft sich bei Waffenhändlern integrieren, obwohl er anfangs nur ihr Gefangener gewesen war. Wie war ihm das gelungen?!

Julian gab Barry den Brief zurück. Nachdem der blonde Forensiker einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, sagte er: „Okay, dein Mann ist beeindruckend. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er tun musste, um Gordons Vertrauen zu gewinnen.“ Sein Kollege lächelte voller Stolz. Ja, Julian lag richtig. Oliver war nicht nur attraktiv, er war der beste Ehemann, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Selbst in einer Situation wie dieser dachte er zuerst an Barry und nicht an sich selbst.

Julians nachdenkliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich denke, wir sollten seinen Wunsch respektieren und seinen Namen geheim halten. Seine Informationen könnte ich an den Captain weiterleiten, indem ich ihm deutlich mache, dass es sich um eine anonyme Quelle handelt.“ - „Und wie willst du das machen?“, hakte Barry unsicher nach. „Ich hab da schon die ein oder andere Idee“, grinste Julian, „Überlass das einfach mir. Du sagst mir nur Bescheid, sobald Oliver etwas für uns hat. Ich leite es dann weiter, sodass kein Verdacht aufkommt.“

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. „Einverstanden“, erwiderte Barry mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Was ist mit dem Brief?“, fragte er verunsichert. „Ich meine, es ist ein Beweis für Olivers Absichten.“ - „Versteck ihn einfach“, sagte Julian, „Ich weiß, wie viel so ein kleines Stück Papier einem bedeuten kann. Ich habe selbst noch einige Briefe und Fotos von Jessie zu Hause.“ Vorsichtig faltete Barry den Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes. Julian drückte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd seine Schulter und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem eigenen Arbeitsplatz begab.

An diesem Abend schlief Barry das erste Mal seit Olivers Verschwinden mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Die Albträume, die ihn bisher jede Nacht heimgesucht hatten, verblassten zusehends. Oliver war am Leben und er würde eines Tages zu ihm zurückkommen.

\--------------------

Oliver betrat gerade das Hotelzimmer, das er sich mit Gordon teilte, als er diesen niedergeschlagen auf dem Bett sitzen sah, den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt. Sein Handy lag unbeachtet neben ihm. Stirn-runzelnd schloss Oliver die Tür hinter sich, zog die Kapuze vom Kopf und nahm die Mütze ab.  
Langsam ließ er sich neben Gordon aufs Bett sinken. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. Der Gangsterboss sah auf. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war un-übersehbar. „Caitlin hat mich verraten. Wir können nicht mehr in die Villa zurück, die Polizei ist bereits auf dem Weg dorthin“, erklärte Gordon mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich wusste immer, dass meine Taten mich irgendwann einholen würden, aber doch nicht so plötzlich…“  
„Also war Caitlins Plan erfolgreich“, dachte Oliver zufrieden. Gordon hatte es zweifellos verdient, aber der Mann hatte sich in den letzten Tagen grundlegend ver-ändert. Der eiskalte Killer war nichts wie-ter als eine Maskerade gewesen, die Gor-don Oliver zuliebe aufgegeben hatte. In ge-wisser Weise konnte er den Schmerz des anderen nachempfinden. Er wusste selbst wie es war sein Zuhause zu verlieren.  
Schweigend legte er einen Arm um die Schultern des älteren Mannes, der seinen Kopf kraftlos auf Olivers Schulter sinken ließ. Überrascht schnappte Oliver nach Luft als er sich wenige Minuten später rücklings auf dem Bett liegend wiederfand. Gordon hielt inne, seine grauen Augen sahen ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, Oliver. Aber ich brauche dich jetzt…“, hauchte er Oliver leise ins Ohr. Sein heißer Atem strich wie unsichtbare Finger über seinen Hals. Der junge Mann bebte vor Er-regung.  
Seit Gordon ihm seine Gefühle gestanden hatte und sich auch seine eigene Sicht auf den Gangsterboss verändert hatte, reichte eine kleine Berührung wie diese, um ihn fast in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Jack…“, stöhnte Oliver leise. Die Tatsache, dass Gordon in Situationen wie diesen beim Vornamen genannt werden wollte, zeigte ihm dessen grenzenloses Vertrauen zu ihm.  
Es dauerte kaum eine Minute bis sie bei-de nackt waren. Oliver keuchte auf als er die kräftigen Finger des anderen Mannes an seinem Hinterausgang spürte. Gordon begann ihn vorsichtig zu dehnen, darauf bedacht ihm nicht wehzutun. Schließlich glitt seine Erektion Stück für Stück in ihn hinein. Oliver bog stöhnend den Rücken durch. Das hier war kein Vergleich zu der Nacht, in der Gordon ihn das erste Mal zu sich gerufen hatte.  
Der ältere Mann drückte Olivers Arme links und rechts von seinem Kopf aufs Bett und begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Von seiner Erregung überwältigt vergaß Oliver jede Bedenken und gab sich dem Moment einfach hin. Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen verteilte er sein Sperma auf Brust und Bauch, Gordon folgte ihm einige Sekunden später über die Klippe. Sein Glied zuckte heftig während er sich in Oliver ergoss.  
Bevor der junge Mann etwas sagen konn-te, beugte sich Gordon über ihn und leckte die klebrige Samenflüssigkeit auf seinem Oberkörper auf. Schaudernd schloss Oliver die Augen und stellte sich für einen Au-genblick vor, dass es Barry wäre und nicht Gordon. Sein Glied begann allmählich wieder hart zu werden. Allein die Vorstel-lung war unglaublich erregend. Natürlich blieb Gordon die Reaktion seines Körpers nicht verborgen.  
Lächelnd zog er sich aus ihm zurück. „Wie es aussieht, hat da jemand Lust auf Runde zwei“, raunte er Oliver leise ins Ohr. Gordon legte sich auf den Rücken und zog den anderen Mann zu sich heran, sodass er auf ihm zu liegen kam. Da er Barry in seiner Nachricht indirekt gestan-den hatte, dass er mit Gordon schlief, war sein schlechtes Gewissen wie weggebla-sen.  
Er setzte sich rittlings auf den Bauch des Gangsterbosses, dessen erwachende Erek-tion zwischen seinen Pobacken ruhte. Olivers blaue Augen sahen Gordon unver-wandt an während er ihn langsam wieder in sich hinein gleiten ließ. Die warme Sa-menflüssigkeit in seinem Innern machte das Eindringen leichter als beim ersten Mal. Den Kopf zurückgeworfen und sich mit den Händen auf Gordons Schultern ab-stützend begann er seine Hüften anzuhe-ben, um sich anschließend wieder an sei-nem harten Schwanz hinab gleiten zu las-sen.  
Gordon zog Oliver zu einem hungrigen Kuss zu sich herunter während er seinen Bewegungen entgegenkam. Der Kuss wur-de heißer und leidenschaftlicher als sich die beiden Männer ihrem Höhepunkt nä-herten. Fast zur gleichen Zeit stießen sie einen leisen Aufschrei aus als der Orgas-mus sie wie eine heftige Flutwelle über-rollte. Dieses Mal war es Oliver, der mit der Zunge jeden einzelnen Spermatropfen aufnahm und schluckte.  
Gordon lehnte sich seufzend zurück, ließ Oliver jedoch nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Dieser schien einige Zeit gebraucht zu haben, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass der Mann, der ihn damals entführt und vergewaltigt hatte, jetzt mehr von ihm wollte als nur seinen Körper.  
Erschöpft ließ sich Oliver neben ihm aufs Bett fallen. Kaum lag er neben Gordon, war er schon eingeschlafen. Der Gangster-boss zog die Bettdecke über sie beide. In diesem Moment schwor er sich, dass er so schnell nicht aufgeben würde. Wenn schon nicht für seine Geschäfte und seine Män-ner, dann für Oliver Queen. „Ich liebe dich, Oliver“, flüsterte er dem schlafenden Mann leise zu und strich sanft durch seine kurzen blonden Haare. 

\--------------------

Malcolm Merlyn war am Ende seiner Kräfte als seine Peiniger ihn plötzlich von seinen Ketten befreiten, seine Wunden verbanden und ihn zum Auto schleppten. „Was haben die mit mir vor?“, fragte er sich verwundert, „Wenn sie mich tot sehen wollten, hätten sie mich schon längst umgebracht. Wieso dieser ganze Aufwand?“

Eine Straßenecke von der Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses entfernt hielten sie in einer Seitengasse an. Die Männer stiegen aus. Die Autotür wurde geöffnet und einer der beiden packte Merlyn am Oberarm, um ihn aus dem Auto zu ziehen. Malcolm schnappte vor Schmerz nach Luft, woraufhin sein Begleiter ihn wütend anfuhr: „Spinnst du?! Du sollst ihn nicht umbringen, Mann! Das ist ein direkter Befehl vom Chef persönlich.“ - „Schon gut“, grummelte der Zurechtgewiesene genervt, lockerte jedoch seinen Griff. Verwirrt versuchte Merlyn zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Ein direkter Befehl von Gordon? Was hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? „Seit dieser Junge bei ihm ist, hat sich der Boss echt verändert. Vorher hat er nie einen Gefangenen freigelassen und wenn dann nur, um ihn zu Tode zu hetzen“, bei seinen letzten Worten erschien ein sadistisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes. „Ja, ja, jetzt mach schon. Ich will nicht länger hier bleiben als nötig“, beschwerte sich sein Partner.

Endlich stand Malcolm auf wackeligen Beinen an die Hauswand gelehnt da. Er verstand noch immer nicht ganz, nur dass es irgendetwas mit Oliver zu tun haben musste. „Habe ich es womöglich Oliver zu verdanken, dass ich noch lebe?“, überlegte er. Ohne Merlyn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stiegen die beiden Männer wieder ins Auto und ließen ihn in der Gasse allein.

Über den Grund für seine Rettung konnte er später immer noch nachdenken. Jetzt musste er erst einmal das Krankenhaus erreichen, wenn er diese Nacht überleben wollte. Langsam humpelte er in Richtung Notaufnahme, dabei zog er sein verletztes Bein nach, um die halbverheilte Schnittwunde an seinem Unterschenkel nicht aufzureißen.  
Beim Krankenhaus angekommen eilten ihm sofort eine Krankenschwester und ein Pfleger entgegen, um ihn zu stützen. Kaum hatten sie ihn erreicht, gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen…

\--------------------

Barry starrte Malcolm Merlyn ungläubig an. „Oliver hat geholfen, dich da raus zu holen?“ - „Nicht direkt“, antwortete Merlyn lächelnd, „Aber erscheint einen guten Draht zu Gordon zu haben. Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, hat er einen positiven Einfluss auf ihn.“ Barry nickte lächelnd. „Ja, so ist er nun mal. Egal, wie er es macht, aber er scheint immer genau zu wissen, wo die Schwachpunkte eines Menschen liegen.“ Malcolm erwiderte das Lächeln.

Barry war sofort als er von Malcolm Merlyns Auftauchen gehört hatte zum Krankenhaus gefahren, um noch vor der Polizei dort zu sein. „Malcolm, Oliver hat mich kontaktiert“, die Augen des älteren Mannes weiteten sich überrascht, „Wie ist erst einmal unwichtig, aber er möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand von ihm erfährt. Besonders die Polizei darf nichts davon wissen. Er versucht die Waffenhändler von innen heraus zu zerstören, indem er Informationen durchsickern lässt. Mein Kollege Julian Albert wird sie dem Captain anonym zukommen lassen, sodass niemand Verdacht schöpft. Er soll nach einem Aussteiger aussehen.“

Malcolm warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Diesen Julian würde ich gerne mal kennen lernen“, er lächelte Barry an. Plötzlich waren gedämpfte Stimmen von draußen zu hören. Es waren Joe West und sein junger Partner Eddie Thawn, der mit Iris zusammen war. Barry zischte ihm leise zu: „Kein Wort über Oliver zu Joe. Er darf nichts davon wissen. Gordon hat vielleicht einen Kontaktmann bei der Polizei.“ Merlyn nickte mit ernster Miene. „Verstanden, kein Wort über Oliver“, sagte er mit fester Stimme. Die Anerkennung, die er Oliver gegenüber empfand, wuchs mit jedem Tag.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und Joe und Eddie betraten das Krankenzimmer. Joe sah überrascht zu Barry hinüber, der sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln verabschiedete. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob er vielleicht etwas über Olivers Aufenthaltsort weiß. Schließlich war er der Letzte, der ihn vor seinem Verschwinden gesehen hat.“ Joe nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich schätze, der Captain weiß nicht, dass du hier bist, oder?“, fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Barry errötete verlegen. „Äh, nein…darum werde ich mich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf den Weg zum Labor machen bevor er es mitbekommt.“ Lächelnd sah Joe dem dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann hinterher.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum Oliver so an ihm hängt“, stellte Malcolm mit einem warmen Blick fest. Die beiden Detectives grinsten sich an. „Ja, Barry ist wirklich ein Fall für sich“, erwiderte Eddie kichernd. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Oliver bald gefunden wird. Er muss krank vor Sorge sein“, überlegte Joe mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Schließlich besannen sich die beiden Polizisten wieder auf den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. Wie versprochen, behielt Malcolm seine Vermutungen über Olivers mögliche Mithilfe bei seiner Freilassung und seine Undercover-Aktion für sich. Er würde den Jungen nicht noch mehr gefährden als er es ohnehin schon war. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Oliver unter Gordons Willkür ertragen musste.

\--------------------

„Was hat Gordon jetzt schon wieder vor?“, fragte sich Oliver. Er war vor einer halben Stunde von Gordons Chauffeur aus dem Hotel abgeholt worden. Auf die Frage hin, warum ihm nichts gesagt worden war, zwinkerte der Mann ihm nur verschwörerisch zu. Es sei eine Überraschung, die Gordon für ihn vorbereitet hätte.

Oliver wusste über den Fahrer nur, dass sein Name Mike war und nun schon seit fast acht Jahren für Gordon arbeitete. Der dunkelhäutige Mann schien ungefähr in Olivers Alter zu sein. Irritiert folgte er Mike zum Wagen und stieg ein. Gordon wartete bereits auf ihn. Statt seiner gewohnt eleganten Kleidung trug er einfache Jeans, ein dunkles Shirt und darüber ein schwarzes Jackett. Seine blonden Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Lächelnd sah er Oliver entgegen. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich derart überfalle, Oliver. Aber das Treffen war früher zu Ende als geplant. Also dachte ich mir, dass wir uns heute Abend etwas amüsieren könnten“, sagte Gordon mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick zu Oliver. Der junge Mann lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich bin für jede Abwechslung dankbar. Deine Gorillas haben mich keinen Schritt vor die Zimmertür machen lassen“, beschwerte sich Oliver.

„Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Männern sagen, dass sie etwas netter zu dir sein sollen. Du bist kein Gefangener mehr, aber das scheinen sie anders zu sehen“, lachte Gordon. Seine grauen Augen funkelten amüsiert. Oliver grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches und verschränkte genervt die Arme vor der Brust. Grinsend wechselte der ältere Mann den Platz, um sich neben Oliver niederzulassen. Den Arm um seine Schultern gelegt flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: „Dann ist es ja gut, dass der heutige Abend nur uns beiden gehört.“

Der junge Mann lächelte. „Und wohin fahren wir genau?“, fragte Oliver neugierig. So berühmt-berüchtigt wie Gordon in der Stadt war, würden sie zweifellos überall Aufsehen erregen. „In einen Teil der Stadt, in dem ich nur unter meinem richtigen Namen bekannt bin“, Gordon zwin-kerte ihm schelmisch zu. Oliver sah ihn verwirrt an. „Es gibt noch Leute, die keine Angst vor dir haben?“, es war für ihn unbegreiflich. „Ganz genau“, antwortete der ältere Mann lächelnd. „Außerdem fürchten die Menschen nur meine Rolle als gnadenloser Gangsterboss, nicht die wahre Person, die sich dahinter verbirgt. Als Jack William Gordon bin ich ganz anders, wie du sicher schon herausgefunden hast.“

Oliver nickte. Gordon hatte recht. Andere hatten ihn nie so kennen lernen dürfen wie er. Hinter dem grausamen Sadisten und Mörder verbarg sich seine wahre Identität. „Aber warum macht er das?“, fragte sich Oliver, „Man muss kein Monster sein, um sich den Respekt der Leute zu verdienen.“ Irgendwann würde er dem auf den Grund gehen, aber nicht heute Abend. Vielleicht würde Oliver bei dieser Gelegenheit etwas Wichtiges über Gordons Partner und seine Geschäfte mit ihnen erfahren.

Sie hielten an einer Straßenecke an, die einsam und verlassen aussah. Oliver spannte sich unwillkürlich an, bereit jeder Gefahr entgegenzutreten. Doch Gordon lachte nur leise. „Ganz ruhig, Oliver. Alles in Ordnung. Die letzten Meter werden wir zu Fuß gehen. Ich will nur kein Aufsehen erregen, die Leute könnten misstrauisch werden. Das ist alles.“ Er strich dem jüngeren Mann an seiner Seite beruhigend über den Rücken bevor er hinzufügte: „Mike wird hier in der Nähe auf uns warten und uns anschließend wieder zum Hotel zurückfahren.“ Langsam beruhigte sich Oliver etwas, blieb aber trotzdem aufmerksam. Denn das Viertel, in dem sie sich befanden, war nicht gerade ein friedliches Pflaster.

Gemeinsam mit Gordon stieg er aus dem Auto. Während sie eine Straße weiter um die Ecke bogen, raunte der Gangsterboss ihm leise zu: „Wenn wir dort sind, bin ich für alle immer nur Jack. Also solltest du mich auch so nennen.“ - „Verstanden, Jack“, das letzte Wort betonte Oliver besonders, um Gordon zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
Einige Minuten später kam die leuchtende Reklame der Bar in Sicht. „Blue River? Ich hab schon viel davon gehört. Ist das nicht eine Schwulenbar?“, erkundigte Oliver sich mit gesenkter Stimme bei seinem Begleiter. Gordon zwinkerte ihm nur zu und legte den Arm um Olivers Schultern. Diese Geste war Antwort genug für den jungen Mann, sodass er keine weiteren Fragen stellte.

Im Gegensatz zu der schäbigen Gegend, in der die Bar lag, waren die Räumlichkeiten bemerkenswert sauber und gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Musik, die von der Tanzfläche kam, war in einer Lautstärke gehalten, sodass man sich normal miteinander unterhalten konnte ohne sich anzuschreien. Gordon führte Oliver zu einer etwas abseits gelegenen Sitznische. Kaum hatten sie Platz genommen, kam eine junge Frau auf sie zu, um ihre Bestellung entgegenzunehmen.

„Wen hast du denn heute mitgebracht, Jackie?“, fragte sie in verspieltem Ton. Gordon grinste breit. „Cassie, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Oliver“, und an Oliver gewandt sagte er, „Oliver, das ist Cassie.“ Der junge Mann nickte der Blondine freundlich zu. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Cassie“, sagte er lächelnd. Die Kellnerin kicherte amüsiert. „Du bist echt sexy, Oliver. Aber das wurde dir bestimmt schon öfter gesagt, oder?“ Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das bekomme ich fast jeden Tag zu hören“, stellte er fest. Gordon beobachtete den jüngeren Mann ganz genau. Er schien entspannter zu sein als noch vor ein paar Minuten im Auto. Cassie errötete verlegen als Oliver sie lächelnd ansah. Die Art und Weise wie er mit der Bedienung flirtete ließ Gordons Herz höher schlagen.

Nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, verabschiedete sich Cassie von den beiden Männern mit den Worten: „Einen Moment bitte, ich bringe euch gleich eure Drinks.“ Gordon wartete bis sie außer Hörweite war bevor er die Bombe platzen ließ. „Erstaunlich, was die Medizin heute leistet, oder? Vor einem Jahr war Cassie noch ein Mann und hieß Castor. Sein Spitzname war damals schon Cassie, also hat er sich dafür entschieden ihn zu behalten.“ Oliver warf ihm einen über-raschten Blick zu. „Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum eine Frau in einer Schwulenbar arbeitet. Das erklärt natürlich einiges.“ Seine blauen Augen folgten Cassie aufmerksam als sie ihre Getränke vorbereitete. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie einmal ein Mann gewesen war.

Sie schien seine Blicke zu spüren, denn sie sah plötzlich auf und schenkte Oliver ein verführerisches Lächeln, der die Geste auf dieselbe Weise erwiderte. Gordon lachte leise, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Endlich kam Cassie mit den Drinks zurück an ihren Tisch. Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah Oliver an. „Er hat es dir gesagt, oder?“, sie grinste ihn an. Der junge Mann nickte. Cassie boxte Gordon spielerisch gegen den Oberarm. „Du sollst das doch nicht immer überall herum posaunen, Jack“, beschwerte sie sich. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Oliver war immer wieder erstaunt darüber wie ausgewechselt Gordon plötzlich war. In Gegenwart seiner Männer hätte er Cassie wahrscheinlich einfach zur Seite gestoßen und ihr einen kalten Blick zugeworfen.

In den folgenden Stunden taute Gordon immer mehr auf, sodass Oliver einiges in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Zum Beispiel die Namen von einigen seiner Geschäftspartner. Im Laufe des Abends wurde Gordon plötzlich schwermütig und schweigsam. „Was ist los, Jack?“, fragte Oliver ehrlich besorgt. „Nichts, ich musste nur gerade an meine Eltern denken. Sie haben sich nie wirklich um mich gekümmert. Besonders als sie von meinen sexuellen Vorlieben erfahren haben. Von diesem Tag an war ich nur noch Luft für sie“, sprudelte es aus Gordon heraus.

Oliver schluckte trocken. War seine Mutter nicht auch immer mehr mit dem Unterneh-men beschäftigt gewesen als mit ihrer ei-genen Familie? Er sah Gordon verständnis-voll an. „Ich weiß, wovon du sprichst. Es ist echt hart, wenn die eigenen Eltern ihre Kinder kaum beachten“, versuchte er Gordon zu trösten. Der hob überrascht den Kopf. „Haben deine Eltern dich etwa auch so schlecht behandelt?“, seine grauen Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Nur meine Mutter“, erklärte Oliver mit verbittertem Gesichtsausdruck, „Sie war nur mit ihrem Job verheiratet und hat meinen Vater, meine Schwester und mich einfach ignoriert. Wir waren ein notwendiges Übel, wenn sie ihrem Ansehen nicht schaden wollte. Letztendlich hat sie mich auf die Straße gesetzt und mein Vater hat sich einige Wochen später von ihr scheiden lassen. Sogar das Sorgerecht für meine Schwester wurde ihr entzogen. Danach habe ich nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört.“

Oliver war sich unsicher gewesen, ob er Gordon die ganze Wahrheit über seine Kindheit erzählen sollte. Aber der ältere Mann war so am Boden zerstört gewesen, dass er sich dafür entschieden hatte, wenigstens einen Teil davon zu erzählen. Es schien zu funktionieren, denn Gordon hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, ohne ihn einmal zu unterbrechen. „Sie hat dich rausgeworfen?“, fragte er fassungslos. „Wieso?“ - „Aus demselben Grund wie deine Eltern als sie dich gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen haben“, antwortete Oliver wahrheitsgemäß. Er hütete sich jedoch Barry zu erwähnen. Das würde seinen Ehemann nur in unnötige Gefahr bringen.

Niedergeschlagen nickte Gordon. „Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können. Wer mag schon eine Schwuchtel?“ Entsetzt starrte Oliver ihn an. „Haben seine Eltern ihn etwa so genannt?“, überlegte der blonde junge Mann verärgert. Es war einfach nur grausam jemanden abzulehnen, nur weil er anders war. Barry hatte dieselbe Hölle durchlebt und war am Ende gestärkt daraus hervorgegangen. Aber nicht jeder hatte das Glück einen Freund zu haben, der einen in dieser schwierigen Lebenslage unterstützte. Gordon schien in diese Kategorie zu fallen.

Beruhigend griff Oliver über den Tisch hinweg nach der zitternden Hand des älteren Mannes. „Wo hast du eigentlich gelebt, nachdem deine Mutter dich rausgeschmissen hat?“, hakte Gordon vorsichtig nach. Lächelnd antwortete Oliver: „Die Familie eines Freundes hat sich einverstanden erklärt, mich aufzunehmen. Mein Vater hat später einen neuen Job gefunden, konnte sich mit seinem Einkommen aber nur um ein Kind kümmern. Also ist meine kleine Schwester bei ihm geblieben und ich habe bei meinem Freund gelebt.“  
Gordon standen Tränen in den Augen. „Dieses Glück hatte ich nie. Ich habe mir geschworen nie wieder so verletzlich zu sein, deshalb bin ich so gefühlskalt und sadistisch. Aber du hast mir gezeigt, dass es auch andere Möglichkeiten gibt stark zu sein“, seine sonst so feste Stimme zitterte leicht. Oliver wagte vorsichtig einen Vorstoß: „Auch wenn es bedeuten würde, deine Macht und deinen Einfluss aufzugeben?“

Graue Augen starrten ihn überrascht an. Angespannt wartete Oliver auf seine Antwort. War er womöglich zu weit gegangen? Doch Gordon senkte plötzlich den Blick und schien zu überlegen. Oliver wollte sich gerade für seine Frage entschuldigen als der Gangsterboss leise zugab: „Ja, ich würde alles aufgeben, was ich mir aufgebaut habe, wenn ich damit endlich mein Glück finden könnte.“ Die Worte trafen den jüngeren Mann völlig unvorbereitet. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Ton kam aus seinem Mund. Gordon grinste leicht. „Damit hast du jetzt nicht gerechnet, oder?“, das Grinsen wich einem nachdenklichen Blick und er sah in Olivers blaue Augen, „Aber ich habe tatsächlich schon häufiger darüber nachgedacht, ob ich alles an den Nagel hängen und jemand anderem den Job überlassen sollte.“ Die beiden Männer schwiegen eine Weile, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

Olivers Blick fiel auf zwei junge Männer, die sich ungeachtet der unzähligen Augenpaare, die auf sie gerichtet waren, voller Leidenschaft küssten. Die anderen Männer in der Bar grinsten sich nur an oder lächelten verständnisvoll bevor sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten widmeten. Auch Gordon beobachtete die Szene mit wachsender Neugier. Einer der beiden Männer hatte inzwischen eine Hand in die Jeans des anderen gleiten lassen und Oliver wusste ganz genau, was er gerade tat. Plötzlich spürte er Gordons hungrigen Blick auf sich ruhen. Der ältere Mann deutete mit dem Kopf auf den matt beleuchteten Gang, der zu den Toiletten führte. Es war offensichtlich, was er im Sinn hatte.

Olivers blaue Augen funkelten im gedämpften Licht der Bar schelmisch. Er verbannte jeden Gedanken an Barry, denn wenn er das zunehmende Vertrauen des Gangsterbosses ihm gegenüber nicht erschüttern wollte, musste er wohl oder über mitspielen. Außerdem war er Barry schon vor einiger Zeit untreu geworden als er sich auf Gordon eingelassen hatte, um an Informationen zu kommen. Auf dieses eine Mal kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Insgeheim musste Oliver sich eingestehen, dass ihn der Anblick der beiden Männer ebenso erregt hatte wie Gordon.

Sie leerten ihre Gläser in einem schnellen Zug, anschließend verschwanden sie in den Schatten des schmalen Gangs. Cassie sah ihnen grinsend hinterher. Sie arbeitete inzwischen lange genug hier, um zu wissen, was passierte, wenn sich zwei Männer gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Toilette machten. Immer noch lächelnd räumte sie die leeren Gläser ab bevor sie sich den nächsten Gästen zuwendete.

\--------------------

Oliver stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand in der kleinen Toilettenkabine, während Gordons kräftige Finger sich um seine erwachende Erektion legten und ihn zu streicheln begannen. Stöhnend schloss der jüngere Mann seine Augen, den Kopf an die harte Trennwand hinter ihm gelehnt. Gleichzeitig spürte er den heißen Atem des anderen an seinem Hals als dieser eine Spur aus hauchzarten Küssen auf seinem Hals hinterließ. Es war fast wie damals beim Abschlussball, wo er sich genauso wie jetzt mit Barry auf der Toilette verbarrikadiert hatte. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass es nicht sein Ehemann war, der ihn auf so intime Weise berührte.

„Verdammt, hör auf an ihn zu denken! Du wirst ihn bald wiedersehen, aber vorerst musst du mit Gordon klarkommen“, ermahnte er sich in Gedanken. Seine Hand fand wie von selbst Gordons pochende Erektion unter dem rauen Jeansstoff und drückte sanft zu. Der Mann keuchte überrascht auf bei der unerwarteten Berührung. „Oliver...“, stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er bemühte sich nicht einmal seine Stimme zu senken, denn im Blue River war es keine Seltenheit, dass man jemanden inflagranti auf der Toilette erwischte. Und die Besucher des Lokals waren entweder diskret genug kein Wort darüber zu verlieren oder jemanden deswegen zu verurteilen.

Gordon konnte ein heiseres Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als er Olivers Hand an seinem harten Glied spürte. „Verflucht, der Junge ist echt gut“, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Widerstrebend zog er seine Hand zurück, was Oliver mit einem gequälten Wimmern kommentierte. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, die Pupillen geweitet vor Erregung und das Blau darum herum dunkel vor Verlangen. Lächelnd sah er den jüngeren Mann an. „Geduld, Oliver. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass es zu schnell vorbei ist, oder?“, Gordons Stimme war tiefer als sonst, was Oliver heiße Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er konnte es nicht leugnen: er fühlte sich zu Gordon hingezogen. Er würde es nicht Liebe nennen, aber es kam dem sehr nah.

Der ältere Mann legte seine Hände an Olivers Hüften. Sanft drehte er ihn um, sodass Oliver gezwungen war von seinem zuckenden Schwanz abzulassen. Er zog ihm seine Jeans samt der Unterhose bis knapp über seinen Hintern hinunter bevor er seine eigene Erektion aus ihrem engen Gefängnis befreite und ein Kondom überstreifte. Gordon griff erneut in seine Jackentasche, um eine kleine Packung Gleitcreme hervorzuholen, die er mit zitternden Fingern öffnete. Nachdem er eine kleine Menge davon an seinen Fingern angewärmt hatte, massierte er sanft den engen Muskelring an Olivers Hinterausgang.

Der junge Mann bog sich ihm stöhnend entgegen. Überwältigt von seinem brennenden Verlangen hörte Oliver auf zu denken und überließ sich ganz und gar seinen Instinkten. Keuchend warf er den Kopf zurück als Gordon mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Die Gelegenheit nutzend drehte der andere Mann seinen Kopf zu sich herum, ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Jack…ah, fuck…“, Oliver schnappte nach Luft als Gordon ein Finger nach dem anderen hinzufügte bis er bei vier angekommen war. „Wie fühlt sich das an, Oliver, hm?“, hauchte er dem jüngeren Mann leise ins Ohr. „Bitte…ah…Jack, tu es… oh…“, flehte dieser ihn mit zitternder Stimme an. „Wie du willst, Oliver“, erwiderte Gordon grinsend. Es war das erste Mal, dass Oliver sich derart gehen ließ. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihn soweit ab vom Trubel des Alltags niemand hier kannte. Oder es war ganz einfach der Alkohol, der seine Hemmschwelle senkte.

Während er mit einer Hand etwas von dem Gleitgel auf seiner pochenden Erektion verteilte, strich er mit der anderen beruhigend über Olivers Seite und die filigranen Schriftzeichen an seiner Flanke. Schließlich drang er langsam in ihn ein, was dem jungen Mann ein erleichtertes Stöhnen entlockte. Mit zunehmend heftigeren Stößen brachte Gordon ihn innerhalb weniger Minuten an den Rand des Orgasmus. „Jack, ich…komme gleich…ah…“, keuchte Oliver atemlos. Er spürte wie sich der Körper des anderen Mannes enger an seinen Rücken presste und Gordon ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Dann lass los, Oliver. Komm für mich…“ Er brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen gab Oliver den letzten Rest seiner Selbstkontrolle auf und spürte wie ihn sein Höhepunkt wie eine Flutwelle überrollte. Gordon vergrub sei-nen Kopf in Olivers Halsbeuge als auch er kam. „Oliver…du bist einfach…perfekt“, stieß er schwer atmend hervor.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken sah Oliver über seine Schulter und zog den älteren Mann mit einer Hand näher zu sich heran, sodass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Im Gegensatz zu dem hungrigen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von vorhin war dieser einfach nur sanft. Gordon schloss genießerisch die Augen, Oliver die Führung überlassend.

Als sie sich wieder angezogen hatten, zog er den blonden jungen Mann zu sich heran und flüsterte ihm leise zu: „Ich liebe dich, Oliver.“ Oliver stockte der Atem bei dem Geständnis und er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Gordon bemerkte sein Zögern und fügte hinzu: „Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Und solange du bei mir bist, ist es mir nicht wichtig, ob du meine Gefühle erwiderst oder nicht.“

Angesichts dieser neuen Umstände tat es ihm fast körperlich weh, dass er das Vertrauen des Mannes derart missbrauchen musste, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er wäre zweifellos wütend, wenn er von Olivers Verrat erfahren würde, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Da er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte, schwieg er einfach und lehnte seinen Kopf an Gordons Schulter.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Wagen legte Gordon ihm einen Arm um die Taille. Oliver grübelte verzweifelt darüber nach wie er dem älteren Mann ein Leben im Gefängnis ersparen konnte. Selbst nach alldem, was er anderen Menschen angetan hatte, sah er in Gordon das Opfer einer rücksichtslosen Gesellschaft, das sich für den falschen Weg entschieden hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung war auch der Gangsterboss zu diesem Schluss gekommen, was die Sache vielleicht etwas leichter machte.

In den folgenden Wochen ließ Oliver Barry in regelmäßigen Abständen Informationen über die kriminellen Machenschaften der Waffenhändler zukommen, sodass die Polizei mit der Zeit genug Beweise hatte, um Gordons Geschäftspartner aus dem Spiel zu nehmen und ihm damit den Geldhahn zuzudrehen. Seltsamerweise schien es Gordon kaum zu interessieren, dass sein einstmals so mächtiges Imperium langsam zerbrach. Daher fasste Oliver den Entschluss alles dafür zu tun, damit er nicht der Polizei in die Hände fiel.

Bei einem der häufigen Ausflüge ins Blue River fing er Cassie eines Abends vor den Toiletten ab. „Cassie, ich muss mit dir reden. Du bist die einzige Person hier, der ich wirklich vertraue“, begann er vorsichtig. Die blonde junge Frau sah ihn alarmiert an. „Geht es um Jack?“, fragte sie besorgt. Sie sah nicht nur gut aus, sondern war auch noch intelligent. Und genau das schätzte Oliver so an ihr.

„Ja, er steckt in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten. Die Polizei hat es auf ihn abgesehen und irgendwann wird er ihnen nicht mehr entkommen können. Darum muss ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Cassie“, Oliver erwartete eine heftige Diskussion, doch wieder einmal überraschte sie ihn. „Einverstanden. Was kann ich tun?“, hakte sie mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck nach. Sich aufmerksam umsehend zog Oliver einen Umschlag mit Geld hervor, das Gordon ihm in regelmäßigen Abständen zur freien Verfügung gab.  
„Ich brauche ein Flugticket ohne festen Flugtermin. Am besten wäre es, wenn der Flug so weit ins Ausland wie möglich gehen würde. Nur so wird er der Polizei entkommen können. Ich hoffe, das Geld reicht dafür“, Cassie hörte ihm mit wachem Blick zu und nickte. „Da man ein Flugticket nur mit einem gültigen Personalausweis und Reisepass einlösen kann, brauchst du diese beiden Dinge sicher auch noch“, stellte sie fest.

Oliver lächelte. „Ganz genau, Cassie. Kennst du jemanden, der sowas bewerkstelligen könnte?“ - „Wie es der Zufall will, ja. Er kommt jede Woche her und er schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen. Also genauer gesagt, schuldet er mir Geld. Vielleicht kriege ich ihn überzeugt, dass er mir als Gegenleistung für seine Schulden den Ausweis und den Reisepass gibt. Ich bräuchte nur ein Foto von Jack.“ Oliver griff wieder in seine Jackentasche, um ihr das Passfoto zu geben.

Cassie nickte. „Alles klar. Wie kann ich dich kontaktieren, wenn ich alles habe?“ Oliver deutete auf den Umschlag mit dem Geld. „Ich hab dir einen Zettel mit meiner Nummer dazugelegt. Schick mir am besten einfach eine Nachricht.“ Er war dankbar dafür, dass Gordon ihm vor einiger Zeit ein Handy besorgt hatte, über das er direkt Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen konnte und nicht über einen seiner Männer.

Cassie ließ den Umschlag in ihre Hosentasche verschwinden und zwinkerte Oliver noch einmal zu bevor sie wieder an die Arbeit ging. Auch Oliver kehrte wesentlich erleichterter zu Gordon zurück, der bereits auf ihn wartete. Der Mann sah ihn lächelnd an, während er nach seiner Hand griff. „Wenigstens bekommt er eine zweite Chance, wenn Cassie die Papiere besorgen kann“, dachte Oliver, „Wie er sie nutzt, kann ich leider nicht beeinflussen.“

Bereits vier Tage später erhielt er eine Nachricht von Cassie, dass sie alles hatte besorgen können. Oliver atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt musste er die Dokumente bei ihrem nächsten Besuch im Blue River nur noch abholen und Gordon wäre sicher. Die Situation verschärfte sich von Tag zu Tag, sodass ihnen kaum noch Rückzugsmöglichkeiten blieben. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis auch der letzte von Gordons Leuten hinter Gittern saß. Aufgrund der verzweifelten Lage, in der sich Gordon befand, wurde es für Oliver zunehmend einfacher Kontakt zu Barry aufzunehmen, denn die letzten Zufluchtsorte der Waffenhändler lagen direkt in der Stadt. Auch die Zahl von Gordons Männern schrumpfte zusehends. Entweder die Polizei hatte sie festgenommen oder sie waren abgehauen, um unterzutauchen und irgendwo neu anzufangen.

Selbst jetzt schien Gordon sich keine Gedanken über die drohende Gefahr zu machen. Die Geschäfte waren zum Erliegen gekommen und es waren kaum mehr als ein gutes Dutzend seiner Leute noch übrig. Oliver stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass Gordon damals wohl recht gehabt hatte als er sagte, er wolle schon längere Zeit all die Verantwortung loswerden, die auf seinen Schultern lastete. Und endlich bot sich ihm die langersehnte Gelegenheit all das abzuwerfen.


	4. Wieder zu Hause

Schließlich holte die Justiz sie endgültig ein. Gordon und Oliver hatten zusammen mit den letzten Männern in einem verfallenen Hotel Zuflucht gefunden. Das Gebäude lag im heruntergekommensten Viertel der Stadt, in dem die Verbrechensrate und Kriminalität extrem hoch war. Oliver hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Polizei nicht lange brauchen würde, um sie hier zu finden. Langsam wurde es Zeit Gordon die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Jack, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?“, fragte Oliver unsicher. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er von seinem Verrat erfuhr? Der ältere Mann sah auf und lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich, Oliver. Was ist los?“, er spürte genau, dass ihn etwas belastete. Oliver atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er mit fester Stimme fragte: „Weißt du, warum uns die Polizei in letzter Zeit immer so dicht auf den Fersen gewesen ist?“ - „Weil sie einen Informanten eingeschleust haben“, antwortete Gordon ungerührt. Oliver stockte der Atem. Wie lange wusste er schon davon? „Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich nichts unternommen habe. Die Antwort ist ganz einfach, Oliver: ich habe ihn gewähren lassen, weil sich für mich dadurch eine Gelegenheit ergibt meine kriminelle Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen.“

Verwirrt starrte Oliver ihn an. „Aber… was willst du machen, wenn die Polizei uns findet?“ Gordon sah ihn entschlossen an. „Ich werde mich stellen. Ich hab es satt, ständig vor dem Gesetz weglaufen zu müssen. Außerdem ist es nur gerecht, wenn man bedenkt wie vielen Menschen ich wehgetan habe.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Dank dir, habe ich die Wahrheit erkannt. Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet, Oliver. Ich kann so nicht ewig weitermachen, das ist kein Leben.“

Vorsichtig hakte Oliver weiter nach: „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer dich verraten haben könnte?“ Gordon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber es ist mir auch egal. Er hat mir einen großen Gefallen damit getan.“ Der junge Mann dachte angestrengt nach. Soll-te er ihm sagen, dass er der Informant war? Verdiente Gordon nicht die Wahrheit nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte in seinem Leben? Schließlich nahm Oliver seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Willst du wissen, wer dich hintergangen hat?“, fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme und schuldbewusstem Blick. Gordons Alarmglocken begannen zu läuten. „Worauf will er hinaus?“, überlegte er angestrengt. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich Oliver zu, der seinem Blick verlegen auswich. Die Erkenntnis traf Gordon wie ein Schlag. „Du warst es…“, stieß er entsetzt hervor.

Oliver nickte nur. „Ich habe dir vertraut, Oliver. Wieso hast du das getan?“, Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Die Person, die ihm am nächsten gestanden hatte, verriet ihn einfach. Es war fast wie damals als seine Eltern hinter seinem Rücken darüber entschieden hatten ihren missratenen Sohn aus dem Haus zu werfen. Fassungslos starrte er Oliver an. Obwohl Gordon es ihm nicht verdenken konnte, nachdem er ihn in der ersten Zeit wie Dreck behandelt und wie einen Sklaven gehalten hatte.

Vorsichtig machte Oliver einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Es tut mir leid, Jack. Aber ich wollte damals einfach zu meiner Familie zurück. Und da ich keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen habe, habe ich versucht dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Du hättest mich doch nie einfach so gehen lassen, aber mit der Zeit hast du angefangen dich zu verändern. Ich konnte plötzlich dein wahres Ich sehen“, langsam kniete er sich vor Gordon auf den Boden. „Darum habe ich dir das hier besorgt“, mit diesen Worten zog er einen braunen Umschlag aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke. „Das ist ein Flugticket und ein Ausweis und Reisepass auf einen falschen Namen. Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass die Polizei dich in die Finger bekommt. Egal, was du getan hast, Jack, aber die Hölle im Gefängnis hast du nicht verdient.“ Gordons graue Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Wieso machst du das? Ich habe dich aus deinem Leben gerissen und dich gedemütigt. Ich will die Wahrheit, Oliver!“ 

Den Blick gesenkt, gestand Oliver: „Ich mag dich, Jack. Aber ich bin verheiratet, darum würde das mit uns nie funktionieren. Weißt du, warum ich dich so gut verstehe? Weil mein Ehemann dasselbe durchgemacht hat. Er war es auch, der mir ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben hat als meine Mutter mich nicht mehr sehen wollte. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich zu ihm zurück will?“ Auch wenn es wehtat, musste Gordon ihm zustimmen. Seine Trauer drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Oliver war vergeben und er würde niemandem den Mann wegnehmen, der wie er durch die Hölle gegangen war. Sein Gegenüber schien zu spüren wie es ihm ging, denn er setzte sich wortlos neben ihn und zog ihn an sich. Beruhigend strich er Gordon mit einer Hand durch die schulterlangen blonden Haare.

Nach einigen Minuten fasste er sich langsam wieder. Oliver lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, ihm den Umschlag in die Hand drückend. „Das hier ist dein Weg in die Freiheit. Versuch dir ein neues Leben aufzubauen, weit weg von hier. Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen, aber wenigstens weiß ich, dass es dir gut geht.“ Gordon erwiderte das Lächeln traurig. „Du hast recht, Oliver. Ich habe kein Recht darauf, dich aus deinem Leben zu reißen. Aber ich möchte dir trotzdem danken. Du hast mir gezeigt, wer ich wirklich bin. Und dass der Weg, den ich eingeschlagen habe, der falsche war.“ Er zog Oliver zu einem sanften Kuss zu sich heran. Die Liebe, die darin lag, war überwältigend. „Ich liebe dich, Oliver. Und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern“, flüsterte Gordon, die Stirn an Olivers gelehnt. „Ich werde die Chance nutzen, die du mir gegeben hast. Denn eine weitere werde ich nicht bekommen.“

Plötzlich hörte Oliver das Geräusch vorfahrender Autos. Er eilte zum Fenster. Durch einen schmalen Spalt in den Vorhängen erkannte er mehrere Polizeiwagen. Fluchend drehte er sich zu Gordon um, der ihn besorgt ansah. „Sie sind da. Du solltest verschwinden, Jack“, sagte er mit einem panischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Am besten du nimmst den Weg durch den Keller. Ich hab dort ein Fenster gesehen, das in eine Seitengasse führt. Von dort aus kannst du verschwinden“, erklärte er Gordon. Der nickte nur, doch plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Was ist mit dir, Oliver? Sie werden dir nicht glauben, wenn du sagst, dass ich dich einfach habe gehen lassen. Für die Polizei bin ich noch immer ein sadistischer Mörder, der keinen Verrat duldet.“

Oliver überlegte kurz. Er hatte recht, es musste so aussehen als ob er nur knapp hatte entkommen können. „Hast du eine Waffe?“, fragte er mit ernster Miene. Kopfschüttelnd verneinte Gordon. „Warte, du willst, dass ich dich verletze?!“, seine grauen Augen weiteten sich vor Ent-setzen. „Ich werd´s überleben, Jack. Aber ich muss es glaubhaft aussehen lassen“, langsam lief ihnen die Zeit davon und Oliver wurde zusehends unruhiger.

Schweren Herzens musste Gordon einsehen, dass der junge Mann die Wahrheit sagte. Er ging zur Zimmertür und rief einen seiner Leibwächter zu sich. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel überreichte ihm der Mann eine Pistole. Gordon schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und warf Oliver einen gequälten Blick zu. Er wollte ihm die Waffe gerade geben, aber der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst abdrücken, sonst erkennen die Forensiker sofort, dass ich mir die Verletzung selbst zugefügt habe“, er grinste Gordon an, „Ich muss es wissen, mein Ehemann ist einer der besten Forensiker in dieser Stadt.“ - „Okay“, erwiderte der Gangsterboss mit zusammengepressten Lippen.

„Am besten ins Bein. Auf diese Weise habe ich eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dich nicht verfolgen konnte“, stellte Oliver fest. Er drückte Gordons Hand weiter nach unten, um die Schussrichtung zu korrigieren. Anschließend trat er einige Schritte zurück bis er vor dem Fenster stand. Er positionierte sich so als hätte er versucht durchs Fenster zu entkommen in dem Moment als Gordon die Waffe auf ihn richtete. Er nickte dem älteren Mann zu. „Tu es, Jack“, forderte er ihn auf. Dessen Hände zitterten leicht, doch als er sich endlich überwinden konnte abzudrücken, zielte er die ersten beiden Male absichtlich daneben. Erst beim dritten Schuss brach Oliver mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen auf dem Boden zusammen. Sofort ließ er die Waffe fallen, ging neben Oliver auf die Knie und küsste ihn noch einmal voller Leidenschaft. „Danke für alles, Oliver“, sagte er leise bevor er sich erhob und aus dem Zimmer floh.

Oliver musste trotz der Schmerzen lächeln. Gordon war wirklich gut, denn durch die Fehlschüsse sah es aus als hätte Oliver tatsächlich versucht den Kugeln auszuweichen. Er hörte die schweren Stiefeltritte des S.W.A.T.-Teams auf den Stufen, die ins erste Stockwerk führten und sich der offenen Tür näherten, von wo die Schüsse gekommen waren.  
Oliver blickte auf, denn einer der Polizisten erschien im Türrahmen. Kaum sah er Oliver am Boden liegen, die Hand auf die blutende Schusswunde am Oberschenkel gepresst, rief er hinter sich: „Wir brauchen hier einen Sanitäter, schnell!“ Der Mann senkte seine Waffe. Er näherte sich Oliver mit einigen schnellen Schritten und kniete sich neben ihn. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen.

„Die Stunde der Wahrheit“, dachte Oliver grimmig. Er musste den Mann anlügen, wenn er Gordon die Flucht ermöglichen wollte. „Gordon hat rausgefunden, dass ich ihn an euch verraten habe. Da ist er ausgerastet. Ich wollte durch das Fenster verschwinden, aber er war schneller wie Sie sehen“, sagte mit zitternder Stimme. Dieser Effekt war nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, doch der Schmerz war einfach zu stark. Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine Schussverletzung derart wehtun würde! Oliver war bisher aus jedem Einsatz der Black Skulls ohne größere Verletzungen zurückgekehrt. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ernsthaft verwundet war, auch wenn Schusswunden wie diese in relativ kurzer Zeit wieder verheilten.

Der Polizist nickte und sah auf. Ein Sanitäter eilte ins Zimmer. Mit erfahrenen Handgriffen stoppte er die Blutung. Nachdem er die Wunde verbunden hatte, fragte er: „Sind sie sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?“ - „Nein, die anderen Schüsse sind danebengegangen“, er deutete auf die Pistole, die in einiger Entfernung auf dem Boden lag und die beiden Einschusslöcher im Fensterrahmen. „Gut, wir bringen Sie dann jetzt zum Krankenwagen“, an den Polizisten neben ihm gewandt fuhr er fort, „Würden Sie mir dabei helfen ihn runter zu bringen?“ Das Gewehr über seine Schulter gehängt, folgte er der Aufforderung. 

Oliver musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, denn das grelle Licht der Polizeisirenen blendete ihn. In weiser Voraussicht hatte der schwer gepanzerte Polizeibeamte, ihm die Kapuze seines Hoodies über den Kopf gezogen, um sein Gesicht vor den Augen von Gordons Männern zu verbergen. Anscheinend hatte der Mann bereits einige Erfahrung, was Undercover-Einsätze anging. Dankbar für dessen Rücksicht lächelte er ihn kurz an, was dieser mit einem Nicken erwiderte. Vorsichtig halfen sie Oliver dabei sich auf die Trage zu legen. 

In diesem Augenblick trat Joe zu dem Sanitäter, der ihn kurz über den Stand der Dinge informierte. „Gordon hat versucht ihn umzubringen. Aber er hat Glück gehabt, nur eine Schusswunde am Oberschenkel, die Kugel steckt allerdings noch in seinem Bein. Wenn Sie wollen, könne Sie kurz mit ihm reden, Detective.“ - „Danke“, sagte Joe lächelnd. Doch bevor er Oliver erreichte, wurde er von dem Beamten des Sondereinsatzteams aufgehalten, der ihm leise etwas zuraunte.

Joe nickte. Kaum hatte er die Trage erreicht, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. „Oliver?“, fragte er ungläubig. Der junge Mann lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht bei dir gemeldet habe, Joe. Aber je weniger Personen von mir wussten, desto besser.“ Endlich hatte Joe sich wieder gefasst, mit Tränen in den Augen legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich dachte, du wärst tot“, sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Dazu bedarf es schon etwas mehr“, grinste Oliver. Joe lachte leise. „Ja, das stimmt“, er hielt kurz inne, „Also kamen die Informationen über Gordons Geschäfte und Verbindungen von dir.“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf den Lippen erwiderte Oliver: „Glaub mir, du willst nicht wissen, was ich tun musste, um Gordons Vertrauen zu gewinnen.“ - „Darüber sprechen wir später. Zuerst solltest du erst einmal gesund werden“, sagte Joe mit einem warmen Blick.

Er trat von der Trage zurück und sah dem jungen Mann lächelnd hinterher als die Sanitäter ihn in den Wagen schoben. Erst nachdem der Rettungswagen losgefahren war, wandte Joe seiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen anderen Pflichten als ermittelnder Detective zu. Doch er musste ständig an Oliver denken und wie Barry reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein Ehemann noch am Leben war.

\--------------------

Barry konnte nicht glauben, dass Oliver endlich zurück war. Erleichtert fiel er Joe um den Hals als der Detective ihm vom Auftauchen seines Ehemannes erzählte. „Du kannst wirklich stolz auf ihn sein, Bear“, sagte der ältere Mann lächelnd, „Er hat es geschafft die Waffenhändler auffliegen zu lassen und Gordons Imperium zu zerschlagen. Das haben nicht einmal die besten Undercover-Ermittler erreicht.“

Barry kicherte. „Ich weiß, er hat mir die Informationen zukommen lassen und Julian hat sie an euch weitergeleitet. Erinnerst du dich an die Briefumschläge, die ab und zu im Briefkasten des Reviers gelandet sind?“ Joe starrte ihn ungläubig an. Oliver hatte Barry als seinen Kontaktmann bei der Polizei eingespannt? Das Überraschendste dabei war allerdings, dass Julian ihm dabei geholfen hatte.

„Ich dachte, du kannst Julian nicht ausstehen“, Joe wirkte irritiert. „Er ist der Grund, warum ich die Hoffnung auf Olivers Rückkehr nie aufgegeben habe“, gestand Barry kleinlaut. Seufzend sagte der dunkelhäutige Detective: „Ein Glück! Dann haben die ewigen Streitereien zwischen euch endlich ein Ende?“ Barry lächelte bloß und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wenn wir nicht gerade wieder unterschiedlicher Meinung sind, ja.“ Joe verdrehte nur die Augen, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Er war nur froh, dass Barry endlich wieder der Alte war.

Als er am nächsten Tag zusammen mit Barry und Iris das Krankenzimmer betrat, in dem Oliver lag, gab es für den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann keinen Halt mehr. Tränen der Erleichterung liefen ihm übers Gesicht, die Arme um Olivers Hals geschlungen, legte er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Oliver erwiderte die Umarmung, während er beruhigend auf seinen schluchzenden Ehemann einredete.

Selbst Iris umarmte ihn stürmisch, darauf bedacht nicht sein verletztes Bein zu berühren. Joe lächelte bei dem Anblick. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Olivers Vater trat hinzu, in seiner Begleitung Thea. Die Erleichterung war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Besonders für ihn war es eine schwere Zeit gewesen als sein Sohn plötzlich verschwunden war. Thea traten Tränen in die Augen als sie ihren großen Bruder nach so langer Zeit endlich wiedersah. Iris machte ihr bereitwillig Platz, sodass auch sie Oliver umarmen konnte. Barry hatte sich inzwischen von ihm gelöst und saß neben ihm auf dem Bett, seine Finger mit Olivers verschränkt.

Lächelnd sagte Iris: „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist, Oliver. Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ Thea nickte nur zustimmend, unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen. Robert Queen schob die beiden jungen Frauen energisch zur Seite. „So, jetzt bin ich dran, Ladies“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Barry lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Iris lächelte, ergriff Theas Hand und zog sie zur Seite, um dem Mann Platz zu machen.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Junge“, sein Vater schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Barry beobachtete die Szene lächelnd, seine Hand strich dabei sanft über Olivers unverletzten Oberschenkel. „Danke, Dad. Aber ohne Barry hätte ich es nicht geschafft“, Olivers blaue Augen suchten Barrys Blick, „Du hast mir die Kraft gegeben, weiterzumachen, Bear.“  
Verlegen sah der junge Forensiker zu Boden. Und plötzlich wusste Oliver, was er in den letzten Monaten am meisten vermisst hatte. Das ständige Erröten, wenn Barry ein Kompliment gemacht wurde, war einfach nur süß. Es war damals das erste gewesen, was ihm an dem schüchternen Jungen aufgefallen war und was sich bis heute nicht verändert hatte.

Lächelnd zog er Barry wieder zu sich heran, seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Mit einem leisen Lachen flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, Barry Queen-Allen.“ Robert Queen sah lächelnd von Barry zu Oliver und wieder zurück. Schließlich erhob er sich von der Bettkante. „Ich glaube, wir sollten den beiden etwas Zeit für sich geben“, sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme zu Joe, der zustimmend nickte.

Mit Iris und Thea im Schlepptau gingen die beiden Männer zur Tür. Der Detective drehte sich noch einmal zu Barry um, dessen Kopf noch immer auf Olivers Schulter lag. „Wir sind in der Cafeteria, wenn du soweit bist, Barry“, informierte er seinen Pflegesohn. Der sah ihn aus seinen grünen Augen an und nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
Kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen, hob Barry den Kopf und küsste Oliver mit einer Leidenschaft, die seine ganze Verzweiflung aus den letzten Wochen und Monaten widerspiegelte. Stöhnend erwiderte der andere Mann den Kuss, indem er seine Zunge in Barrys Mund gleiten ließ. Es fühlte sich besser an als in seiner Erinnerung. Sein Herz raste, im Bauch spürte er wieder das warme Kribbeln von tausend Schmetterlingen.

Erst als ihnen die Luft ausging, lösten sie sich widerstrebend voneinander. Barrys Hand lag auf seiner Brust, während Olivers Finger sanft seinen Nacken massierten. „In deinem ersten Brief hast du von unangenehmen Dingen gesprochen, die du tun musstest, um nicht aufzufliegen. Was meintest du damit?“, fragte Barry leise. Er hatte Angst die Atmosphäre zu zerstören, wenn er lauter redete. Oliver überlegte fieberhaft wie er ihm schonend beibrachte, dass er mit Gordon geschlafen hatte? Barry spürte seine Unsicherheit. „Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du willst“, beruhigend strich ihm über die Wange.

„Nein, du verdienst die Wahrheit, Barry, auch wenn sie nicht angenehm ist“, Oliver holte einmal tief Luft bevor er sagte, „Ich musste mit Gordon schlafen und das nicht nur einmal. Ich war sowas wie sein Geliebter, verstehst du?“ Barry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Hat…hat er dir wehgetan?“, wollte er wissen. Die Furcht in seinen grünen Augen versetzte Oliver ein Stich ins Herz. Er entschloss sich weiterhin ehrlich zu ihm zu sein. „Zuerst ja, aber später nicht mehr.“

Barry schluckte trocken. „Wieso später nicht mehr?“, brachte er mühsam hervor. „Er hat sich verändert, Bear. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er aussteigen wollte, aber sich nie die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben hat. Gordon war nicht immer so grausam. Er hat mir alles erzählt: von seinen Eltern, wie sie ihren eigenen Sohn ohne Geld oder Kleidung rausgeschmissen haben. Irgendwie musste er überleben, also hatte er keine andere Wahl als zu einem Mann zu werden, den die ganze Stadt fürchtet. Indem ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass er alles verliert, was er sich aufgebaut hat, habe ich ihm die Chance gegeben neu anzufangen. Er hat mich mit Respekt behandelt und mir nie etwas aufgezwungen.“

Ungläubig hörte Barry ihm zu. Gordon war gar nicht das Monster gewesen, vor dem alle Angst hatten? Es war schwer zu glauben, aber er vertraute Oliver. Er würde ihn niemals anlügen, das hatte er noch nie getan. „Und trotzdem hat er dich angeschossen?“, hakte der dunkelhaarige junge Mann misstrauisch nach. „Naja, genau genommen war es meine Idee, damit es glaubwürdig wirkt. Er wollte es nicht tun, aber er wollte mich schützen also...“, Oliver senkte den Blick. „Jedenfalls ist er danach wie abgesprochen verschwunden. Sie werden ihn nicht mehr finden. Er müsste inzwischen irgendwo im Ausland sein.“

Barry nickte. Plötzlich erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Also hast du für ihn dasselbe getan wie damals für mich“, stellte er mit ruhiger Stimme fest, „Ich meine, du hast mich vor Mick Rory beschützt und hast dich damit selbst in Gefahr begeben. Und jetzt hast du Gordon gedeckt und hast dich dafür von ihm anschießen lassen. Damit hast du sowohl mir als auch ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben.“ Oliver überlegte eine Weile. Wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte Barry recht. Die Parallelen waren nicht zu übersehen.

Entschuldigend grinste Oliver ihn an. „Ich hab wohl eine Schwäche für gequälte Seelen.“ Barry kicherte amüsiert. „Genau deshalb habe ich mich in dich verliebt, Ollie“, hauchte er ihm leise ins Ohr und küsste ihn sanft. Die Tatsache, dass Oliver mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen hatte, war unwichtig für ihn. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass er es getan hatte, um irgendwann wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren, bewies ihm wie stark Olivers Gefühle für ihn waren.

Nach einer Weile stand Barry auf. „Ich werd´ mich mal langsam auf den Weg nach unten machen. Die anderen wundern sich bestimmt, was ich solange bei dir mache. Besonders Iris kommt gerne Mal auf schmutzige Gedanken, aber du kennst sie ja“, grinste er. Oliver warf ihm einen lasziven Blick. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen, damit ich dir zeigen kann wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe.“ Barry wurde knallrot. „Jetzt weiß ich, was ich in den letzten Monaten nicht vermisst habe…“ Olivers sexuelle Anspielungen brachten ihn immer wieder in Verlegenheit. Selbst nach all den Jahren, die sie zusammen waren, hatte er sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt und würde es wohl auch nie. Er gab Oliver einen Kuss auf die Wange, lächelte ihn noch einmal an und verließ das Zimmer.

Grinsend sah Oliver ihm hinterher. Erleichtert sank er zurück aufs Bett. Es fühlte sich als würde ihm eine zentnerschwere Last von der Seele genommen, jetzt nachdem er ihm die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Erst jetzt merkte er wie müde er war. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

\--------------------

Einige Tage später wurde Oliver aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Barry wollte ihn am liebsten gar nicht mehr loslassen, aus Angst er würde wieder verschwinden sobald er es tat. Kaum war die Wohnungstür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Apartment ins Schloss gefallen, zog Barry ihn zu einem sanften Kuss zu sich heran. „Lass mich nie wieder so lange allein“, flüsterte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Oliver spürte das leichte Zittern, das durch Barrys Körper lief und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich versprech´s dir, Bear“, sagte er leise. Endlich schien der junge Mann sich zu beruhigen und sah ihn an. Lächelnd erwiderte Oliver seinen Blick.

Auf einmal blitzte etwas in Barrys Augen auf, das er nicht identifizieren konnte. Vorsichtig dirigierte er den anderen Mann zum Sofa, wo er Oliver sanft in die Polster drückte und sich vor ihm auf den Boden kniete. Bevor der blonde Mann wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte Barry bereits seine Hose geöffnet und seine erwachende Erektion in seinen Mund gleiten lassen. Stöhnend legte Oliver den Kopf zurück. Wie oft hatte er in den vergangenen Wochen davon geträumt!

Barrys Hände strichen zärtlich über seine Oberschenkel, vermieden jedoch den Kontakt mit der halbverheilten Schussverletzung. Er fühlte wie sich die kräftigen Muskeln unter seiner Berührung anspannten. Ein unwillkürliches Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und ließ Oliver schaudern als er seine eigene fast schmerzhafte Erregung spürte. Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her, seit Oliver ihn das letzte Mal berührt hatte. Barry beherrschte sich jedoch und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf den Mann vor sich, der so viel riskiert hatte in den letzten Monaten. Seine unerwartete Rückkehr schien ein Zeichen dafür zu sein, dass das Schicksal es endlich wieder gut mit ihnen meinte. Olivers Hand in seinen dunklen Haaren holte ihn die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sein Blick glitt zum Gesicht des anderen. Blaue Augen sahen ihn mit solcher Wärme und Zuneigung an, dass Barry fast die Luft wegblieb.

Oliver konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er endlich wieder zu Hause war. Doch auf einmal schoss die Erregung wie ein Blitz durch seinen ganzen Körper als eine warme Zunge den Schlitz an der Eichel liebkoste. Ein leises Wimmern kam über seine Lippen. Wenn Barry so weitermachte, würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Er verstärkte seinen Griff in den Haaren seines Partners.

Endlich hatte Barry ihn da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Anstatt von ihm abzulassen, verstärkte er seine Bemühungen. Er entspannte seine Kehle und ließ Oliver noch tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten. Mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kam der blonde Mann mit Barrys Namen auf den Lippen zum Höhepunkt. Darum bemüht jeden Tropfen zu schlucken, leckte Barry auch die letzten Spermareste auf.

Mit einem verlangenden Ausdruck in den Augen setzte er sich neben Oliver auf die Couch und betrachtete dessen entspannte Gesichtszüge. Darauf bedacht nicht die Wunde an seinem Bein zu berühren, beugte sich Barry über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich. Eine Hand in den dunklen Haaren des anderen Mannes vergraben, zog Oliver ihn näher an sich heran. Endlich fühlte er sich wieder zu Hause, die Zeit bei Gordon erschien ihm plötzlich kalt und trostlos. Denn in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm eines erst richtig bewusst: Barry war seine Familie und er würde alles tun, um diese Familie zu beschützen.

Ein ersticktes Wimmern und das Gefühl von Barrys deutlicher Erregung an seinem Oberschenkel lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, ließ er seine Hände langsam tiefer wandern. Mit geschickten Bewegungen öffnete er seinen Gürtel, den Knopf seiner Jeans und schließlich den Reißverschluss. Stöhnend ließ Barry seinen Kopf auf Olivers Schulter sinken als dessen Finger seine pochende Erektion umfassten und ihn zu streicheln begannen.

„Oliver…ah...oh…ah…“, stieß Barry keuchend hervor. Doch sein Verlangen war so stark, dass es ihm unmöglich war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nach all der Zeit fühlte es sich noch zehnmal besser an als in seiner Erinnerung. Es war fast genauso intensiv wie damals als Oliver ihn das erste Mal auf diese Weise berührt hatte. Bereits nach einigen Sekunden spürte Barry, dass er sich unaufhaltsam seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Das Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib war der untrügliche Beweis dafür.

Die Arme um Olivers Oberkörper geschlungen ergoss er sich laut stöhnend über die Hand seines Ehemanns, der dem zitternden jungen Mann beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Barry hob schwer atmend den Kopf von der Schulter des anderen. Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war so sexy, dass er fast noch einmal gekommen wäre, wäre er nicht zu erschöpft dafür gewesen. Oliver hatte begonnen, die klebrige Samenflüssigkeit an seinen Fingern abzulecken, ließ Barry dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen griff Barry nach seinem Handgelenk, zog seine Hand zu sich heran und entfernte die letzten Tropfen des Spermas.

Schließlich fragte er grinsend: „Kann es sein, dass du in den letzten Monaten Gefallen daran gefunden hast?“ Oliver lachte leise. „Es hat mich irgendwie an dich erinnert, auch wenn du nicht da warst“, gestand er mit einem verlegenen Blick. Barry drehte seinen Kopf zu sich herum. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie süß du sein kannst, Ollie“, raunte er ihm leise ins Ohr.

Er spürte wie ihn die Müdigkeit zu übermannen drohte. Oliver erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass Barry kurz vorm Einschlafen war. Nachdem er seine Klamotten wieder gerichtet hatte, stand er vorsichtig auf, sein Gewicht auf das unverletzte Bein verlagernd. „Ich glaube, wir sollten ins Bett gehen, wenn wir nicht auf der Couch übernachten wollen“, stellte er fest. Barry nickte müde. Er zog seine Klamotten so gut es ging zurecht. Gähnend streckte er sich noch einmal bevor er Oliver benommen ins Schlafzimmer folgte. Er schaffte es gerade noch sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Mit nichts weiter als einer Unterhose bekleidet, glitt er unter die Bettdecke und kuschelte sich an Oliver, der ihm kurze Zeit später folgte. 

Als sich der dunkelhaarige junge Mann an ihn schmiegte, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, spürte Oliver wieder das angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch. Das Leben hatte sie wieder einmal auf die Probe gestellt und sie waren als Sieger daraus hervorgegangen. Die Arme um seinen Ehemann gelegt, betrachtete er dessen entspannte Gesichtszüge. Oliver schwor sich, dass sie niemals aufgeben würden. Egal, welche Hindernisse sie zu überwinden hätten. Solange sie zusammen waren, konnte sie nichts aufhalten…

**Author's Note:**

> !!! THE END !!!
> 
> Hope you like it! Just read and enjoy... XD


End file.
